Ghost Whisperer
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Terminado Lemón Los muertos y los vivos en un solo mundo...¿Por que todo el mundo no cree que hay otro mundo paralelo a este?... RESUMEN DENTRO...
1. El Comienzo

**Antes que nada quiero decirles, que esta idea es del programa de televisión, Ghost Whisperer… precisamente con el mismo nombre, tan solo copie algunos concepto la idea de los espíritus, el que la chica los vea y demás…, lo demás y esta historia es totalmente opuesta a la de la serie, si alguien la ve se dará cuenta de cómo empieza una y otra al igual que los personajes tienen diferentes, así que no quiero que me salgan que es ¡¡PLIAJO!.**

**También quiero aprovechar que los personas de INUYASHA pertenecen a Rumiko, tan solo yo los utilizo y doy vida para mis fines lucros… esto nunca lo he puesto, pero creo que es necesario que aclare esto… no me considero dueña de ningún persona de Inuyasha… si lo fuera créanme mis historias estarían plasmadas en la pantalla grande no aquí en la comp. T.T….**

**Por ultimo me queda decirles que disfruten esta historia al igual que las demás que he hecho…. Espero que les guste, y se que esto suena cruel, pero el que no le guste mi historia o historias por favor de limitarse a no leerlas, de todo modos a mi me gustan y algunas otras que no creo morir por solo tener pocos comentarios…**

**¡¡Disfruten!**

**Ghost Whisperer**

**By: Fesabi**

_Kagome, una chica de la cual tiene un don especial, puede ver aquellos espíritus de los cuales se quedan en el mundo terrenal dejando cosas pendientes, ayudándolos para que partan hacia la luz, su descanso eterno; uno de ellos es el que la encamina conocer a Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los jóvenes de la empresa Taisho, pero el no será capaz de creerle a Kagome, ocasionando que la vida de ella y la del chico estén en peligro... ¿por que todo el mundo no cree que hay otro mundo paralelo a este?._

**Capitulo I.- El Comienzo.**

Kagome.- se escucha la voz femenina de que alguien se encuentra llamando a la chica- hey, ya despiértate.- se lo menciona tomando entre sus manos la cocha y jalar de ella

Por favor, diez minutos más.- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de tener las cobijas de nuevo.

Nada de eso jovencita, a levantarse, hoy le recuerdo que tiene una cita muy importante.- lo menciona la anciana que se encuentra sentada a un lado de la cama.

Oh, abuela bien tú ganas.- lo murmura Kagome…

Esa es mi chica.- lo menciona la anciana para desaparecer de lugar como arte de magia.

Uuuyyy cuando aprendería su abuela en que no era tan chiquita para que todavía la levantara, bien podía hacerlo con ayuda del despertado… bueno a quien le mentía… no podía hacerlo…

-.-

Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a su cita, apenas había salido de la escuela, precisamente de la universidad, había estudiado diseño y el conocimiento de artefactos antiguos…

Desde hace cuatro años que su abuela había muerto, se había mudado a vivir al departamento que su abuela le dejo en la cuidad, su madre no quería saber nada de ella… por razones familiares, ella nunca acto la idea de que su madre, tanto como ella y la abuela pudieran ver a los fantasmas.

Su abuela nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas de su madre al respecto al "don" que tenía la familia Higurashi, pero gracias a Kami, su abuela se la pasó educándola a ella.

Según por lo que sabía, su madre se había propuesto la tarea de que no podía ver a los espíritus y por ello tenía aquellos dolores de jaqueca, según se abuela no podía huir de la herencia que veía desde tiempos antiguos, precisamente decía su abuela y se lo recordaba, que la familia Higurashi descendía de una sacerdotisa poderosa, la que custodio la famosa perla de Shikón…

Estaba tan cansada de todo eso, no podía hablar con su madre si no era puro discutir o echarle en cara que por culpa de sus ideas tontas al respecto de los fantasmas, su padre las había abandonado.

Ya por mucho tiempo llevo aquella culpa, pero ahora se sentía feliz, de no estar con su madre, a veces ayudaba a los espíritus que le venían, habla con las personas tratando de pasarlos a mejor vida o terminar aquel "pendiente" que dejaban en el mundo.

Había visto en el periódico un anuncio, de la búsqueda de una mujer con la misma preparación que tenía, por ello decidió ir a la entrevista de trabajo, si no mal recordaba era en las empresas Taisho.

Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo ir a la entrevista de trabajo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al llegar a la recepción de aquel edificio.

Es en el cuarto piso, con los señores Taisho.- lo anuncia la señorita

Gracias.- lo agradece Kagome, para ir a tomar el elevador…

Da un respiro hondo, para después apretar aquel botón que indica sube, pero antes de que se abra la puerta alguien choca con ella, tirándola por completo…

Auch.- se queja Kagome, al sentir que ha caído en algo muy blando.

¿Niña puedes quitarte de encima mío?.- lo pregunta.

Disculpe, pero usted me tiro.- lo informa Kagome, al levantarse del suelo, claro sin la ayuda de aquel descortés hombre.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que te quedes embobada viendo un botón, como si nunca los hubieras visto.- lo menciona aquel joven, de cabellera negra.

Es un mal educado, yo no choque con usted en primera.- lo responde Kagome.

Feh, no tengo el tiempo para andar peleando con niñas tontas, que no saben otra cosa que molestar a la persona que ¡si trabaja!.- lo ultimo lo recalca, gritándolo pero no tan fuerte.

Usted es un tonto de primera.- se lo dice Kagome, para observar que alguien detrás del chico.

Y usted una niña tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para después entrar al elevador y cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola con la persona que se encuentra enfrente suyo.

Podía observar que aquella chica tenía un gran parecido con aquel hombre que acaba de discutir, de su misma estatura, aquellos ojos cafés, piel blanca, un precioso vestido de azul primavera, era hermosa, y aquella melena negra como la noche…

¿puedes verme?.- lo pregunta la señora

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, volviendo apretar el botón, llamando al elevador.

Quiero disculparme por la actitud de mi hijo.- se lo dice, para entrar con ella al elevador.

No se preocupe, no tiene la culpa de tener como hijo a un hombre así.- se lo contesta Kagome, demasiado molesta por aquel acontecimiento.

No se cual es el motivo del que puedas verme, ¿podrías ayudarme?.- lo pregunta aquella señora.

No lo se, la verdad vengo a una entrevista de trabajo.- se lo informa Kagome.

Lo se, pero ocupo que ayudes a mi hijo, por favor.- lo suplica.

Puf, está bien, pero lo menos posible que pueda hablar con su hijo.- se lo menciona Kagome, saliendo del elevador.

Gracias, ahora dirígete a la puerta que queda a mano derecha.- lo informa la señora.

Kagome le hace caso aquella señora, sin saber su nombre, ni nada por el estilo, para pararse enfrente de ella.

Por cierto mi nombre es Izayo Ikeda de Taisho.- lo menciona la misma Izayo.

Mi nombre es Kagome higurashi.- se presenta Kagome.

¿disculpe me hablaba?.- lo pregunta una joven que pasa por aquel extenso pasillo.

Jajaja, no es que estaba preparando mi presentación.- lo menciona Kagome, tratando de excusar aquello, solo ella podía ver a los muertos, y aquello se le había olvidado por completo.

Y me dicen a mi loca.- lo dice entre dientes la señorita que acaba de pasar.

Lo siento.- se disculpa la madre del chico.

No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada.- lo menciona Kagome, para dedicarse a tocar la puerta, para escuchar una voz masculina que anuncia "pase".

Kagome entra a la habitación para ver una mesa rectangular en el centro, bien podía ser la sala de juntas.

Al fondo de la mesa se puede ver la silla del jefe volteada dándole la espalda.

Kagome puede ver como comienza a girar para observar que es el mismo individuo con el que choco en la mañana.

¡¡Tú!.- lo gritan ambos al mismo tiempo.

¡¡oh Kami, ya estaba que este trabajo no lo tenía asegurado…

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola chikas. Unas grandes disculpas por no podérselos mandar ayer… pero mi hermano anda moleste y moleste que le de la computadora, no se que bicho le pico… cada ves me arto, ya quisiera tener 18 e irme de mi casa… este, también tengo que decirles que por unos días estaré sin Internet, así que solo les podré mandar los capítulos hasta donde tenga Internet, ya si no saben de mi es que no tengo Inter.… T.T**

**Muchas gracias por sus apoyos…**

**Sobre el anterior fic, sobre lo que sucedió con los amigos, ustedes imagínenselo… eso se los dejo a su criterio…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Nuevo Empleo

**Capitulo II.- Nuevo Empleo.**

¡¡oh Kami, ya estaba que este trabajo no lo tenía asegurado…

¿puedo saber a que vienes?.- lo pregunta el chico

A mi entrevista de trabajo.- lo menciona Kagome, al entrar a la sala, sin dar su brazo a torcer, ella tenía orgullo y dignidad.

Ja, y ¿Quién te crees para pedírmelo después de que me insultaste en la mañana?.- lo pregunta el pelinegro.

Pues soy Kagome Higurashi, y vengo por el trabajo, quiera o no.- se lo anuncia la pelinegra

Ja!...-

Inuyasha, hermanito, es mejor que no peles con la señorita.- lo anuncia una voz detrás de la chica, dejando ver a un hombre alto, casi de la misma estura que del chico enfrente, solo que un poco alto, el cabello negro, y los ojos del mismo color que el hombre enfrente ámbar intenso.

Sesshomaru, esta entrevista es para mí.- lo menciona el chico reprochándoselo a su hermano.

Era para ti, pero creo que es mejor que yo decía el futuro de esta señorita.- lo menciona Sesshomaru tomando asiento en una de las sillas de aquella sala.

Por favor señorita Higurashi, tome asiento.- lo dice Sesshomaru – ahora quisiera ver esos folletos de diseño y quiero hacerle algunas pruebas.- lo anuncia Sesshomaru, observando como su hermano se sienta a su lado con aquella cara de pocos amigos, que suele poner.

Kagome, saca sus diseños, algunos que hizo en la universidad bastante buenos, por ellos gano varios premios, otros apenas los había hecho… tan solo se los pasa a Sesshomaru, el cual lo mira con detenimiento, observando aquel trabajo que logra hacer la chica, se veían tan reales se podría decir que era un fotografía, estaba el cuerpo de la chica o del hombre, y con aquella ropa, diseñada por la misma chica, de colores llamativos pero no tanto, algo casual y algunos sencillos.

Me parecen maravillosos sus diseños, señorita Higurashi.- lo menciona Sesshomaru, depositándolos en la mesa, para que su hermano menor los observe.

Gracias.- lo menciona la chica.

Sesshomaru, siempre con un buen gusto, chica, este trabajo te lo dará mi otro hijo de esto estoy segura.- lo menciona la señora que se encuentra sentada a lado de Kagome, claro que la única que puede verla y escucharla es la misma Kagome.

Kagome tan solo sonríe, recordando que se encuentra en una entrevista de trabajo, y no puede ponerse ha hablar como loca, ¿Qué podría explicar?...

Kagome sonríe, y aquello lo percibe Inuyasha, que se encuentra atento a cada movimiento de la chica, debía de reconocer que era hermosa… pero con un carácter de los mil demonios y claro demasiado pesada, arrogante y altanera…

Ahora Kagome, permíteme mostrarte estas fotos, quiero que me des la descripción que puedas de estas piezas y cuanto valdrían en el mercado de ahora.- lo menciona e informa Sesshomaru, tomando las foto de un portafolio que trae consigo.

Kagome tan solo observa la primera foto que le enseña el señor, para empezar a analizarla aquello era demasiado fácil.

Si no estoy mal, esta es la espada que se menciona que dejo un demonio poderoso, se llama Tessaiga o bien conocida como Colmillo de acero, una espada demasiado vieja, quinientos años, si no mal recuerdo…- lo informa Kagome, dejando a un Inuyasha demasiado asombrado, era la primera chica que supiera de aquella espada que se encuentra en su familia desde hace generaciones.

Déjeme felicitarla señorita Higurashi.- lo menciona Sesshomaru – ahora dígame el precio de esta pieza.- se lo concluye esperando una respuesta de la chica.

Si señor, bien podría costar si hablamos de dólares aproximadamente diez millones de dólares o más, pero como la moneda japonesa la sobre pasa, su precio es incalculable, es un artefacto demasiado valioso para ponerle un precio, pero si desea venderla, podría ponerle cualquier precio que uno quisiera.- lo menciona Kagome, para observar como él hombre con él que choco en la mañana se le queda viendo.

Es usted impresiónate señorita Higurashi, creo que no necesito mostrarle las demás fotos, con esta es suficiente.- se lo dice el mismo Sesshomaru, el cual comienza a levantarse ocasionando que Kagome e Inuyasha hagan lo mismo – esta usted contratada, es un placer tenerla en la empresa Taisho.- se lo dice Sesshomaru para extenderle la mano.

Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, y este es mi hermano Inuyasha Taisho.- lo concluye el mismo Sesshomaru estrechando la mano de Kagome- bien, señorita creo que mi hermano me hará el favor de llevarla a su despacho.- lo ordena y menciona el mismo Taisho, observando a su hermano.

Eso si que no Sesshomaru.- lo repela Inuyasha, observando como su hermano, empieza a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación

Lo aras de la misma forma en que todavía eres mi empleado.- lo menciona el mismo Sesshomaru… para después cerrar la puerta, dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha, junto con su madre observando con una risita a su hijo, si no mal recordaba, antes de que muriera su esposo había dejado a Sesshomaru a cargo e Inuyasha sería su socio cuando cumpliera veinticinco años de los cuales le falta un año…

Inuyasha tan solo se queda observando como Kagome empieza a meter sus cosas a la pequeña maleta que trae consigo.

Vamos.- lo anuncia Inuyasha yendo hacia la puerta

Hey, espérame.- lo menciona Kagome, tratando de caminar a la velocidad de Inuyasha, por aquel extenso pasillo.

Si te pierdes yo te guió.- lo anuncia la señora detrás de ella.

Si claro, y después me van a preguntar como llegue a ese lugar.- lo menciona Kagome, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha la anda escuchando.

¿con quien hablas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha – oh ¿es que acaso estas loca?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha y se burla al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos marrones se oscurecen, cosa que Inuyasha no lo pasa por alto, observando como Kagome agacha la mirada y comienza a caminar pasándolo por alto, algo andaba mal… ¿Por qué de pronto ese cambio de actitud?.

Kagome, mi hijo no quisiera hacerlo arremete.- se trata de disculpar la madre de este, caminado cerca de la chica – perdónalo, es una reacción que tiene así Inuyasha, tan solo trata de hacerte enojar.- se lo concluye la señora, observando como Kagome tan solo camina sin hacerle caso.

Ya estaba harta, su infancia no fue de lo nada agradable, la escuela, las burlas, las bromas pesadas, no quería que lo mismo ocurriera, a veces odiaba tanto aquel don… lo odiaba.

¿Mi niña te ocurre algo malo?.- lo pregunta una señora de edad que aparece de la nada a lado de ella, al otro extremo de la chica.

Disculpe señora, pero no creo que le haga caso.- lo anuncia Izayo, al observar que aquella anciana esta muerta

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta sin comprender la actitud de su nieta.

Mi hijo, bueno… verá, mi hijo, el tonto que viene atrás de ella, la cacho hablando conmigo y le dijo que si esta loca.- lo concluye y confiesa la misma señora.

Oh, entiendo.- lo murmura la anciana

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Izayo.

Kagome, no tuvo una vida fácil, a causa de este don recibió muchas burlas, y ella es demasiado sensible… le afectan esos pequeños detalles.- lo confiesa la anciana – ahora tan solo nos ignora, guardándose en un capullo.- lo concluye la anciana.

Aquí es tu oficia lo anuncia Inuyasha.- viendo como la chica se para junto a el sin dirigirle la mirada… había algo que lo hacia sentir mal, como si aquel comentario le hubiera afectado demasiado a la chica.

Gracias…- lo murmura apenas Kagome, para comenzar a girar la perrilla.

Apenas iba a empujar la puerta, cuando siente como una mano la detiene, haciendo que volteé.

Espera…- lo menciona Inuyasha

Kagome, tan solo le muestra sus ojos opacos, sin brillo, era como si aquella chica en aquellos momentos fuera otra, no aquella chica que lo reto, que lo insulto y se atrevió a retarlo…

Yo…yo… lo siento.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras, nunca antes había pedido perdón, pero algo le decía desde el fondo desde su corazón que debía de hacerlo…

Kagome, abre sus ojos y observa como la madre del chico se encuentra al lado de el, con su mano en la mano del chico, ahora lo entendía todo, la mamá del chico se disculpaba por él… aquello tan solo la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba…

No te preocupes…- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de tragar aquellas ganas de llorar, pero aquello es inútil, dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

Tanto como la abuela de la chica y la madre del chico se sorprenden al ver la reacción de este, tomando entre sus brazos a Kagome, apara abrazarla, consolarla, dejando que tan solo ellas dos sean testigos de aquel abrazo, sabía que su hijo era explosivo y demasiado voluble y en algunas ocasiones no pensaba antes de actuar y pareciera que aquello le sucedió en aquellos momentos.

Inuyasha tan solo se da cuenta que se encuentra abrazando a Kagome, si así se llamaba aquella chica un nombre demasiado hermoso, un nombre cuyo significado le recordaba a su madre "gaviota" era el significado del nombre de Kagome, y aquella joven era una hermosa gaviota… la mas bella antes vista.

Inuyasha se separa de Kagome, para después ver como se mantiene tranquila, observándolo con aquellos enormes ojos cafés, marrones…

Creo que es mejor que te instales, y mañana comiences a trabajar.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, para salir de aquel abrazo, le hubiera gustado seguir con ello, pero no, no podía enamorarse, no después de que el amor para el no existía, cuando pensó tenerlo enfrente, la mujer que amo con locura lo traiciono…

Gracias, señor Taisho.- lo murmura Kagome, quitándose aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos, y dejando ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas… para la opinión de Inuyasha se veía demasiado adorable de aquella forma, una niña inocente y a la vez una mujer…

Feh, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.- lo menciona Inuyasha para darse la vuelta y dejar a la chica en aquel lugar… demasiado confundida.

Te dije que mi hijo era un amor.- lo menciona la señora observando su pequeño hijo entrar a la oficina…

Kagome tan solo no hizo caso al comentario de la señora, entrando a su oficina observando que le haría falta, era demasiado amplia, una mesa de dibujo, una ventada demasiado grande, observando el parque de enfrente, un escritorio a un alado con un sofá y un muro, tal ves para guardar libros… ya mañana podría traer sus cosas, y sentirse en casa.

-.-

Se la pasó hablando con la mamá de Inuyasha toda la tarde, se disculpo por su comportamiento en la oficina, pero parecía que su abuela Kae, le había puesto al tato de su vida personal molestándose un poco con ella.

Se había enterado como murió la madre del chico, y aquello le apenas muchísimo, según la señora Izayo querría que su hijo fuera feliz, desde su muerte, no era del todo feliz, quería decirle que ella siempre estaría en su corazón, lo vio crecer y lo vio titularse después de su muerte.

Quería irse con su esposo, pero parecía que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru la necesitaban, se había enterado de algunas cosas no muy buenas, que ambos necesitaban saber sobre la empresa, pero no sabía como decírselos.

Kagome, tenía muy en claro que debía de hablar con ellos, pero también estaba claro que no podía llegar y decirles _"hola, he estad hablando con tu madre y me ha dicho que están en peligro", _aparte de que la tomarían como loca, la insultarían y estaba que su trabajo se daba por muerto.

No estaba segura lo que iba hacer, pero con forme pasara el tiempo en la empresa se las ingeniaría, tan solo le daría tiempo al tiempo…

-.-

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en la nueva empleada, no sabía que le sucedía, primero la insulto, después la hizo llorar y para terminar la abrazo…

Parecía que esa chiquilla le traería problemas de cabeza y de mal humor, eso estaba claro.

Apenas era demasiado temprano, Jakotsu el cual era su secretario o secretaría, bueno eso no estaba definido bien en la vida de ese espécimen raro, todavía no llegaba y eso que el era el primero en hacerlo, para saludarlo de costumbre cosa que le aterraba _"hola señor bonito Taisho",_ puag!.

Podía escuchar algunas cosas moverse, dentro de la oficina que ocupaba Kagome, casi a lado de la suya…

Se encamina hacia el lugar, para abrir la puerta lentamente, puede observar como la chica se encuentra escuchando música clásica a nivel bajo, que tan solo se pueda escuchar por toda la habitación.

Puede verla arriba de la silla que se utiliza para moverse fácilmente, aquellas que solo los empresarios suelen tenerlas.

Kagome se encuentra acomodando algunos libros en la parte de arriba, junto con un peluche y otras cosillas que parecen gustarle a la chica.

En su escritorio un par de rosas y en la ventana flores, pareciera que lo hiciera su hogar, algunos diseños colgados en la pared, al igual que su titulo y una foto de ella y una anciana, tal vez sería su abuela.

Se acerca hacia ella con mucho cuidado, observándola acomodar el último libro en aquel lugar y comenzar a observar su trabajo en aquel librero extenso.

Inuyasha se acerca lentamente para posarse a lado de ella sin que sea percibido por la chica.

Puede escuchar un _"buu"_ y un _"cuidado"_ al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que pegue un grito y se resbale de la silla, para caer en unos fuertes brazos, cosa que la sorprende demasiado.

Yo trate de avisarte.- se lo menciona la madre del chico, para después desaparecer del lugar.

En aquella mañana Kagome llevaba una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa blanca y aquel pequeño saco violeta, del miso color que la falda y los zapatos.

¿te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, para observar como la chica tan solo abre los ojos para verlo detenidamente.

**Continuaraaaa!**

**Hola chikas, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, y como dije si es el titulo de una serie pero si se daran cuenta es todo opuesto a la serie…**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes y la verdad no se cuando me quisten el Internet T.T… así que tratare de publicarlo en la escuela, y hacer los capítulos en casa, tratare si no pues esperen dos semanas y me tendrán de nuevo… **

**Muchas gracias a por sus 24 reviews…**

**4604 Dinamita, Inuyashajazmin116, Agilita301, Aome 19961, Kikyousucks, Darck, Drakulanosferatu 666, KikiolaOtaku, Mayra 6314, Layeya 20991, Monikagomesweet, Andreinabarrios, Angie (se que son letras raras n.n!), Kagome 30002, Caro, Riyyo, Alexahechicera, Madmasuelriddley, Kagome QF, Alison 870, butterfly hime, luna, Lorena y Yuna Lime.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Un trabajo duro

**Capitulo III.- Un trabajo duro.**

¿te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, para observar como la chica tan solo abre los ojos para verlo detenidamente.

No sabía que responder, se sentía tan apenada, nunca espero aquello, se encontraba demasiado concentrada en su tarea…

¿me bajas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sintiéndose algo incomoda al verse en los brazos de aquel chico.

Feh!.- es la única respuesta que salen de los labios de Kagome.

¿¿Que haces en mi oficina?.- lo pregunta, ya de pie.

Te salve la vida y me pregunta ¿Qué hago en tu oficina?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin comprender aquella actitud tonta

Si, por lo que se no te di permiso de entrar.- se lo menciona Kagome, tratando de regresar aquella respiración.

Por lo menos un gracias ¿no?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, en forma sarcástica y retadora a la vez.

Gracias, ahora sal de mi oficina.- lo menciona Kagome, al ver como Izayo, la madre de este aparece a lado de Inuyasha.

Como quieras tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha para pasar a lado de la chica.

¿tonta?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos.

Si tonta, o que también estas sorda.- lo menciona el mismo chico.

Tú eres el tonto, yo no vine a interrumpir tu privacidad.- lo menciona Kagome un poco ya molesta.

Cállate tonta, que deberías de agradecérmelo.- se lo dice, para encaminarse a salir de la habitación.

Tonto…TONTO….¡¡TONTO! TÚ, BAKA.- lo grita Kagome, tomando el peluche que se encuentra a un lado de ella, que trajo para decorar su oficina y se lo lanza al chico en la cara, cuando este voltea.

Inuyasha recibe el golpe de aquel peluche en el centro de la cara, para sorprenderse de aquel atrevimiento.

El peluche cae al suelo después del impacto en el rostro de Inuyasha, para escuchar como la chica comienza a reírse, era linda su risa… se veía hermosa riéndose, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, aquel brillo en sus ojos marrones y aquellos labios carnosos…

Kagome por su parte no puede parar de reír tomando asiento en el escritorio.

No es gracioso tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha, poniendo un semblante de pocos amigos, pero a la vez deja ver una pequeña sonrisa, que bien se da cuenta su madre.

Claro que si jajá jajá.- lo trata de decir Kagome, sin parar de reír.

Ahora me la vas a pagar.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para tomar el pequeño peluche del suelo, y salir corriendo de la habitación, escuchando como la risa de la chica para y comienza a gritarle…

¡¡hey regrésame mi peluche!.- lo grita Kagome, continuamente, saliendo de su oficina y corretear al chico, llegando a la oficina de este para ver como un joven se le queda mirando a ambos, saludando al señor Taisho _"buenos días bonito Inuyasha"_ lo menciona aquel joven.

Quítate de mi camino.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para pasar a lado de aquel chico, que tan solo observa como pasa una segunda persona a su lado…

La puerta del despacho de su adorado Inuyasha se cierra de un golpe, dejando a la chica de cabello azabache gritar como loca _"señor Taisho abra esa puerta y regréseme ese peluche",_ claro que pareciera que su amo bonito no quería hacerle caso, ya que la joven empieza a golpear la puerta.

Ja! Hasta crees que te lo voy a regresar.- lo menciona Inuyasha desde el interior de su oficina.

Devuélvamelo señor Taisho…- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome.

En tus sueños tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha, sin abrir la puerta.

Bien quédeselo.- lo menciona Kagome, para dejar de golpear y darse la vuelta, e ir por una silla y colocarla enfrente de la puerta del chico, y pararse encima de ella, sin golpear la puerta esperando a que su jefe salga y lo atrape…

Inuyasha por su parte, ya no escucha aquellos gritos, ni golpes en la puerta, observando el peluche de la chica, un pequeño zorrito, de cola amarilla, cabello anaranjado y unos ojos de color verde con una rara vestimenta, un saco del mismo color del cabello del zorro un pantalón azul y una playera verde con manchas blancas.

Lo observa detenidamente, viendo que trae un nombre bordado en la parte de la playera _"Shippo" _ era el nombre de aquel peluche, puede observarlo y parece demasiado suave y conservado, se lo acerca a la nariz para aspirar el aroma de este, cosa que nota el olor de la chica, un olor demasiado exquisito.

señor, bonito y precioso Inuyasha, le traigo sus papeles.- lo anuncia el mismo Jakotsu, el cual se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta.

¿ya se fue la tonta y loca?.- lo menciona Inuyasha, pasando por alto aquellos calificativos que le solía poner Jakotsu, pero por mas que le decía que no lo hiciera parecía que lo anima mas.

Si amo bonito.- lo afirma Jakotsu, observando que la chica trata de controlar su coraje y las ganas de reír a la vez.

Kagome tan solo escucha como se empieza a girar la manija de la puerta, para abrir la puerta, cosa que pone la silla rápidamente y se vuelve a subir en ella, bloqueando el que se cierre de nuevo la puerta.

Inuyasha de pronto tan solo observa d su misma estatura a la chica, un poco mas alta que el a causa de la silla… tratando de fulminar con la mirada a Jakotsu que pareciera que desapareció.

_Ese traidor.- _lo piensa para si mismo el ojidorado.

¿Ahora me devuelve a Shippo?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin moverse de aquel lugar.

No.- es la única respuesta que hace el chico, para ver como Kagome observa el interior de la oficina y ve su peluche en el escritorio de ese baka.

¿puedo saber la razón?.- lo pregunta Kagome, demasiado desafiante y decidida que aquella pelea la iba a ganar ella…

Por que no se me antoja, aparte tú fuiste la tonta que me lo arrojo.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha.

Es… es… es un INSORPOTABLE.- lo grita Kagome, para empezar a moverse en la silla, demasiado enojada, cruzando sus brazos y no verlo a los ojos.

Y tú una tonta, niña mal creada, caprichuda, tonta, y más tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha, al ver que lo ha insultado enfrente de Jakotsu y s primo que aparece en la puerta del ascensor…

Kagome tan solo escucha la risa de Izayo la madre de este, sentada en el sillón que se encuentra a un lado, observando aquella "tonta pela"…

_¿es que nadie podía ayudarla con aquel pedazo de perro corriente?.-_ lo piensa la chica.

Perrucho de pacotilla, ¿Qué le haces a esta bella dama?.- lo pregunta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de la misma altura que el mismo Inuyasha.

No te metes en lo que no te llaman lobo rabioso.- lo menciona Inuyasha.

Kagome tan solo observa al joven que se encuentra de la misma estura del chic, elegante, y apuesto, ojos verdes agua, pero con un poco de oscuro, no tanto, una piel bronceada y un perfecto cuerpo… claro que Inuyasha no se quedaba corto, parecían familiares.

Mi nombre es Kouga Taisho, por desgracia primo de este perrucho.- lo menciona y se presenta a la vez Kouga, tomando la mano de la chica y saludándola como toda un caballero.

mi…mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.- lo balbucea primero, para dejar ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas.

Es un placer conocerte Kagome, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?.- lo pregunta Kouga fijando su mirada en aquella bella dama.

Si.- lo asiente y dice la chica.

Eres una hermosa flor, en plena primavera.- lo menciona el chico ojiverde, ocasionado el sonrojo de la chica un poco mas intenso, un suspiro por parte de Jakotsu y un feh! Por parte del mismo Inuyasha.

Gra-gracias.- lo menciona Kagome, retirando su mano, de entre las de Kouga.

Dime Kagome, ¿Qué te anda haciendo el salvaje de mi primo?.- lo pregunta Kouga, para centrar su miada en este.

Nada que te importe lobo.- lo contesta de mala manera Inuyasha.

Si quieres pelar peleamos.- se lo dice Kouga, para observar como su primo acepta la proposición con la mirada.

¡¡¿Qué!.- lo pregunta y grita a la vez Kagome.

Izayo por su parte, la cual se encuentra observando todo desde el principio se encuentra atacada de la risa, le faltaba unas buenas palomitas y sería una función gratis…

Inuyasha trata de salir de aquel lugar empujando un poco la silla que tiene a Kagome, para escuchar un pequeño grito y observar como la chica pierde el equilibrio, antes de que el mismo la tome entre sus brazos lo hace Kouga, rescatándola de que se lastime alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Si que eres baka, ¿ves lo que acabas de hacer?.- lo pregunta Kouga, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Kagome.

Inuyasha no menciona ni una sola palabra, de alguna manera no le gustaba que Kouga tuviera esas _"atenciones"_ con Kagome, le molestaba de cierta manera.

Ya chucho discúlpate.- lo menciona el mismo Kouga.

Ja! Yo no me disculpo con tontas.- lo menciona el mismo ojidorado.

Tontas! Tonto tú.- lo menciona Kagome y grita de nuevo una vez que baja de los brazos de Kouga.

Feh!.- es lo ultimo que dice Inuyasha para volver encerrarse en su oficina.

Me disculpo con el comportamiento de mi primo, no sabe como comportarse con mujeres hermosas.- lo menciona Kouga, para llamar la atención de Kagome.

Gracias.- lo menciona Kagome – creo que mejor vuelvo a trabajar.- lo menciona Kagome para retirarse a su oficina.

Es un placer conocerte Kagome, estaré ayudándote en lo que pueda.- se ofrece Kouga, al dejarla en la oficina de la chica.

Gracias de nuevo.- se lo dice Kagome.

No hay que darlas.- se lo menciona Kouga, para desaparecer en el pasillo y tal ves ir a la oficina de Sesshomaru o a la suya.

-.-

Jajajajaja.- se puede escuchar aquella risa.

No se ría por favor, que yo no le encuentro el chiste.- lo menciona Kagome, sentada en su oficina terminando de acomodar sus cosas.

Eso fue como estar en el cine.- lo menciona Izayo, sentada en el amplio sillón de aquella oficina.

Ja ja ja, que chistoso.- lo menciona sarcásticamente Kagome – yo no le veo lo chistoso su hijo es un tonto.- se lo menciona Kagome, para ver que aquello ocasiona otra risa en Izayo.

Bah, no podía hacer nada por callarla, mejor soportarla, así que decide ignorarla por un buen rato, observando que la misma Izayo la ha dejado hace horas, quien sabe a donde se abra metido, pero tenía un poco de hambre, pero no querría dejar la oficina… lo mejor era pedir una pizza, como le fascinaba esa comida chatarra y mmmm de peperonie era su favorita.

Toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar el teléfono de la pizzería para ordenar aquella pizza, dándole la dirección al chico, dentro de un rato sería hora de comer y todos los empleados estarían afuera así que no recibiría ninguna interrupción.

-.-

Puf, hasta que había terminado sus cosas, su oficina esta impecable y mejor, ya podría sentir como en casa, al cabo ahí pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo, lo único que le faltaba era Shippo, oh Shippo prometo rescatarte de las manos de ese demonio.

Escucha algunas voces afuera, para dirigirse ha abrir la puerta, viendo como se encuentra Inuyasha, recibiendo su pizza, cosa que le da algo de coraje, para salir de su lugar.

Hey, hey esa es mi pizza.- lo reclama Kagome, al ver que el repartidor se ha ido y su pizza la tiene Inuyasha.

¿a así?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, con una sonrisa burlona.

Si, así que devuélvamela.- lo menciona Kagome.

Creo que eso no se va a poder, a mi me gusta este tipo de pizza y prefiero comérmela.- lo concluye el chico para calar en su fosas nasales aquel olor que desprende la comida.

Eso si que no, devuélvamela.- lo repite Kagome, avanzando hacia el chico.

Solo si la alcanzas.- se lo dice para alcanzar la pizza sobre su cabeza para que Kagome tenga difícil acceso a ella.

Puede ver como la chica comienza a saltar tratando de agarrarla, provocando una carcajada por parte del chico, que tan solo la ve como una niña chiquita que quiere algo, pero aquello le es imposible.

Ya démela.- lo menciona y reprocha Kagome, para dar un brinco que la hace perder el equilibrio empujando con ella al chico, para caer encima de él.

Inuyasha tan solo ve como la pizza cae en buen estado sin abrirse o desparramarse, sintiendo un peso encima de él y respiración cerca de su rostro.

Gira un poco su rostro y puede encontrar el rostro de la chica, sus ojos cerrados, y fuertemente apretados, aquellos labios listos para ser probados y sus pequeñas manos en su pecho tratando de levantarse pero le es inútil, ya que las manos del chico se mantienen en su cintura.

Kagome tan solo siente como unos labios acaparan los suyos, observando que es Inuyasha el que se encuentra besándola

Cierra sus ojos, dejando que aquel dulce beso la lleve a otra dimensión, ya había besado antes, pero nunca penso que un beso pudiera sentir esas sensaciones, el cosquilleo y aquella sangre acumularse en sus mejillas…

Siente como se cambia de posición, Inuyasha la recuesta en el piso sin dejarla de besar, dejando que ella se encuentre entre el piso y el cuerpo del chico, delineando aquellos labios.

Abre su boca invitando a Kagome hacer lo mismo cosa que responde afirmativamente, empieza a profundizar el beso sintiendo una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, tan solo podía sentir como su boca se abría y cerraba, su legua exploraba aquel lugar provocándole sin fin de sensaciones, y tratando de acercarla hacia su cuerpo, respirando aquel aroma…

Puede escuchar el llamado del ascensor, para volverlo a la realidad, parecía que lo habían llamado de la planta baja, pero aquello fue suficiente para despegar sus labios de la chica, de mala gana… observándola que se encuentra agitada al igual que él, sus labios hinchados de la misma forma que ella y despintados, y los suyos pintados.

Los ojos de Kagome comienzan ha abrirse lentamente dejando ver aquel marrón en ellos, observando como aquellos dos ojos abres la miran sin ninguna exhibición.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura Kagome, lo suficiente para que lo escuche el chico, ocasionándole que se incorpore demasiado rápido…

Kagome hace lo mismo que el chico, se sentía aturdida desorientada, demasiado tonta, en las nubes y con aquellas sensaciones nuevas…

Lo único que hace es arreglarse y sacudir su falda para pasar de lado del chico, que no deja de observarla e irse a su oficina…

Estaba claro que no podía verlo a la cara, se sentía avergonzada, avergonzada, el mismo hecho que ella correspondió aquel beso sin ninguna restricción…

¿Ahora como vería a Inuyasha a la cara, lo mejor de todo era olvidarlo, de seguro él aria lo mismo… olvidar.

-.-

Se encontraba aturdido, demasiado aturdido, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a besarla, a besar a Kagome, pero creyó en aquel momento que le era demasiado necesario y así lo hizo, tal vez si no hubiera escuchado aquel molesto ruido que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ahora la seguiría comiendo con sus labios, eran una adicción…

Puede observar la pizza en el suelo, aquello que propicio el que Kagome cayera entre sus brazos y la besara…

Ve como se abren las puertas del elevador dejando ver a Jakotsu, el cual lo saluda de forma amigable como suele hacerlo…

¿Querido Inuyasha, esa pizza es tuya?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu que tan solo observa el cartón de esta.

No, es de la señorita Higurashi.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, recogiéndolo del suelo.

¿quiere que se lo lleve?.- lo pregunta el mismo Jakotsu que toma asiento en su lugar.

No, prefiero llevárselo yo.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha.

-.-

¿puedo pasar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, desde la puerta observando como Kagome, esta quitándose su saco.

Si, adelante.- lo menciona Kagome, sorprendida de que Inuyasha le pida permiso para aquello.

Se te olvido tu comida.- lo menciona Inuyasha, depositándola en la mesa

Gracias, ahora le pago.- lo menciona Kagome, para tomar su bolsa, cosa que Inuyasha la detiene

No lo hagas, mejor, que te parece si hacemos una tregua, y comemos juntos.- lo menciona y pregunta a la vez el mismo Inuyasha, que tan solo ve como asiente Kagome, para abrir la pizza y tomar unos vasos para salir de la oficina y traerlos llenos de agua.

Ambos se sientan en el sillón con su pedazo de pizza, Kagome observa como a Inuyasha se le cae un pedazo de peperoni causándole risa, cosa que Inuyasha tan solo observa como comienza a reír la chica, uniéndose con ella.

Señor Taisho, ya que estamos en una tregua ¿puede regresarme a Shippo?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Por el momento Kagome estamos en una tregua pero Shippo no entra en esa.- se lo dice el chico, para ver como la cara de Kagome se contrae – pero mañana puedes seguir peleando por su salvación.- lo concluye el chico con una carcajada.

¿Es un tonto lo sabía?.- lo pregunta y menciona a la vez.

Ja! Y tu eres la tonta.- se lo contra-ataca el chico.

Déjeme decirle que Shippo no puede estar sin mi.- lo menciona Kagome, tomando su pedazo de pizza.

¿así, pues déjame decirte que Shippo esta muy bien sin ti, hasta me platico que roncas.- lo concluye Inuyasha, observando como un sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de la chica.

Eso no es cierto, Shippo nunca diría algo tan feo de mí.- lo dice Kagome.

Pues eso fue lo que me dijo.- lo afirma Inuyasha.

Me dice eso para ponerlo en mi contra.- se lo dice Kagome, tratando de no escuchar aquellas tonterías.

Vale, bien… ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dándose por vencido en el tema de Shippo.

¿que-que quiere que le cuente…?- lo pregunta Kagome

Primera por ahora déjame llamarme de usted.- se lo anuncia – solo por esta pequeña tregua .- se lo repita al ver que la chica esta a punto de decir algo o protestar – mejor dime Kagome ¿tienes novio?.- lo pregunta, no había pensado en aquella pregunta, pero debía de saberla.

La verdad es que no.- lo dice sinceramente – y ¿ust… tú?.- lo pregunta

Tampoco tengo novio, si fuera el caso andaría con Jakotsu.- lo anuncia en forma de burla Inuyasha, ocasionado un sonrojo en la mejillas de Kagome, se venía hermosa así sonrojada.

Kagome se empieza a reír con él.

Quise decir novia.- lo rectifica la misma pelinegra.

No pues no tengo, soy libre.- lo menciona con una sonrisa entre sus labios – no me digas que quieres con este bombón.- lo menciona Inuyasha.

Claro que no, es solo que usted… digo tú me preguntaste lo mismo.- lo menciona nerviosamente Kagome, equivocándose en las palabras.

Sabías que te ves hermosa nerviosa y sonrojada.- lo menciona Inuyasha en voz alta, dándose cuenta de su error al ver como Kagome desvía la mirada y se pone mas colorada para morderse el labio inferior, aquella frase era para si mismo.

Gracias.- lo susurra Kagome, sin verlo a la cara.

Hey, lo digo en serio.- se lo dice para tomar con su mano el mentón de la chica., haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, viendo aquella mirada dorada.

Sshh… no digas nada.- lo menciona el chico, dejando que su dedo pulgar roce los labios de la chica, para cercar su rostro cada vez al de Kagome… sintiendo la respiración de ella sobre la suya, deslizando sus labios en leves caricias sin unirlos.

¡Lindo Inuyasha!.- se escucha que alguien lo grita para abrir la puerta en par en par, haciendo que la pareja se separe de un solo golpe, dejando a una Kagome sonrojada y a un Inuyasha desconcertado.

¿sucede algo Jakotsu?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, levantándose del sillón.

Por supuesto que si lindo y precioso Inuyasha, tienes que firmar estos papeles, y darle los diseños a la señorita Higurashi.- lo informa Jakotsu con aquellas poses femeninas… demasiadas graciosas.

Si lo haré.- lo contesta el chico, para después salir de la habitación con Jakotsu.

-.-

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde su primer día de clases, una pelea constante con Inuyasha, pareciera que se había tomado la palabra al pie de la letra, que solo en aquella ocasión abría tregua, por que los demás días era discutir, que por los diseños, que por Shippo, que por el café, por todo, hasta la cuestionaba y le insinuaba que andaba ella tras los huesitos de Kouga su primo, Oh Kami, ese hombre estaba loco, y eso que Izayo se dedicaba a reírse de ella por las peleas constantes que tenía con Inuyasha.

Su abuela en cambio también se reía de ella, ese era el colmo de todos, y para acabar con su magnifico día, debió de parase demasiado temprano para acabar los diseños que el baka de Inuyasha se los había encargado, pensaba que era maquina andante en la hora de hacer los diseños…

A las siete de la mañana la empresa estaba desierta, así que podía poner su música y concentrarse en la elaboración de la última lamina que debía de presentarle a ese baka.

Se abren las puertas del elevador, para apretar el quinto botón, pensando en lo que debía de diseñar y colorear, darle vida a sus obras…

Sale del mismo, para dirigirse a su oficina prendiendo la luz, y acomodar sus cosas en el sillón, para comenzar a trabajar, escuchando una música clásica demasiado relajada.

Apenas estaba en el coloreo de la obra para escuchar un sonido afuera de su oficina, lo deja pasar por alto, pero lo vuelve a escuchar, armándose de valor para salir e investigar de seguro era la madre de Inuyasha, su abuela o otra persona, pero bien sabía que tipo de persona, por supuesto que muerta.

¿señora Izayo?.- lo pregunta Kagome en voz alta, para ver como se escucha un ultimo sonido.

¿abuela, ¿señora Izayo?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?.- lo pregunta la persona atrás de ella, dándole tan solo chancee de darse cuenta que es Inuyasha.

**Continuaraa!.**

**Muajajajaja, bueno chikas, pensaba traérselos temprano pero cierta chica me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y seguí su consejo, muajajajaja….**

**Bueno este capitulo lo hice algo largo, por que no se si mañana pueda entrar a internet, así que decidí mejor traerles este, para que lo disfruten, ya saben que no se si podré actualizar pronto si no tengo Internet en mi casa, solo sería en la escuela.**

**Muchas gracias por sus 24 reviews.**

**Sacerdotisa 6, Draculanosteratu 66, KikilaOtaku, Anaixainu-Kag, Mayra 6314, Kikyousucks, InuyashaJazmin116, Aome 19961, agilita301, twindpd1, 4604Dinamita, Allison 870, AndreinaBarrios, Angie, Layeya 20991, Yuiren 31, Caro, Narei, Kagome QF, Kagome 30002, Rei 22, Bianka Lucero, Lorena y KagInu160.**

**Así que disfrútenlo y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi…**


	4. Don

**Capitulo IV.- Don.**

¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?.- lo pregunta la persona atrás de ella, dándole tan solo chancee de darse cuenta que es Inuyasha.

¡¡Oh Kami! En aquellos momentos había metido la pata y hasta el fondo…. ¿ahora que podía hacer?

Kagome, ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?.- lo vuelve a preguntar el mismo Inuyasha, sin comprender por que aquella chiquilla sabía el nombre de su madre si él hace años que no hablaba de ella.

Yo….yo….yo…- lo balbucea Kagome

¿tú que?.- lo pregunta demasiado desesperado

Si le digo se va a reír de mi.- lo menciona la misma pelinegra.

No creo reírme de ti, ahora contéstame lo que te pregunte.- lo menciona el chico, ya arto de seguir con aquel juego.

Es que yo he estado hablando con tu madre.- lo confiesa de una vez por todas Kagome

Izayo se encuentra a lado del chico, esperando la reacción de su hijo, pero nunca espero que este se riera, dejando que se escuche una carcajada…

Me estas diciendo que hablas con los muertos.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de no reírse mas de la cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, bajando la mirada, era lo mismo que en la escuela, todo mundo se reía de ella, por que la encontraban dizque hablando _"sola",_ o le hacían bromas pesadas el día de los muertos…

Déjame decirte que no te creo, mi madre murió hace años y no planeo escuchar alguien que se cree "súper poderosa" y que puede hablar con ellos, jajajaja como si se pudiera.- lo menciona riéndose, cosa que puede ver como la misma Kagome, tan solo escucha sus palabras.

Kagome, querida… por favor no te lo tomes a mal, mi hijo nunca ha creído en ellos, por favor perdónalo.- trata de mencionarlo la madre de este acercándose hacia la joven, que da un paso hacia atrás.

Inuyasha puede ver como Kagome, se aleja de él, callando su risa.

Basta…- lo murmura Kagome – basta… basta…BASTA!.- lo ultimo lo grita, para que en aquel pasillo todos los focos exploten de un manera inexplicable y las puertas abiertas se cierren de un solo golpe, junto con las ventanas y los archiveros.

Izayo puede ver lo que acaba de hacer Kagome, puede observar una, aura blanca con gris, para llegar al negro, alrededor de ella de pies a cabeza, intensificándose mas… algo andaba mal.

Inuyasha por su parte no pude explicarse lo que acaba de suceder, que paso, cuando Kagome termino de gritar el basta, todo se cerro, y explotaron los focos, quedando todo a oscuras, para que se prenda la lámpara de a lado que es contra cualquier golpe, iluminado a la chica.

Ka-Kagome…- lo murmura el mismo Inuyasha, que trata de acercarse a la chica, pro pareciera que algo se lo impide, como una barrera, pero no había ninguna…

Aléjate de mí.- lo menciona Kagome, viéndolo a los ojos.

Esa no era su Kagome, esos ojos no eran marrones eran negros sin brillo alguno, y pareciera que aquel rostro angelical había desaparecido, dejando ver uno con odio infinito… esa no era la Kagome, tonta, alegre, inocente y demasiado despistada que había contratado… esa no era su Kagome…

Kagome comienza a caminar, por medio del pasillo para llegar a su oficina y sin hacer esfuerzo de ningún movimiento abrirla, y cerrarla con llave, es como si estuviera en un trance, como si no fuera ella… como si…

¿Qué ha pasado Izayo, tuve que venir al sentir algo malo.- lo pregunta la abuela de Kagome, al aparecer a lado de la señora.

La verdad no lo se, Kagome, le dijo a Inuyasha sobre su don y bueno…- lo menciona Izayo.

¿y bueno, que?.- lo pregunta la abuela

El se río de ella.- se lo confiesa – pero pareciera que Kagome fuera otra, su aura era blanca y después negra…- lo explica Izayo sin comprender lo que acaba de ver.

Oh! No Kami!.- lo grita la abuela de Kagome, para dejar ver un rostro aterrador.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta alarmada Izayo, que puede observar como su hijo sigue desconcertado.

Izayo, promete que por ahora alejaras a tu hijo de ella, y tú también debes de hacerlo.- lo anuncia rápidamente la anciana.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta demasiado desconcertada la madre del chico.

Algo malo acaba de suceder, si tu hijo se encuentra con ella, sin ella desearlo puede salir lastimado, y tú puedes desaparecer.- lo menciona la abuela

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta

Mi nieta, cuando era un bebé fue visitada por dos personas, una buena y otra mala, la persona de espíritu bueno le dio dones, el poder mover las cosas, el vernos, el sentir y el protegerse, pero la otra persona, sabía que como cualquier humano tiende a enojarse, a salir lastimado y a la desdicha, sabiendo de ellos, él le conjuro para que cuando tuviera aquellos sentimientos su lado oscuro apareciera inundado su alma.- lo explica la abuela, lo mas breve posible – de pequeña no le sucedía tanto a mi Kagome, pero cuando empezó a crecer y a poder vernos, se asusto y los chiquillos en esa edad se burlaron de ella.- lo recuerda – parece ser que mi nieta ha llegado a su fin y hoy exploto.- lo menciona Kaede, la abuela de esta.

Lo entiendo, estaré al pendiente de Inuyasha.- lo menciona Izayo para desaparecer.

Oh Kami, esperaba que Kagome, pudiera vencer aquello maligno, lo esperaba… su nieta, tanto que sufrió… y ahora parecía tener represalias, aunque no quisiera su hija tendría que escucharla, y tratar de controlar a su hija.

-.-

¿Dónde es la oficina de la señorita Higurashi?.- lo pregunta una señora tal ves de una edad considerable para ser la madre de la chica, los mismos ojos marrones un poco mas claros, y el pelo azulado a diferencia de la chica que es azabache.

En el quinto piso.- lo menciona y contesta la recepcionista.

Espero que no aya llegado tarde.- lo menciona la madre de esta dentro del elevador que se encuentra sola.

Hija, es por Kagome recuérdalo.- lo menciona la madre de esta.

Tu tienes la culpa de todo lo que le sucede a mi hija.- lo reclama la señora

Sesuki, yo solo trataba que Kagome…-

¿Qué Kagome que, desde que le ensañaste a "adorar" su don, no hace mas que darme pesadillas, bien puede negarlo como lo he hecho yo.- lo menciona e interrumpe la madre.

¿entonces por que ahora si te dignas a verme?.- lo pregunta la madre

Por que bien se que era sobre Kagome, bien sabes que la familia Higurashi y cada descendientes tiene los dones, excepto Kagome, que pareciera que ella posee mas.- lo concluye la madre

Necesitamos hablar hija.- lo menciona su madre, antes de que esta salga del ascensor.

No yo quiero hablar contigo, madre… en esta ocasión lo hago solo por mi hija.- lo menciona antes de ignorarla por completo.

¿Dónde es la oficina de Kagome Higurashi?.- lo vuelve a preguntar la madre al individuo que se encuentra en el escritorio en medio de dos oficinas.

Es esa.- lo contesta señalando la del lado derecho.

Gracias.- lo agradece la señora para dirigirse a ella.

Sesuki abre la puerta, para observar a su hija en el suelo, con sus piernas flexionadas y siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, su cabeza hundida dentro de ellas, y un aura negra y blanca a su alrededor, pareciera estar luchando.

Todo esto es tu culpa madre.- lo menciona Sesuki, al ver el estado de su hija, nunca antes se había presentado de esa forma.

Ya no me lo reproches, haz algo por ella.- se lo dice la madre de esta.

Bien, ¿Dónde esta Shippo?.- lo pregunta Sesuki.

¡¡Shippo!.- lo grita Kaede.

Si Shippo, ¿Dónde diablos esta?.- lo pregunta la madre de Kagome

Esta en la oficina del jefe de Kagome, la oficina de Inuyasha.- lo confiesa Kaede.

Gracias.- lo agradece la madre de esta.

-.-

Joven, sea amable de regresarme a Shippo.- lo menciona la señora dentro de la oficina del chico.

¿Quién demonios es usted?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, levantadote de su asiento.

Tu peor pesadilla, si no me lo regresas.- lo menciona y amenaza la madre de esta.

Lamento decirle señora que eso no se va a poder.- lo reta el mismo ojidorado.

Eso ya lo veremos hombre de pacotilla.- lo insulta la madre de Kagome.

La madre de Kagome, levanta un brazo y con su mano señala el muñeco que se encuentra atrás del chico, para levantarlo y dirigirlo hacia ella, Inuyasha intenta tomarlo pero le es impedido, con la otra mano de la señora, que lo sienta y avienta con todo y silla a la pared, dejándolo quieto, mientras toma al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Mas le vale dejar a mi hija en paz, si no sabrá de lo que soy capaz.- lo amenaza la madre de Kagome antes de salir de la oficina.

Pudiste hacerlo mas amable hija.- lo menciona la madre de la señora.

Si claro, como sueles hacerlo tú, y no obtienes resultados.- se lo contesta, para entrar de nuevo a la oficina de su Kagome.

Este es el último favor, madre.- lo menciona su hija, para elevar al peluche y lanzarlo dentro del campo, dejándolo quito en el centro de el con Kagome, esperando que aquel peluche que una vez su abuela se lo regalo, sabiendo de los poderes de la pequeña Kagome, era para calmarla y depositar ahí las energías negativas y desecharlas.

Kagome puede sentir como una parte de su alma comienza a descansar, para sentir que su energía comienza a desaparecer, dejándola exhausta.

Puede ver a su madre de pie, un momento ¿su madre?... la observa con detenimiento, a lado de su abuela, que mantiene una cara de alegría, en cambio su mamá se encuentra ¿molesta o preocupada, bueno eso nunca lo sabría bien.

Hola, Kagome.- lo saluda su madre, al ver como la aura blanca regresa a su hija.

Hola mamá.- lo saluda Kagome, un poco débil.

¿Puedes levantarte?.- lo pregunta Sesuki.

Si, eso creo.- lo menciona Kagome, levantándose con dificultad, sosteniéndose de la pared.

Vamos a casa.- lo anuncia, Sesuki

Pero… mamá, mi trabajo.- lo menciona Kagome

Pero nada… estas demasiado débil, para trabajar, descansar te ara bien.- lo menciona Sesuki al salir de la habitación.

Kagome trata de ponerse de pie, y sostenerse, debía de demostrarle a su mamá que ya no era ninguna niña de diez años que puede venir a controlar a la escuela, ya es una adulta y tiene veinte cuatro años, cosa que su madre todavía no entiende.

-.-

Dígale al jefe de mi hija, que ella se ira a descansar ya que no se siente del todo bien.- lo anuncia la madre de la chica, a Jakotsu que tan solo ve como su jefe sale de la oficina y Kagome, de la suya, algo débil, tratando de sostenerse de la pared.

¿Qué sucede, aquí?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Sucede que mi hija esta demasiado débil y tan solo estoy pidiendo su día.- lo menciona la madre de Kagome.

Inuyasha tan solo observa a Kagome, que se encuentra respirando con dificultad, y tratando de quedarse de pie, ignorando a la madre de la chica, empieza ha avanzar hacia ella, para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha… perdón…- lo murmura Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, para después caer inconsciente en ellos.

Oh Kami, se sentía tan culpable, pareciera que por su culpa Kagome estuviera de en ese estado, era tan frágil y el se había encargado de romperla en mil pedazos.

Joven, si piensa ayudarme, ¿se podría dar prisa?.- lo pregunta la madre de la chica, apretando el botón que llama al ascensor.

Si claro.- lo contesta Inuyasha, para avanzar hacia donde se encuentra la señora.

Amo…- lo menciona Jakotsu

Cancela mis citas, mañana regreso.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, para entrar al elevador.

-.-

mmmm… se sentía tan cómoda, parecía que estuviera abrazando alguna suave y que la mantenía protegida y demasiado segura…se acorruca mas contra aquella cosa, mmmm puede percibir un olor demasiado delicioso, aparte de lo blando que es, un poco duro pero demasiado cómodo…

torpemente y con demasiada flojera empieza ha abrir los ojos, para ver algo blanco… alza un poco el rostro y puede ver que Inuyasha se encuentra a su lado, ¡¡oh Kami!...

se levanta de un golpe, dejando que los brazos de Inuyasha se mantengan en su cintura, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, pero un momento ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa, ¿si ella estaba en la oficina?... ¿Qué día era?... mmmm ¿Por qué no recordaba las cosas?...

Lo ultimo que recordaba es que Inuyasha le había preguntado ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de su madre?... todo lo demás le era demasiado confuso…

**Continuaraaa!**

**Continuaraaa!**

**Muajajajajaja, me levante y supe que tenía hoy Internet, así que me apure hacerles la continuación, y de nuevo espero que les guste…**

**Quiero pedirles un gran favor…**

**Sobre sus reviews, por favor no los eliminen si se equivocan o mandan otra cosa no los eliminen, por que pienso que alguien mas los elimino algún administrador y no se si es alguien que me dio un mensaje aunque sea corto y no puedo anotarlo en el capitulo, y creo que el ver sus nombres con los demás, sienten así que si leo sus mensajes… así que por favor no los borren… les pido ese FAVORSOTE!...**

**Sobre si mañana tengo Internet y la semana no lo se, pero si no lo tengo, les mando un mensaje en la escuela reportándome con TODAS ustedes…**

**Mil gracias por sus 18 reviews..**

**Yuminusic (una disculpa por no ponerte en el anterior capitulo).**

**Kikyousucks,draculanosferatu 666 (espero escribirlo bien), KikilaOtaku, Anaizainu-kag, Inuyashajazmin116, Lunita, Twindpd1, Aome 19961, Kagome QF (Daniel), Yuiren 31, Kagome 30002, Layeya 20991, Melikagome, Willnira, Serena Tsukino Chiba, KagInu160 (creo que lo puse mal la vez pasada) y Bianka Lucero.**

**Muchas gracias!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	5. ¿Memoria en blanco?

**Capitulo V.- ¿Memoria en blanco?.**

Lo ultimo que recordaba es que Inuyasha le había preguntado ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de su madre?... todo lo demás le era demasiado confuso…

¿te pasa algo malo?.- escucha que una voz se lo pregunta

Solo me duele la cabeza.- lo menciona Kagome – dígame ¿Qué hace en mi casa, en mi habitación y en mi cama?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha, tan solo la jala para volver a acostarla y aprisionarla entre sus fuertes brazos…

¿No crees que deberías de llamarme de tú?.- lo pregunta el chico, cerrando los ojos, para descansar con Kagome a su lado.

No, así que por favor suélteme.- lo menciona Kagome, sintiendo como su corazón esta apunto de estallar.

No te voy a soltar, hasta que me hables de tú.- lo menciona Inuyasha, respirando el aroma de Kagome… y a su vez deslizando su nariz por el costado del cuello de la chica.

Se sentía tan vulnerable entre los brazos de Inuyasha… una parte de ella le decía que saliera rápido de entre sus brazos antes de arrepentirse después, pero otra le decía que lo disfrutara, no todos los días lo tenía así con ella…

Me puedes soltar por favor.- lo menciona Kagome, claro debía de ganar la otra parte…

Ves que diferencia.- lo menciona Inuyasha, soltando de aquel abrazo a la chica, tan solo deja que su espalda completa de con el colchón y su vista hacia el techo.

Sr.…digo Inuyasha, ¿Qué hace en mi casa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, incorporándose de nuevo, para ver como se encuentra el chico, con la misma ropa que lo vio y ella en cambio esta con su pijama.

Bueno, verás acompañe a tu madre para traerte.- lo menciona el chico

¿mi madre?.- lo pregunta confundida Kagome, sin entender de que habla

_Le advierto señor Taisho que cuando despierte mi hija, no recordara nada del día anterior ya usted sabrá si quiere hacerle recordar.- lo menciona la madre de la chica, hacia el ojidorado._

_Entiendo.- lo menciona Inuyasha, al observar a la chica dormida en la cama._

Yo me hice cargo de ti.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de cerrar los ojos, estuvo la mitad de la noche despierto sintiendo las pesadillas de la chica, y alguna que otra vez con fiebre, según la madre de Kagome aquello era normal, mas o menos le explico algunas cosas, pero según la señora Sesuki le debía de preguntar a Kagome, ella tan solo le contó lo que la chica nunca recordaba.

¿Me-me cambio de ropa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tomando las sabanas y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla – es un pervertido.- lo concluye Kagome, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Jajajaja, eres una tontuela, claro que no… esa fue tu mamá.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo aquel sonrojo adorable en las mejillas de Kagome.

¡¡Oh Kami!.- lo grita Kagome, saliendo de la cama rápidamente

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apenas incorporándose.

No le… te entregado las laminas.- lo menciona Kagome, hurgando entre su closet para ver que se va a poner.

¡¡Bah! Déjalo para después, hoy te puedes dar el lujo de llegar tarde.- lo menciona Inuyasha para volverse a acotar en la cama, se sentía tan cansado.

¿llegar tarde?.- lo pregunta Kagome, girándose para observar a su jefe en la cama todavía durmiendo.

Si llegar tarde.- lo confirma Inuyasha

Pero si vamos a llegar tarde, ve que hora es son las diez de la mañana.- lo anuncia Kagome.

Kagome, no es por molestar pero me la pase toda la noche cuidando de ti, apenas hace cinco horas pude dormir bien… ¿me harías el favor de volver a la cama y dormir un rato mas?.- lo pide el mismo ojidorado, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo con Kagome a su lado, por lo menos pudo dormir a gusto esas horas, nunca antes había dormido bien con alguna otra mujer, pero con Kagome era totalmente distinto…

Yo… perdón.- lo menciona toda apenada la pelinegra, regresando a la cama con el chico, acomodándose de espalda, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, para verlo a la cara, era una desconsiderada.

Así esta mucho mejor.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, jalando a Kagome junto a él, abrazándola para dejar que su cara descanse en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

Al principio se sintió un poco nerviosa, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero después se logro relajar, quedándose dormida entre los brazos del chico.

-.-

Escuchaba sonar su celular, prefería dejarlo sonar, pero Kagome se encontraba a su lado y lo mas seguro es que se despertara y aquello era lo menos que quería en aquellos momentos.

Saca con mucho cuidado su brazo de la cintura de la chica, para dejar de abrazarla, acomoda a Kagome en la almohada, para quitarla de su pecho… se levanta de la cama con demasiada flojera, para observar a donde diablos dejo su saco y su playera…

Puede verlas en la silla de alado, buscando su celular, logra sacarlo y contesta.

¿bueno?.- lo menciona Inuyasha.

Lindo Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no has venido?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu al otro lado de la línea

¿Tan solo para eso me llamaste?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de no querer ir a estrangular a ese sujeto.

Es que el señor Kouga, anda preocupado por usted.- lo menciona el mismo Jakotsu

Ja, si claro como ese lobo se preocupara por mi.- lo menciona Inuyasha.

Bueno, la verdad es por la señorita Higurashi, como le mencione que usted se fue con ella, el quiere saber por que no ha venido tampoco.- lo confiesa Jakotsu.

Dile al imbecil de mi primo que deje descansar a las personas…- lo menciona Inuyasha para apagar el teléfono… así nadie se atrevería a molestarlo.

Sabía muy bien que ese lobo andaba tras los huesitos de Kagome, pero eso si no se lo iba a permitir… menos que él sabía que Kagome tenía aquellos poderes, se sentía mal el haberse burlado de ella, pero no creía en aquellas cosas… todavía no estaba convencido del todo… pero tenía que tener su mente abierta para cualquier cosa.

Puede ver a Kagome dormida todavía en la cama, si no mal andaba en la hora eran las doce de la mañana… mmmm pero todavía tenía mucho sueño, y quería estar con Kagome, así que mejor optaba con la idea de regresar a la cama con aquella pequeña…

-.-

Había dormido de maravilla el día anterior, por desgracia los días pasaban demasiado rápido y el estar con Kagome no fue la excepción.

Apenas iba llegando a la oficina, gracias al que se dio el día libre, tenía que hacer mucho trabajo, ya su hermano querido le dio las instrucciones de lo que debía de entregar final del día y no era nada complicado pero lo único malo es que quitaba mucho tiempo.

Antes de entrar a su oficina escucha el ascensor, anunciando que alguien esta por salir de el, se da cuenta que es Kagome, arreglada, ahora lleva una falta vaquera junto con las botas y una playera sencilla, demasiado hermosa diría alguien.

Buenos días Kagome.- lo saluda Inuyasha.

Buenos días señor Taisho.- lo dice de la misma forma la chica

Hey, habíamos quedado que me dirías Inuyasha.- lo recuerda el mismo Inuyasha, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Es que… no podría.- se escucha la pelinegra

Si, si puedes… aparte no recuerdas que pasamos todo el día juntos, con más razón debes de hablarme de tú.- lo reprocha y menciona el mismo pelinegro.

Tratare sr. T… digo Inuyasha.- lo corrige Kagome.

Así esta mejor.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, para entrar a la oficina.

No sabía que actitud o momento fue el que Inuyasha cambio tan de repente con ella, se la paso todo el día de ayer cuidando de ella, durmieron hasta tarde y le dio permiso de tomarse ese día… se la había pasado tan a gusto con él…

-.-

Déjame decirte hija, que me parece excelente idea que seas mi nuera.- lo menciona la madre de Inuyasha, que aparece de la nada en medio de la habitación

¡¡¿Qué!.- lo pregunta y grita a la vez la misma Kagome, tratando de controlar aquel sonrojo, tan solo toma entre sus manos cualquier cosa y empieza a jugar con ella.

¿No me digas que mi hijo no es guapo?.- lo pregunta la madre de la chica, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del lugar, exactamente enfrente de la joven, que se mantiene en el escritorio, hace unos momentos se encontraba terminando los diseños de los folletos, precisamente de los cuales se los debía de llevar a Inuyasha.

Claro que si… digo no…- lo corrige rápidamente, tratando de que la tierra la trague viva, ese día andaba en la baba y lo confirmaba… ¿Cómo pudo decirle que si a la señora, estaba de acuerdo de que Inuyasha no estaba nada mal… y nada mal era nada mal, un hombre, perfecto para ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero ese hombre no estaba a su alcance.

¿Cómo que mi hijo no esta a tu alcance?.- lo pregunta la señora, esperando una respuesta ante aquel pensamiento por parte de la chica, haciendo que la joven se ponga tan roja como la grana.

¡¡oh Kami, había olvidado el pequeño detalle que los fantasmas puedes leer los pensamientos, ¿entonces que podía hacer, de lo único que se alegraba es que ella solo podía verlos, a excepción de su madre, ya que su abuela ahora pertenece al ramo de los fantasmas…

Kagome, Kagome llamando a tierra, responda.- lo menciona la misma Izayo que ve como aquella chica empieza a adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

¿He?.- es la única respuesta que da Kagome, para regresar a lo que dirían algunos, al planeta tierra.

Hija, yo se que Inuyasha es un cuero de hombre, pero no debes de anda soñando con eso, ¿no crees que suficiente tuve con su padre?.- lo menciona la señora dándole un toque de doble sentido a sus palabras, cosa que empieza a dar carcajadas que la única que puede escucharlo es Kagome, para que su cara ya roja no cambie de color, y tome algún libro lo abra y se esconda de tras de el.

Hey Kagome, necesito que….- lo dice una voz que no termina aquella oración observando a la chica, escondida detrás de un libro, demasiado raro para el…

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta aquel joven

¡¡hey tonta!.- lo grita el pelinegro, para entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, observando que la chica no le hace algún caso.

Vamos Kagome, dile a mi hijo que te gusta.- lo menciona Izayo muerta de la risa, al ver la expresión de la chica, y a su vez observando como su hijo empieza ha acercarse hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, aquello si que iba hacer cómico.

Kagome… Kagome.- la llama Inuyasha, observando como la chica se mantiene detrás de un libro.

Hey tonta.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tomando el libro para ver que la chica mantiene sus ojos cerrados y se encuentra sonrojada, ¡¡ja! Se veía adorable… demasiado diría él.

Kagome tan solo siente como unos labios se posan en su mejilla dándole un dulce beso, que bien hace que la despierte de su trance, para abrir sus ojos, viendo una mirada dorada posarse en ella.

Se levanta de un salto echando hacia atrás su silla, lo único bueno de todo eso es que la silla tenía rueditas facilitando el empujón.

Kagome se lleva sus manos al pecho, tratando de tranquilizar a su loco corazón, pero si no sentía que lo sostenía, parecía que lo iba a perder por dos cosas, una por el susto y por lo que acaba de sentir con aquel corto beso.

Por su parte Inuyasha se encuentra confundido ante la reacción de la chica, nunca espero que ella se portara de esa manera, pero menos espero tener el impulso de besarla en la mejilla, bien se hubiera conformado con sus labios, pero por desgracia aquellos en aquel momento no estaban a su alcance, bah!.

¿te sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado rompiendo aquel silencio.

Kagome tan solo mueve rápidamente su cabeza en señal de que no, sin decir alguna palabra o emitir algún sonido.

Vamos Kagome, no muerdo.- lo menciona ya desesperado el chico al ver que la misma pelinegra se queda quieta, desde que entro, primero no lo escucho después se puso demasiado nerviosa y ahora no le hablaba… bien como decían ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?.

Bien se iba a dar por vencido, si la chica no querría hablarle pues bien, ya después intentaría otros medios, pero ahora debía de hacer el trabajo después se preocuparía por ella, aunque bien le gustaría volver a los días en que le estuvo hablando demasiado bien, hasta se fue a comer un par de veces con ella, después del accidente, parecía haber cambiando y encontraba a una joven demasiado infantil y demasiado inocente en algunos aspectos.

Vamos hija, dile algo, o ¿que te comió la lengua los ratones?.- lo pregunta Izayo con aquella sonrisa demasiado burlona, al ver como reacciono la chica ante aquel inocente beso, ya se había burlado de que ella durmió con su hijo y que durmió demasiado cómoda, tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo ya tenía uno que otro sentimiento por Kagome y esta igual hacia él, solo ocupaba un empujoncito, cosa que bien podría hacerlo ella, pillando y molestando a la chica delante de su hijo, hasta que ella explote y diga sus sentimientos enfrente de su hijo.

Kagome, ocupo las laminas.- lo menciona Inuyasha, observando como la misma Kagome dirige su mirada hacia su escritorio donde le muestra las laminas terminadas.

Nos vemos al rato pequeña.- lo dice Inuyasha al tomar las laminas acercarse hacia la chica y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después dirigirse a la salida de la oficina.

Al ver que Inuyasha ya cerro la puerta, no sabía si gritar, brincar, tomar un cuaderno y golpearse, o lo pero del caso aventarse por la ventana, había sido demasiado tonta e infantil, en no poder hablarle a Inuyasha, y precisamente por los comentarios de Izayo…

Esa mujer la había abandonado y ella, muy tonta… ¿ahora como le explicaría su actitud a Inuyasha?...

Kyaaaaaa!... debía de matar a alguien desahogarse, que vergüenza, que vergüenza, ¡¡que vergüenza!.

-.-

¡¡soy una tonta!.- se escucha en toda la oficina, claro sin salir al pasillo, solo como un balbuceo de que alguien estuviera hablando ¿sola?.

Inuyasha pega su oreja al otro lado de la puerta, tratando de escuchar la conversación…. cosa que logra hacerlo.

Soy una tonta, no puede hablar, soy una infantil y estoy muy baka.- lo escucha decir para escuchar que la respiración de la chica, empieza ha hacerse agitada y continuar con un grito.

Inuyasha abre la puerta, para encontrar a Kagome en medio de la oficina, observando al muñeco que tiene enfrente suyo, precisamente Shippo, como si le estuviera contando sus problemas a ese pequeño peluche.

Kagome al ver a Inuyasha, se lleva las manos a la boca, tratando de no decir otra cosa tonta, si bien sabía parecía que el estuvo escuchando todo, parecía que ese no era su día, todo le salía mal… todo.

Pobre Shippo.- lo menciona Inuyasha entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Kagome no logra comprender el comentario hasta que Inuyasha se acerca y toma al pequeño peluche entre sus brazos, para flotarle la cabeza y mostrárselo.

¿no crees que has traumado al pequeño?.- lo menciona el ojidorado

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin comprender su pregunta

Debo de imaginar el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar Shippo al oírte gritar.- se lo dice mostrándole una sonrisa – ya sabemos que eres algo tonta e infantil, pero no debes de recordárselo a Shippo, ¿Qué culpa tiene?.- do aquello se lo dice con algo de burla, ocasionando que Kagome le responda con una sonrisa y un poco de enfado en su rostro.

Que gracioso Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome, sin darse cuenta que en aquel momento ya empezó hablarle de tú y eso que hace días le costaba trabajo.

Hasta que la pequeña, ya sabe hablarme de tú.- lo menciona Inuyasha al darse cuenta.

Kagome no sabe que decir, mas bien ¿Qué le diría, ya no podía cometer mas tonterías en ese día, bueno que importaba una mas…

Bueno, bueno… yo venía a ver ¿si querías ir a comer conmigo?.- lo menciona y pregunta el chico dejando a Shippo en el lugar donde lo encontró.

Este…. Yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome, por una parte bien quería quedarse en la oficina huyendo del chico, pero por otra se moría de ganas de ir a comer con él.

Ándale ¿si?.- lo pregunta y ruge el hico, poniendo una cara demasiado cómica, como si un niño pidiera un dulce.

Está bien pero, solo si quitas esa cara.- lo menciona Kagome, sabiendo bien que esa cara que pone el chico es su punto débil.

¿Qué cara?.- lo pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

Esa.- lo contesta Kagome, observando como el chico comienza a caminar hacia ella.

Bien, pero ¿que te parece esta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, alargando una mano hacia la cintura de la pelinegra, para acercarla hacia el.

¡¡Oh Kami, esa cara, aquella cara la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, y sus brazos, ¡¡oh Kami, tan solo rogaba que fueran los suficientes fuertes para sostenerla, que dentro de poco se desvanecería por completo.

Inuyasha se acerca hacia el cuerpo de la chica, dejando que ella mantenga sus manos fuertemente apoyados de sus brazos, para acercar poco a poco sus labios a los labios de la pelinegra… esperando y añorando por días aquel manjar.

¡¡Lindo Inuyasha!.- lo grita cierto individuo que abre la puerta en par en par dejando que Kagome siga en los brazos de Inuyasha, y este se quede a escaso centímetros de aquellos labios.

¡Ups! ¿interrumpo algo?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu al ver a la pareja de aquella forma.

Kagome, tan solo deja que su cara se esconda en el pecho del chico, sin mostrar aquellas mejillas encendidas y tratar de no seguir temblando.

¡¡¿Qué si no interrumpía algo! ¡¡Oh Kami, ¡¡Claro que si!... ese tonto, de Jakotsu se las iba a pagar y COMPLETAS… solo un baka como el preguntaría tal cosa… y ahora se había quedado sin ¡¡BESO!.

¿interrumpí algo?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Jakotsu

No.- lo contesta Kagome – no se preocupe señor Jakotsu, yo seguiré en mis cosas.- lo dice la chica para tratar de salir de los brazos del pelinegro.

¡¿Qué no!... Kagome hubieras dicho que si… debía de golpear a alguien y ese iba a ser el baka de Jakotsu, el afortunado al sentir sus golpes.

Lindo Inuyasha, su hermano Sesshomaru lo quiere ver, dice que es urgente.- lo informa Jakotsu, pasa salir después de la habitación, dejando a una Kagome e Inuyasha a solas y en silencio total.

Espérame, ahora vuelvo y vamos a comer.- lo menciona Inuyasha para salir de la habitación, dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Se escucha un suspiro algo fuerte por toda la habitación para ver como la chica se deja caer a la silla de alado, tratando de recuperar a su corazón y aquella respiración que se encontraba perdida…

-.-

¿Se puede saber a que diablos me mandaste llamar?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado apenas entrando a la oficina de su hermano

Que carácter, ya cásate ¿no?.- lo menciona el mismo Sesshomaru que se mantiene tranquilo en su posición sentado detrás de aquel escritorio.

Feh, dime ¿para que me llamaste?.- lo pregunta, tratando de evitar aquella pregunta.

Como buen hermano, quiero mencionarte a ti primero, el que se celebrara, el viernes de la próxima semana una reunión importante, de la cual tu te aras cargo de presentarle al señor Takeguada Naraku, los papeles para el nuevo contrato.- lo menciona Sesshomaru, mostrándole dos pases a aquel lugar de eventos – y bien puedes llevar a acompañante.- lo menciona el chico, para dejarle aquellos dos boletos enfrente de sus ojos.

¿a quien yo quiera?.- lo pregunta, al saber que puede llevar cualquier tipo de compañía

Si, a quien quieras de todas tus conquistas, pero dame su nombre, para ponerla en la lista.- lo menciona Sesshomaru, tomando una pluma y anotarla.

Kagome Higurashi.- lo contesta Inuyasha, observando la cara de asombro que pone su hermano, en lugar de anotar el nombre se le queda viendo - ¿Qué?.- lo pregunta

Te advierto Inuyasha, si Kagome renuncia por que jugaste con sus sentimientos don Juan, el que sale de esta empresa eres tú.- se lo dice, tratando de que su hermano se comporte.

Bah, tu confía e mi.- lo dice el chico

Ja, eso mismo me dijiste con la pasada y se fue, aunque te lo agradezco por que tenemos a Kagome, pero con ella no te atrevas.- lo concluye Sesshomaru, para anotar el nombre de la chica

Tu tranquilo, que no planeo hacerle nada malo.- lo dice Inuyasha, para tomar ambos boletos y salir de la oficina.

-.-

¿Qué te parece la comida?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, dándole una probada de su comida, a la chica…

mmmm… deliciosa.- lo responde después de haberse pasado aquel trozo de carne.

Te dije que concia el lugar perfecto.- lo menciona Inuyasha, recordando que después de haber salido de la oficina de su hermano fue con la chica, para llevarla a comer, lo prometido, aunque esta se negó pero después de unos ruegos más, acepto encantada.

Tienes que decirle que si.- lo menciona Izayo sentada enfrente del chico.

Kagome, ¿me escuchas?.- lo pregunta Izayo, viendo que la chica la ignora completamente

No.- lo contesta Kagome

No, ¿Qué Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, escuchando aquel repentino no.

Nada Inuyasha, estaba pensando en voz alta.- lo menciona la misma Kagome, tratando de disfrazar aquel no, se le olvidaba que no podía hablar libremente.

¿a así?.- lo pregunta el chico, dándose una idea, si Kagome le había dicho ya que ella podía hablar con las personas muertas, debía de haber alguien con ellos… bueno ese tema no lo volvió a tocar con Kagome, desde que no recordaba nada, y él no quería que lo hiciera.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, para concentrarse en su platillo de carne, algo ya acabado por cierto, pero se podía ver una ensalada rusa y una carne azada medio acabada, con unos trozos y para finalizar un puré de papa.

Bueno, como quieras.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para después darle un trago a su bebida – por cierto Kagome, quiero invitarte a una cena.- lo finaliza el chico al dejar l vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

¿cena?.- lo pregunta Kagome, volteando al lugar donde se encuentra Izayo, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras escucha el _"te lo dije"…_

Si, una cena de trabajo.- lo contesta - ¿aceptas?.- lo pregunta

Bueno, yo… no lo se…- lo menciona Kagome, dando un bocado a su carne.

Por favor…. es el viernes.- lo informa el ojidorado, y a su vez poniendo cara de perro medio morir.

Yo….yo….yo…- lo balbucea al no saber que decir

Solo di si Kagome.- lo dice Izayo, a su lado.

Una parte bien que quería decir que si, pero la otra le decía que no, si iba a la fiesta con él, estaría ante sus pies, pero si no iba sabía que se arrepentiría de eso. ¿Entonces?

Yo….- lo dice, sin terminar su frase

Ándale di que si.- lo menciona, tanto como la madre del chico e Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo cosa que causa ternura en Kagome y algo de risa.

Está bien.- lo responde por fin, viendo como la cara de Izayo se alegra por su hijo, y le cierra un ojo para desaparecer, bueno nunca entendería a aquella mujer, estaba claro; en cambio con Inuyasha fue distinto, se le iluminaron los ojos de un resplandor que nunca antes había visto, y sus facciones se relajaron hasta cierto punto en notarlo tan perfecto ante sus ojos… perfecto… sencillamente perfecto…

-.-

Apenas había sentido la semana, como volaban los días, y mas alguno que otro disfrutándolo, de la madre de Inuyasha apenas sabía un poco, la señora tan solo se aparecía en las ocasiones menos oportunas cuando ella se encontraba con su hijo o cuando pensaba en el, ¡aquello no era junto!.

Su abuela Kaede, apenas se aparecía por las mañanas, parecía que le tomaba mucho, pero mucho tiempo el convencer a su madre que de una vez por todas aceptara su legado, y no lo rechazara como solía hacerlo, ¿pero que resultado obtenía su abuela?... nada, su madre era una terca y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más nerviosa que nada, esperaba con ansias la cena con Inuyasha, según lo que había explicado del asunto, una cena de negocios, le había ofrecido el que iban a la cena y después podían retirase temprano e ir a pasarla en uno de los bailes, o lo que ella quisiera.

Kagome, no me digas que vas a salir con el baka de mi primo.- lo dice Kouga entrando en la oficina de la chica.

Este… Kouga, verás… yo…- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome, aquello si que no se lo había esperado.

Tan solo dime quería Kagome, que aquello no es cierto.- lo dice con un poco de esperanza en sus palabras, cosa que caen en decepción al ver el rostro tan serio de la chica.

Oh, ya veo.- lo murmura el mismo Kouga.

Yo lo siento.- lo contesta Kagome, sintiéndose mal por el chico, sabía que el le había pedido una cena y ella siempre se negaba o mas bien Inuyasha no la dejaba terminar, y aquello la hacia sentir fatal.

No te preocupes Kagome.- lo trata de decir el ojiverde, para no sentir mal a la chica.

Mira hacemos esto Kouga, por que no me invitas a comer el sábado.- lo sugiere Kagome, cosa que recibe como una respuesta una sonrisa por parte del chico.

¿enserio Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico sin entender aquel ofrecimiento, como si fuera una grata sorpresa, y vaya que lo era.

Claro que si Kouga, aparte eres mi amigo.- lo menciona Kagome, para recibir un abrazo del chico y un beso en su mejilla.

¡¿¿Qué significa esto!.- lo pregunta y grita a su vez una persona desde la puerta y bien se sabe quien es.

Nada que te importe bestia.- lo contesta Kouga para darle la cara a su primo.

Claro que me importa.- lo contesta Inuyasha, claro sin pensar como solía hacerlo, y aquello lo único que hace es demostrar aquellos celitos que empiezan a florecer.

Bien, si tanto quieres saber…- lo dice su primó con una sonrisa entre sus labios – le estaba pidiendo a Kagome que fuera mi novia.- lo concluye el mismo Kouga, con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios al ver la palidez de su primo.

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**Muajajajaja!... soy genial, jajajaja estoy loka, bueno estos días no me han quitado el Inter. n.n!... pero no he podido traerles el capitulo por que la tarea no me dejaba, es que… es que… ash! Odio a los hombres de mi salón ¬¬#... fíjense que me dejaron hacer el trabajo de equipo SOLITA T.T…. y claro como quiero sakar buenas calificación tuve que hacerlo sola :S… pero bueno, espero compensarlas (os) con este capitulo algo largo…**

**También espero traerles los capítulos lo mas pronto posible que pueda, pero ya saben se ensañan conmigo nif… nif…**

**Bueno ahora dejemos mis problemas a un lado y quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, muchas gracias por ellos chikas y chikos…**

**OMG! Tengo 27 reviews T.T, nunca antes había recibido tantos… T.T…. muchas graicas….**

**Agilita301, Draku, Kagome-inuvale, Anaixainukag, 4604 Sinamita, Inuyashajazmin116, Kikyousucks, Twindpd 1, Aome 19961, Kikila Otaku, Sandriña, Mayra 6314, Nerixicamorena, Yuiren 31, Layeya 20991, Riyyu, Tu amiga, Caro, Kagome QF (Daniel), Madmasuelriddley, Pipermel, Carol, Andreinabarrios, Kagome 3002, KagInu160, Melikagome y Butterfly hime.**

**GRACIAS A TOSAS Y TODOS….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. ¿Creyendo o no?

**Capitulo VI.- ¿Creyendo o no?.**

Bien, si tanto quieres saber…- lo dice su primó con una sonrisa entre sus labios – le estaba pidiendo a Kagome que fuera mi novia.- lo concluye el mismo Kouga, con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios al ver la palidez de su primo.

Ta…ta…ta… eso… eso… no podía ser cierto, no podía ¿acaso Kagome había aceptado, ¿andaba con su primo?...

Jajajaja, si no fuera Inuyasha su primo, jajajaja no le hubiera hecho esa broma, parecía que lo había tomado demasiado mal, pobre…. Jajjajaja.

Hey primo relájate, que solo fue una broma.- lo dice Kouga sin parar de reír, al ver la cara de palidez del pelinegro.

¿br-broma?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, logrando progresas esas palabras.

Si broma, jajajaja estas bien baka.- lo menciona Kouga, para salir de la oficina dando fuertes carcajadas, que bien apenas puedes pararse.

Kagome solo siente la mirada furiosa posarse en ella, bueno, no quiso decir algo por temor a que la regara, pero también quería saber la reacción de Inuyasha, respecto a lo de Kouga, y apara su sorpresa pudo ver el rostro pálido del chico, con uno asustado…

Se encontraba furioso, furioso de que Kouga le haya tomado el pelo… le daban ganas de ir a golpearlo y quitarle esa cara de tonto… y para el colmo Kagome, no hacia mas que mirarlo.

Ahora mismo iba a demostrarles a todo mundo que esos labios y esa mujer, son suyos, son suyos y de nadie mas… absolutamente nadie mas.

Kagome puede ver como Inuyasha empieza ha avanzar hacia ella, con cierta llama en sus ojos, provocando que ella misma retroceda dos pasos, hasta chocar con el mismo escritorio que se encuentra a atrás suyo.

Inuyasha… este… yo… puedo… explicarlo.- lo balbucea la misma Kagome, tratando de que el chico se detenga pero aquello no lo logra.

Por su parte Inuyasha ignora aquellas, palabras para acorralar a la misma Kagome, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y finalizar con atraerla a su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su propio pecho, y por que no, morir de un infarto al sentir al chico demasiado cerca.

Siente como los labios de Inuyasha capturan los suyos, sin ningún aviso, dejando que la apriete mas hacia su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos, para entregarse a ese sin fin de emociones, las mariposas en su estomago, aquella electricidad y fugo recorrer su cuerpo, y aquello que la hace sentirse demasiado débil entre los brazos del mismo Inuyasha, para dejar que él la sostenga a su antojo.

Tan solo puede sentir como Inuyasha la carga un poco despegándola del suelo, y tomarla entre sus brazos con demasiada facilidad.

Apenas había sentido el movimiento del ojidorado, para volverla a dejar en el piso, solo que ahora estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios, mmmm si por ella fuera se quedaba en aquella posición y disfrutando de esos labio todo el día…

Debía de despegar sus labios, antes de que fueran acabados de un solo bocado, aparte de que ocupaba algo de oxigeno vital, comienza a despegarlos, pero siente como Inuyasha muerde su labio inferior deteniendo su curso y volver a atraparlo, estaba decidido no podía dejarlo, demasiado adicto.

De pronto se puede escuchar un par de sonidos algo raros como un _"emm…emm"_ junto con dos toces algo demasiado fingidas.

De mala gana se separa de los labios de Kagome, escuchando aquella interrupción, para alzar su rostro y ver a su hermano enfrente de ellos, saliendo del pasillo, bien se había llevado a la chica afuera de la oficina, para así demostrarle a TODO el mundo que esa mujer era suya y no del baka de Kouga, pero a su vez se arrepiente, si se hubiera quedado a dentro estaría todavía en el beso sin interrupciones.

Lamento interrumpir hermanito.- lo menciona Sesshomaru, observando que Kagome todavía se encuentra entre los brazos de su hermano, y aquel rostro escondido en el pecho de este, supongamos que algo avergonzada.

¿se te perdió algo?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha.

Que yo sepa, el pasillo es libre.- lo menciona con una sonrisa demasiado burlona – y creo que los besos y las muestras pasionales son afuera de las instalaciones de la empresa.- lo concluye el mismo Sesshomaru.

Hey a otro perro con ese hueso.- lo dice el ojidorado – por si no lo recuerdas hermanito, tu andas con tus muestras "pasionales" con Rin, la secretaria de entrada.- lo menciona ahora Inuyasha con una sonrisa demasiado burlo, al voltearla aquello a su querido hermano.

Emmm…. ¿y ahora que decía, era verdad el andaba con Rin, pero Rin era otra cosa, aunque Kagome no estaba nada mal, pero no era su tipo, bah! A quien engañaba, él también hacia lo mismo con Rin…

Hermanito nos vemos, que tengo que llevar a esta bella dama, a que se ponga hermosa para la cena.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, que bien le ofrece su bolso, esa era la razón numero dos de la cual la saco de la oficina – le daré tus saludos a Rin, ahora que la vea.- lo anuncia el mismo Inuyasha tomando el ascensor y cerrar las puertas de este.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan solo dejaba que Inuyasha la llevara con él, dejo que la tomara dócilmente entre sus brazos y caminara con ella, escuchando un _"hola Rin, te manda saludos mi hermano",_ y bien la chica no contesto, pero lo que si suponía es que se había puesto roja, un poco menos de lo que ella se encontraba.

-.-

Oh Kami, andaba demasiado emocionada, después de que Inuyasha y ella salieran de la empresa, él la trajo a su casa, para que se cambiara y ya después regresaría con ella, para irse a la cena.

Ya bien se metió a bañarse y andaba ahora escogiendo que vestido bonito el ponerse.

Yo opino que mejor el azul.- lo menciona Kagome enfrente del espejo, probándose por encima aquel vestido azul oscuro con tirantes, demasiado sencillo pero a la vez elegante, en su otra mano se encontraba uno rojo casi parecido al azul solo que este demasiado elegante, en la silla tenía sus guantes blancos y zapatos rojos.

¡¡Kagome!.- se escucha que lo grita una voz, haciendo que la propia pelinegra brinque del susto, para observar como la madre del chico aparece enfrente suyo, con una cara demasiado pálida, asustada en pocas palabras.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Si, no puedes ir a la cena.- lo dice Izayo, yendo de una vez al grano.

¿Qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin entender el ¿Por qué?.

Hija, no puedes ir a la cena, y mucho menos mi hijo.- lo menciona Izayo, observando como Kagome da unos pasos hacia atrás para sentarse en la cama.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, tratando de respirar.

Mi hijo esta en peligro, en esa cena abra un atentado y su fin es matar a Inuyasha Taisho, ¿me entiendes?.- lo pregunta al final la señora, tratando de que la chica haga todo lo posible por no ir y que convenza a su hijo de lo mismo.

Yo… yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, tratando de saber que puede hacer, para decirle al chico que no deben de ir a la fiesta, no podía ir a pararse y decirle _"Inuyasha no podemos ir, por que tu madre me dijo que sufrirás un atentado de muerte",_ se burlaría de ella.

-.-

Puede escuchar el timbre llamar la puerta, para abrirla, y observar que Inuyasha la saluda con una de aquellas sonrisas que logran derretirla al instante, y un _"hola", _para ver como la observa de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Demasiado hermosa.- lo dice Inuyasha, observando el bello vestido azul marino de la chica, al fin al cabo nunca se puso los dos que debía de escoger.

Y tú estas muy guapo.- lo agradece Kagome con ese comentario para dejar pasar al joven, a su departamento… mientras va por su bolso y suéter, pero era la verdad, se veía demasiado guapo de smoking, alto, fuerte e irresistible.

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al observar a la chica de vuelta…

¡¡NO!.- lo grita Izayo, enfrente de Inuyasha, observando a la chica, que pareciera no hacerle caso.

Si, vamos.- lo contesta la pelinegra, observando al final a la madre del chico, tratando de saber que puede inventar antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

-.-

Maldición.- lo murmura Inuyasha, pero demasiado fuerte para que Kagome pueda escucharlo.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, estando dentro del auto.

Si, se me olvidaron los boletos, tendremos que ir a mi casa por ellos.- lo informa Inuyasha, poniendo en Marcia el carro, aquel convertible rojo, demasiado elegante, pero también demasiado preciso para un soltero y demasiado codiciado, dirían algunas chicas.

Kagome no pone ninguna resistencia al ir a la casa del chico, parecía que aquello era obra de Izayo, sabía que los fantasmas podían desplazar las cosas si se lo proponían y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

Ahora, debes de detener a mi hijo.- lo menciona Izayo, en el asiento de atrás.

¡¡Lo sabia, eso había sido plan de la madre del chico, con razón Inuyasha andaba buscando los boletos en la guantera y nunca los encontró…

-.-

Inuyasha insistió en que la acompañara a su departamento, tuvieron que subir por el levador, para llegar al pen house, casi al último piso, y ella lo mucho que detestaba las alturas…

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento del chico, puede observar como el saca su juego de llaves y comienza ha abrir la puerta, para dejarla entrar a ella primero, observando aquel hermoso entorno, para ser soltero tenía un buen gusto, los muebles de madera fina, las cosas acomodadas en su lugar y en la sala se puede ver aquel conjunto de sillones de color blanco marfil, algo demasiado raro, pero le llamaban un poco de atención el sentarse, ocasionado que se acerque a ellos y se siente, sintiendo como se hunde aquello, eran cómodos como almohadas de algodón.

Espérame ahora vuelvo.- lo anuncia Inuyasha entrando a una de las habitaciones que se observa por el pasillo.

Ahora dile a mi hijo que no pueden ir.- lo insiste Izayo, a lado de la chica.

No puedo.- lo niega Kagome, tratando de hablar de otra cosa

Claro que puedes.- lo anima Izayo

No, no puedo.- lo vuelve a negar Kagome

Hija, debes de hacerlo, no puedo dejar que mi hijo muera.- lo menciona la madre del chico – me obligaras a encerrarlos.- lo amenaza

No por favor.- lo ruega Kagome.

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta, para que la chica se de por vencida

Está bien, se lo diré.- lo dice demasiado derrotada, nunca podría pelear con un fantasma y salir ganado.

Ya estoy de vuelta.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, saliendo de la habitación

Este… Inuyasha…- lo comienza a decir Kagome

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta el chico, para dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra Kagome.

La verdad si.- lo confiesa

¿te duele algo, ¿estas enferma?.- lo comienza a preguntar

No.- lo contesta, sin verlo a los ojos manteniendo su cabeza agachada – este… veras… no podemos ir a la cena.- lo termina Kagome, tratando de escuchar que Inuyasha empiece a reclamar, pero aquello parece que no viene.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, aunque estaba pensando en eso, en no ir y quedarse con Kagome, raptarla en su departamento, solo para él.

Este… como te explico… este…- lo balbucea Kagome, apretando fuertemente su bolsa.

Dime lo que sea.- lo dice el mismo ojidorado, tratando de darle ánimos.

Verás… yo… tengo una habilidad…- lo comienza a decir Kagome – este… y puedo ver… a los muertos…y yo…- lo trata de decir, pero los nervios no pueden dejarla hablar del todo, por lo menos no había escuchado la risa burlona – y he estado hablando con… tú madre.- lo concluye Kagome, para alzar su rostro y observar la expresión del chico, serena, pero con algo de sorpresa, de seguro no le creía.

¿mi-mi… ma-madre?.- lo pregunta, tratando de procesar la ultima información que le acaba de dar.

Si.- lo contesta y asiente con la cabeza.

Kagome…- la llama - ¿puedo tener la duda de no creerte?.- lo pregunta el chico, ocasionado demasiado asombro en la chica, otros se habían burlado de ella, pero en cambio Inuyasha, era diferente, estaba de acuerdo que no era creíble aquello, pero no se burlo.

Tan solo ve como asiente Kagome un si con la cabeza, para pensar en lo que debe de hacer, hace tiempo que no hablaba de su madre y ahora venía y le decían que ella todavía se encontraba con él… era algo increíble…

Lo siento pequeña, pero debemos de asistir a esa cena.- lo menciona Inuyasha, levantándose del asiento.

Inuyasha…-

Si no lo hago Sesshomaru, me matara antes de que yo lo haga con Kouga.- lo menciona el propio Inuyasha interrumpiendo a la chica.

Debía de pensar algo y demasiado rápido, no podía dejar ahora que Inuyasha se fuera, no podían matarlo, según lo que le había dicho Izayo en el departamento, aquella emboscada era precisamente para acabar con Inuyasha y otro socio de ellos, pero no podía salvar al otro individuo, debía de salvar a Inuyasha… así se lo pidió Izayo.

Puede ver como Kagome pasa a su lado, y se posa en la puerta, abriendo sus brazos e impidiéndole el paso con un _"no" _demasiado firme.

Pequeña, recuerda que soy más fuerte que tú.- lo menciona Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona, bien podría ahora tomarla entre sus brazos y quitarla de la puerta, para salir.

No me importa.- lo contesta Kagome, sin da su bazo a torce

Ja!.- es la única contestación de Inuyasha para acercarse hacia Kagome.

Se puede escuchar un cierre de chapas, para después que las llaves desaparezcan de su lugar, algo anda mal… o ¿bien?

Puf, bien creo que no podré convencerte, ni a ti ni a mi madre, pero que quede claro que si mañana me matan, tu serás la única responsable.- lo anuncia y recuerda el mismo Inuyasha.

Kagome tan solo sonríe al saber que Inuyasha ha aceptado el no ir a la cena… retirándose de aquel lugar.

Gracias…- lo agradece la chica para retirarse a sentar al sillón de nuevo.

Como no vamos a ir a la cena, y no podemos salir hasta mañana… tendrás que quedarte a dormir…- lo dice Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al observar a la chica enfrente de él.

-.-

Puede escuchar el maldito sonido del teléfono, sonar constantemente, dejaba de sonar un tiempo corto y volvía, con el alargar su mano empieza a tantear la zona y conseguir contestar para mencionar el _"¿bueno?"._

Hermano, gracias a Kami que estas bien…- se escucha del otro lado del teléfono.

¿sucede algo malo Sesshomaru?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apenas volviendo a la tierra después de haberse quedado dormido en el sillón, con la chica entre sus brazos.

Prende las noticias Inuyasha…- lo menciona Sesshomaru, haciendo que su hermano tome el control de encima de ambos y prenda la televisión enfrente suyo en el canal de noticias, para ver como se encuentra destrozado todo el lugar donde se supone que debió de haber estado la noche anterior.

**Continuaraaa!...**

**Me siento tan cansada, creo que este capitulo lo acabe dormida, andaba escribiendo, y nunca supe cuando me quede dormida arriba del teclado, tan solo me di cuenta cuando estaban puras teclas sin sentido al despertarme… pero prometido es deuda, les traigo aquí el capitulo del fic… así que por favor no me maten… XD.**

**Sorry ando desvariando, por cierto chikas, las que tienen mi msn, y me agregan por el fic para platicar, si desean pasar mi correo se los agradezco, pero por favor no se lo pasen a hombres que me digan cosas bonitas y su único fin el de conquista, y mucho menos a chavas que me quieran insultar, estoy de acuerdo que me divierto un poco con esas personas, pero he andado súper cansada y no he tenido tiempo para nada, las que hablan conmigo ya saben como soy bromista y toda la cosa, pero les agradecería ese favorzote ¿si?.**

**Ya dale con mi choro, así que muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Kikyousucks, agilita301, draku, Sandriña, anaixainu-kag, KikilaOtaku, Aome 1996, Twindpd 1, Kagome-Inuvale, Layeya 20991, Yuiren 31, Kagome QF, Sessho Dan 1208, Carol, AndreinaBarrios, Angie, Caro, Magael, Pipermel, Kagome 30002, Madmasuelriddley, Riyyu, Kazami-Sensei, Lorena, KagomeKatheyne, TLAP y KagInu160.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	7. ¿Quieres…?

**Capitulo VII.- ¿Quieres…?**

Puede escuchar el maldito sonido del teléfono, sonar constantemente, dejaba de sonar un tiempo corto y volvía, con el alargar su mano empieza a tantear la zona y conseguir contestar para mencionar el _"¿bueno?"._

Hermano, gracias a Kami que estas bien…- se escucha del otro lado del teléfono.

¿sucede algo malo Sesshomaru?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apenas volviendo a la tierra después de haberse quedado dormido en el sillón, con la chica entre sus brazos.

Prende las noticias Inuyasha…- lo menciona Sesshomaru, haciendo que su hermano tome el control de encima de ambos y prenda la televisión enfrente suyo en el canal de noticias, para ver como se encuentra destrozado todo el lugar donde se supone que debió de haber estado la noche anterior.

¿Inuyasha, ¿Inuyasha, ¿estas ahí?.- lo pregunta la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Si-si.- lo contesta el mismo Inuyasha, que todavía se encuentra al pendiente de aquellas noticias.

Dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, tratando de saber ¿Cómo su hermano se salvo de ello?

Bien.- lo contesta

¿bien, ¿solo bien?.- lo pregunta y repite el mismo Sesshomaru.

Si bien, la verdad… este… yo… no fui.- lo termina con aquella información, que lo único que se escucha por la línea telefónica es una exclamación.

¿Qué-que?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado de la otra línea.

No fui, bueno no fuimos.- lo repite el chico, viendo aquel lugar lleno de flamas y destrozado completamente, observando como los bomberos tratan de apagar aquel caos pero no lo logran.

¿Cómo, ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, observando el televisor y en el mismo canal.

Es que bueno, no puede encontrar los boletos.- lo dice Inuyasha, bueno aquello era verdad, tuvo que regresar a la casa para buscarlos y los encontró, pero después todo se complico cuando alguien los dejo encerrados en la casa y mejor decidió quedarse a cenar en la casa.

Bueno, hermano, supongo que por algo suceden las cosas.- lo comenta Sesshomaru – y ¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta, recordando a la chica que supuestamente iba a ir a acompañar a su hermano a la cena.

Ella esta conmigo.- lo dice sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al dar esa información, todavía tenía a la chica entre sus brazos, se encontraba arriba de él placidamente dormida, después de cenar decidieron ver una película, pero antes de que la chica se quedara dormida entre sus brazos, él mismo se encargo de darle un pans y una camisa a la chica para que no arrugara su vestido y así se sintiera cómoda.

¿Que no pudiste llevar a Kagome a su casa?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, tratando de comprender al baka que tiene como hermano.

No.- lo contesta el chico algo enojado, conociendo a su hermano ya andaba imaginado lo que hicieron en la noche, y aquello no era precisamente lo que paso, no paso nada absolutamente nada….

Hermano, ¿no me digas que te estas enamorando?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, nunca antes supo que su hermano llevara alguna de sus conquistas a su casa y pasara la noche con ellas en su departamento, lo que bien sabía es que Inuyasha se iba a un hotel o al departamento de ella, nunca era en el suyo.

Feh, claro que no… no digas tonterías.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de no pensar en ello, no podía enamorarse, ya una vez lo hizo y su corazón resulto gravemente herido, desde aquel entonces había decidido puros romances pasajeros de una sola noche o días, pero nada serio.

Como digas hermano.- lo dice, sin creer alguna palabra del chico, algo le decía que aquella jovencita llamada Kagome, se estaba ganando el corazón de su hermano, la verdad se alegraba por él, se merecía ser feliz, y de una vez por todas recuperar aquel corazón que quedo destrozado después de la traición de la misma Kikio.

¿ocupas algo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, algo desesperado por las insinuaciones de su hermano, aparte de que quería seguir durmiendo…

Si.- lo contesta el chico – necesito que vayas al funeral del señor Takehuada.-lo concluye el mismo Sesshomaru.

Si lo are…- lo menciona Inuyasha, para después escuchar que su propio hermano le menciona la dirección y la hora en que se llevara acabo dicha ceremonia, y también le informa que aquel señor, estuvo sentado en la mesa que le correspondía al chico.

Apenas había colgado el teléfono, para seguir escuchando las noticias, según lo que mencionaban en ellas, el atentado surgió alrededor de las doce, en la mesa donde le correspondía a la empresa Taisho, parecía una bomba contra reloj, y después todo exploto, algún salieron lastimados pero sobrevivieron, parecía que el único muerto fue el señor Takehuada, el cual utilizo el asiento de la empresa Taisho en lugar de la suya.

Todo parecía indicar que querían matar al señor Inuyasha Taisho, es lo que reportan las noticias, apenas el mismo Inuyasha trataba de progresar aquella información, ¿Quién quería matarlo?.

Puede sentir como Kagome, se acorruca mas entre sus brazos, escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios de la chica, apenas dejaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, mientras el otro se encontraba cambiándole de canal al noticiero de las diez, así tendría mas información de lo sucedido.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dando un ligero bostezo, para seguir entre los brazos del chico.

Viendo las noticias.- lo contesta Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome no se aparte de entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta la chica, observando un lugar lleno en llamas, y aquella señorita reportando una explosión, cosa que no entendía muy bien.

Por que, resulta que tuviste razón pequeña.- lo menciona Inuyasha, subiendo un poco el volumen del televisor.

¿razón?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha le siga dando caricias en su espalda.

Si, lo de aquel ataque, o algo así.- lo trata de dar a saber, escuchando lo mismo que el anterior noticiero, solo que ahora los policías se encuentran investigando los hechos.

Pues yo no fui, fue tú mamá- lo contesta Kagome, mostrando otro bostezo.

Como sea el caso, me salvaste.- lo declara Inuyasha, estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos y darle un beso en el cabello - ¿quieres desayunar?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado, para apagar la televisión.

Si…- lo contesta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la incorpora y la deje sentada en el sillón, observando como se estira y da un bostezo, para ponerse de piel, mostrándole aquel bello pecho, limpio de cicatrices y con un abdomen de envidia.

Kagome tan solo se sonroja al ver que Inuyasha no se preocupa en taparse el pecho con alguna playera y se encamina a la cocina.

¿Se duerme de envidia en los brazos de mi hijo?.- lo pregunta la señora que aparece de la nada a lado de la chica, ocasionando que esta de un brinco, no se esperaba aquello.

¿Qué-que ha-hace aquí?.- lo termina con algo de dificultad aquella pregunta, cosa que le causa demasiada gracia a la madre del chico

Que mas, ver como durmió mi futura nuera.- lo menciona Izayo, dejando que las mejillas de Kagome se tornen rosadas.

Señora, con todo respeto, yo no soy su futura nuera, y ni loca pienso serlo, tiene a un hijo, terco orgulloso, y demasiado tonto.- lo concluye Kagome, levantándose del sillón, para mostrar aquella camisa de color azul oscuro, un pans de azul con rayas y descalza.

¿a quien le llamas terco, orgullo y sobre todo tonto?.- lo pregunta una voz atrás de ella.

Inu-inu…ya-ya…sha-sha.- lo balbucea Kagome, dándose la vuelta para observar al ojidorado que se mantiene viéndola

Ándale hija, dile a mi hijo que lo amas con locura.- lo dice en forma de burla Izayo.

Este…yo…- son las únicas palabras que se escuchan de los labios de la chica.

Kagome, te hice una pregunta.- lo recuerda el chico, esperando impacientemente aquella respuesta

Yo lo decía por ti.- lo concluye rápidamente la chica, esperando algún grito por parte de Inuyasha.

¿así por mi?.- lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado – pues déjame decirte señorita perfecta, que usted es peor que yo.- lo termina Inuyasha.

Por supuesto que no.- lo niega Kagome – yo no soy ninguna histeria.- lo menciona la chica

¿me dices que soy histérico?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, dando algunos pasos, al ver que el mismo Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella.

Te voy a enseñar lo que es un histérico de verdad.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, yendo hacia la chica, en pasos lentos, observando que Kagome se va hacia atrás del sillón, para rodearlo, cosa que aquello no le gusta y brinca este, Kagome por su parte choca con la mesilla de junto, donde esta depositado el teléfono y una lámpara.

Si das un paso mas hablo por ayuda.- lo amenaza Kagome, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico entre sus manos.

¿Y a quien le va a pedir ayuda, pequeña dama?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha en forma de burla.

a…a…a Kouga.- lo concluye Kagome, viendo como las facciones del mismo Inuyasha se endurecen.

Hay si la señorita Higurashi, ocupa de los servicios de su príncipe azul.- lo menciona con sarcasmo.

Eso no es cierto.- lo desmiente Kagome, para seguir dando vueltas en el sillón sin que el chico la atrape.

Admítelo Kagome, estás enamorada del imbecil de mi primo.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de controlar las ganas de romper algo.

Por supuesto que no, yo solo quiero a Kouga como un amigo.- lo informa Kagome, observando como Inuyasha se mantiene quieto ante lo que acaba de decir, pero no se da cuenta que atrás de ella esta uno de los sillones y cae en ellos, para soltar el teléfono y dejarlo en el suelo.

Apenas se iba a poner de pie, cuando siente como alguien la detiene, justo poniendo amabas manos a sus costados y un cuerpo casi encima del suyo.

Se sentía tan nerviosa, podía sentir la respiración del chico cerca de la suya, de un momento a otro, siente como los labios de Inuyasha están encima de los suyos, dándole un suave masaje, que bien la hace suspirar, se deja caer por completo en el sillón, dejando que aquel ojidorado se pose encima suyo, claro sin dejar aquel contacto de labios, puede sentir como las manos del mismo Inuyasha comienzan a subir por su costado llevándose la camisa que lleva de él mismo, para sentir el contacto de la mano en cintura desnuda.

Apenas podía sentir cualquier otro contacto que no fueran las manos del chico subiendo por su costado, adentrándose a su playera, cosa que la hace estremecerse de deseo.

Hija, no quiero interrumpir, pero lo huevos se queman.- lo menciona Izayo a lado de aquella parece que parece que se encuentran en otro mundo.

¿Hija?.- lo pregunta la señora al ver no respuesta de la chica.

¡¡Kagome!.- lo grita al ver que aquello ocasiona que Kagome, se mantenga quita a las caricias de su hijo, y logre separarse de aquellos labios, para mantener aquella respiración agitada a una mas o menos lenta.

La…la…co…co…comida.- lo balbucea Kagome debajo del cuerpo del chico

¿He?.- lo dice el chico

La comida.- lo repite Kagome, empujando a Inuyasha para sentarse en el sillón.

Que hay con ella?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin entender el por que se su separación, se encontraba tan bien disfrutando de esos labios.

Se quema.- lo informa Kagome, al escuchar como Izayo se lo dice.

¡¡La comida!.- lo expresa Inuyasha, para salir corriendo de la sala, brincando el sillón y correr a la cocina.

¡¡Puf, de lo que se había salvado, si hubiera seguido de aquella forma, en aquel beso y con aquello, bien sabría que acabaría de otra forma lo que empezaba, todavía podía sentir aquel cosquilleo, calor y deseo que se encontraban dentro de su cuerpo, ocupaba ago frió…

-.-

Todavía no sabia que le había ocurrido en aquellos momentos, primero una ira al saber que Kagome le iba hablar a su primo, después un deseo enorme de besarla y cuando lo obtuvo quería tener otra cosa con ella, se sentía arder, y por mas que trataba de aplacar ese calor con un poco de hielo, no se podía.

Bien ahora se iba a concentrar a terminar el desayuno que bien los huevos se andaban quemando de la misma forma en que el se encontraba y la única formula o antídoto que encontraba en aquellos momentos era, tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos, besarla, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente, hasta el otro día, bien podía hacerlo, pero se sentía un poco confundido en sus sentimientos, primero aquellas cosquillas, el deseo, la ira, la lujuria, la ternura y la pasión, se encontraban en su ser desde que conoció a Kagome, bueno la lujuria no, eso bien que sabia que era, ya bien se había acostado con otras; pero con Kagome era diferente… muy diferente.

-.-

El desayuno se paso de lo mas callado, apenas si Kagome había dirigido la palabra y si lo hacia mencionaba monosílabas.

Quería mencionarle que lo acompañara al funeral del empresario, pero bien no sabia como decírselo… escucha como Kagome se retira a cambiar a su habitación, aprovechando ese tiempo para pensar y armarse de valor.

Ya había salido cambiada de nuevo a su traje de gala, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, pero tampoco era el apropiado para salir a esas horas del día.

Kagome, yo, este, quisiera que, me acompañaras.- lo balbucea Inuyasha, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

¿Donde?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Es que… bueno, en las noticias anunciaron que efectivamente hubo un atentado, y el único muerto fue el señor Takehuada.- lo informa el ojidorado – hoy será el velorio y mañana el funeral, me acompañas?.- lo pregunta, tratando de tener una esperanza para que le diga si.

Este… yo….- lo balbucea Kagome, como decirle que no, nunca le gusto ir a los funerales, precisamente cuando fue a uno de chica, vio a su primer fantasma.

¿Anda si?.- lo pregunta y ruega, poniendo aquella cara de perrito medio morir, cosa que le enternece a la chica.

Este yo… no se.- lo vuelve a balbucear, ¿pero como decirle un no a esa cara?

Inuyasha, tan solo se acerca un poco hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de esta, para acercarla hacia su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, ¡¡Oh Kami! Como le fascinaba a aquella chica, era toda una diosa.

Antes de que Inuyasha tomara sus labios, ella había susurrado "si" demasiado débil, pero suficiente fuerte para que el oído del mismo Inuyasha la escuchara.

-.-

No recuerda cuanto tiempo le consto el convencer a Inuyasha en que la dejara salir a con Kouga, era un celoso de primera, aunque no quería aceptarlo, cosa que le dio demasiada risa el que no lo aceptara, según Izayo así era su hijo, no le gustaba expresar sus ceñimientos abiertamente, y en verdad se moría de CELOS de Kouga, pero tarde o temprano lo aceptaría.

Había ido al velorio con el chico, se la paso con el toda la noche, al igual que el día siguiente que fue el entierro, gracias a Kami en el velorio no vio a nadie fuera de lo normal, y en el cementerio, bueno aquello era inevitable no verlos, simplemente por el hecho de que en aquel lugar se encontraban los cuerpos de aquellas almas, unas que otras percibieron de su don, pero otras ni al caso.

Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de su actitud extraña al que un hombre de edad, que no le dio cierta confianza empezó ha hablarle, pareciera que Inuyasha se había percatado de eso y la abrazo dejando que ella cerrara sus ojos y se recargara entre los brazos del chico correspondiendo su abrazo.

Con ello, parecía que se fue aquella persona, y regresaron al auto, Inuyasha fue muy amable el traerla a casa, antes de que ella entrara al departamento recordaba bien que Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla, cada vez aquellos besos se hacían anhelados y adictos, parecían una droga que bien no podía parar de consumir y no pensaba hacerlo.

-.-

Por mas que trato de razonar el que Kagome no fuera con el estupido de su primo no pudo, aquella chiquilla le salio con la frase "es mi vida" y aquello que le molestaba y demasiado.

¿Qué no entendía Kagome que le pertenecía, lo único bueno es que estuvo con ella toda la noche por el la muerte de aquel socio, y también en la mañana, pudo disfrutar de sus labios innumerables de veces en aquellos días y no estaba nada mal aquello.

Lo único extraño de aquellos momentos era que en el cementerio Kagome se tenso muchísimo y el color de su cara comenzó a ponerse pálido, lo único que le vino a la mente fue el hecho de que estuviera viendo algo desagradable, y por eso la abrazo y dejo que estuviera entre sus brazos en signo de protegerla de cualquier mal.

Después de ello recordó haberla llevado a su departamento y tomar de nuevo aquellos labios, le hacían perder la cabeza de eso estaba ya seguro.

Por recordar y traer a su mente el hecho de que Kagome se durmiera con él, el sabor de sus labios, aquella paz y todas esas sensaciones se durmió demasiado tarde, cosa que ahora por consecuencia le hacia llegar tarde al trabajo, y todo por culpa de Kagome, y aquellos sueños que tenía con su cuerpo y esos labios que le hacían sentirse como droga.

Apenas iba entrando al ascensor cuando ve a Jakotsu sentado en el escritorio muy pegado al teléfono, ese tonto siempre enterándose de los chismes de la oficina…

Escucha un "Muy buenos días lindo y hermoso Inuyasha" por parte de aquel Jakotsu, cosa que le da un poco de escalofríos y mas al verlo coquetear con el de una forma mas descarada, cerrándole el ojo izquierdo y lanzándole un beso.

Antes de entrar a la oficina puede escuchar algo que bien le llama la atención "¿enserio, no puedo creerlo, la señorita Higurashi besándose con el joven Kouga, ¡¡Woow, que suertuda" lo concluye Jakotsu demasiado emocionado por aquel chisme de ultima hora.

Puede escuchar el ascensor, y ve a la señorita Higurashi saliendo de el, diciendo los buenos días a todo mundo, con aquel toque juvenil, falda azul cielo del mismo color que todo su conjunto.

Se apresura a ir hacia ella, y la cual la saluda de una forma alegre, la obliga a entrar al despecho, para ver como Kagome mantiene una cara de confusión antes la actitud y la cara de enojo el chico ¿Qué le sucedía?.

¿pasa algo malo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando su portafolio en el asiento de enfrente a su escritorio.

Si.- lo contesta Inuyasha - ¿me puedes explicar, como esta eso de que te besaste con el imbecil de mi primo?.- lo pregunta, tratando de no irse a golpear a aquel primo, por haber tocado a su Kagome.

Eso no es cierto.- lo dice Kagome, tratando de saber que diablos era aquella mentira, recordaba perfectamente aquel día y con el único que se ha besado ha sido con Inuyasha, con Kouga ni en sueños.

Todo el mundo lo sabe.- lo dice el ojidorado, sabiendo que Kagome miente, y ocupa, mas bien exige una explicación.

¿todo mundo?.- lo pregunta extrañada ¿de que le hablaba Inuyasha?

Kagome, por favor deja de hacerte la inocente, saben que te besaste con Kouga, ¿te besas conmigo y después con él?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha algo desesperado y enojado

Que te sucede.- lo dice Kagome, se sentía ofendida, ¿Qué tipo de persona creía que era ella?.

Me… me sucede… que…-

Primero que nada Inuyasha, no te permito que me hables así, por dos cosas.- lo interrumpe Kagome – la primera es por que nunca me he besado con Kouga y la segunda TU y YO no tenemos nada.- lo concluye Kagome, dándose la vuelta y cruzarse de brazos, ¿y a ese baka que le sucedía?

Aquello era cierto, como ¿podía armarle una escena de celos a Kagome, si ellos no eran nada, aquello era absurdo parecía un tonto, pero que eso un tonto mas que un tonto…

Tenía que arreglar eso y claro estaba que lo iba ha hacer…

¿quieres….? ¿te gustaría?... ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- lo pregunta con demasiada dificultad Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome se da la vuelta abriendo los ojos, y se mantiene quieta en el centro de la habitación.

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**Bueno antes que nada les debo una ENORME disculpa, por que no pude mandarles ningún capitulo en la semana, pero es que de veras no pude, no me dio tiempo de nada, con la escuela y esas cosas…**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, por que la vedad me tome mucho tiempo en este, pensando en que poner por que no tenía nada en la cabeza lo que es nada, todas las ideas revueltas…**

**Por cierto MIL, MIL, MIL GRACIAS por sus 36 reviews que me hacen muy feliz T.T…**

**Draku, InuyashaJazmin116, KikilaOtaku, Soyjohanna1, Aome 19961, Pamela, Twindpd1, Sandriña, Anaixainu-kag, Lelita 4d16, BiskeAyashi991, Agilita301, Mayra 6314, Caro, Kagome QF, Allison 870, Yuiren 31, AndreinaBarrios, Sessho Dan 1208, Riyyu, Layeya 20991, Ichigopuma, CaroSankey, Madmasuelriddley, Kagome 30002, Monikagomesweet, Sandrika, TLAP, Willnira, Bianka Lucero M4r14n4, KagomeKatheryne, Lorena, Kazami-Sensei, KagInu160… y a mi hermansa Mili…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	8. El despertar de un sueño

**Capitulo VIII.- El despertar de un sueño.**

¿quieres….? ¿te gustaría?... ¿quieres ser mi novia?.- lo pregunta con demasiada dificultad Inuyasha, viendo como Kagome se da la vuelta abriendo los ojos, y se mantiene quieta en el centro de la habitación.

No sabía que decir…. ¿era real, ¿Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo eso, ¿no era broma, ¿no estaba soñando?.

Había sido un tonto en precipitarse, ¿ahora que haría, si le decía que aquello fue mentira, ahora Kagome nunca mas lo perdonaría y contando con el hecho de que iría a los brazos de su primo, pero si aceptaba que aquello era cierto, primero debía de tener una relación formal cosa que hace mucho tiempo no tenia y aquello no le interesaba, pero parecía que con Kagome todo, absolutamente todo era diferente.

¿ahora quien de los dos daría el primer paso, ¿tal vez Kagome, ¿tal vez Inuyasha?...

Puede ver como Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella, dando dos pasos hacia el frente, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y bien acercando su cuerpo fácilmente al suyo, se sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos como en varías ocasiones atrás, lo único que siente como consecuencia son unos labios arriba de los suyos, moviéndose sensualmente.

Bah! ¿Qué importaba ahora las apariencias, de por si ya la había regado, por lo menos la regaría completamente, tomaría posesión de esos labios deliciosos, de los cuales se hacia un adicto…

Se puede escuchar que la puerta se cierra, para que ambos chicos despeguen sus labios, de lo cuales se encuentran algo rojos y pintados debido al maquillaje de la chica.

¿supongo que aceptas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejándose llevar, ¿en que afectaría ser el novio de Kagome?... en nada y tendría ventajas demasiadas diría el mismo.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, cerrando sus ojos, esperando un nuevo beso, cosa que se hace demasiado presente en tan poco tiempo, para seguir besándose en el centro de la habitación, siendo presentes de ello, la abuela de la chica y la madre de este, que tan solo suspira y une sus manos en señal de anhelo ante aquello.

-.-

Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas en las que Inuyasha se le declaro, estaba demasiado feliz, le había prometido el chico en llevarla a comer, que lo esperara, cosa que pensaba hacer…

La puerta de su oficina se abre dejando ver a Kouga, el cual la recibe con una sonrisa y ella corresponde aquel gesto.

veo que los rumores son ciertos.- lo menciona Kouga, cerrando la puerta

¿Qué rumores?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Los rumores de que preferiste al baka de mi primo que a este bello servidor.- lo menciona el ojiverde, sentándose enfrente de la chica.

Kagome tan solo se ríe ante la actitud de Kouga, bien sabía que este jugaba con ella, y aquellos celos que quería darle a Inuyasha funcionaron, por eso el de aquel rumor que se besaron, eso bien se lo aclaro en la mañana Kouga, después de que salio Inuyasha se su oficina, claro que ambos no se toparon.

¿ves lo que te dije de mi primo?.- se lo pregunta Kouga.

No lo creo Kouga, estoy con mis dudas, pero supongo que no es malo soñar.- lo contesta la misma Kagome.

Ten fe, verás que este pedazo de bestia, te dirá lo que te digo desde hace días.- se lo concluye Kouga, levantándose del asiento.

Eso espero.- lo murmura Kagome.

-.-

Jakotsu, ¿y el lobo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha una ves que tomo el teléfono y apretó un botón para comunicarse con cierto individuo que se encuentra fuera de su oficina.

Señor bonito, se encuentra en estos momentos en la oficina de la señorita Higurashi, ¿lo comunico?.- lo pregunta Jakotsu, escuchando una maldición y el golpe de el teléfono para después la línea muerta, y a su seguido Inuyasha saliendo de l oficina a paso rápido y dirigirse a la de Kagome.

Apenas iba abriendo la puerta cuando a su vista esta Kagome, como si esta fuera a salir de la oficina.

¿hola?.- lo pregunta y saluda Kagome.

Hola.- lo contesta Inuyasha, algo desconcertado según Jakotsu Kouga estaba en la oficina de Kagome, pero este no daba señales de vida en aquel lugar.

¿se te ofrece algo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, algo desconcertada antes la actitud de Inuyasha, es como si buscara a alguien en la oficina, cosa que no se explicaba.

Bueno… yo…- lo comienza a decir pero se calla a causa de que no sabe que decir, ¿Cómo le diría a Kagome, si Kagome ando aquí por que me entere de que Kouga esta aquí contigo, si se lo decía estaba seguro que le diría de cosas y se enojaría, debería de comportarse como alguien normal, pero los celos… un momento los ¿celos, tal ves eso explicaba tanta tontería junta por parte suya.

¿tu que?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha no termina su frase.

Nada, es solo que te extrañaba.- lo menciona el mismo ojidorado dando un paso hacia en frente para abrazar a Kagome, que esta se deja rodear por los fuertes brazos.

Hey bestia, ¿Por qué no te fijas a quien golpeas?.- se escucha detrás de la puerta, apenas iba saliendo Kouga con su mano en la cabeza parecía que el abrir la puerta de golpe había afectado en una parte a su primo.

¿lobo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin comprender de donde diablos salio

Si quien mas.- lo contesta – deberías de utilizar las neuronas que tienes y fijarte a quien golpeas abriendo de esa forma la puerta.- lo menciona el mismo Kouga, que ve como Kagome se encuentra entre los brazos de su primo, de seguro estaba apenada

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, apretando aquel abrazo, como si con ello le demostrara a Kouga el hecho de que Kagome le pertenece.

Saludando a la bella joven que tenemos en este piso.- le contesta con una amplia sonrisa cosa que a Inuyasha no le parece, no le parecía aquella actitud que tenía Kouga hacia su Kagome.

Deja de molestar a Kagome.- se lo dice el mismo Inuyasha, que se mantiene en la puerta de la oficina, siendo observado por Jakotsu como buen espía de la compañía se enteraba de todo los problemas a primera hora del día.

Yo nunca he molestado a Kagome.- lo niega – siento decirte primo que Kagome y yo somos amigos y espero que eso lo comprenda las pocas neuronas que te quedan.- lo concluye para salir de la oficina, debía de entrar algunos proyectos de los cuales no podían esperar para acabar públicamente con su primo.

¿tu pequeña no tienes nada que decirme?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha para observar como Kagome se encuentra abrazándolo fuertemente y aquella carita de ángel enterrada en su pecho.

Este… este… ¿ahora que le diría?...

-.-

Apenas llevaban dos semanas de novios, toda parecía andar demasiado bien, hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo que le sucedía, la madre del chico, ya andaba arreglando todo lo que dejo pendiente para poder partir a la "luz", termino que se le menciona al paso al otro mundo, su abuela seguía sin cambios en la actitud de su madre y ella esta feliz por tener a ese hombre a su lado, es inmensamente feliz.

No se sabía mas de los atentados hacia los Taisho, y mucho menos hacía Inuyasha, según la madre del chico, antes de irse iba a investigar eso, para que al final todo se arreglara y se fuera en paz, cosa que a veces le traía información que no entendía muy bien.

Su abuela a duras penas le hablaba, le decía que su madre ya había recapacitado al respecto, pero que no aceptaba que por culpa de aquellos "dones" perdiera al padre de Kagome y mucho menos en que su vida se echara a perder, aceptaba ver a su madre pero nunca iba a aceptar el ayudar a las demás personas; bueno algo era algo, su madre desde que recuerda es una mujer fría y sin mover algo erróneo, una mujer con carácter, demasiado…

Se mismo día era Sábado, cosa que Inuyasha quedo en que iría a recogerla para ir a ver una película casera y después de ahí irían a cenar, bueno eso pensaba ella, pero sabía que con Inuyasha podía esperarse cualquier cosa, y mas si la madre del chico no le ayudaba a saber cuales eran las sorpresas que algunas ocasiones le daba, por ejemplo el hecho de que decoro toda su oficina de flores rojas y blancas con algunas que otras orquídeas, demasiado bellas…

Izayo le había insistido que en una maleta guardara su pijama y ropa de cambio, según ella por que habían algunos planes que bien le dirían que no regresaría al departamento, cosa que le hizo caso, no esperaba hacer algo que no estuviera fuera de sus "normas sociales", pero debía de dejarse llevar, ya había dormido con Inuyasha antes y no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, solo estar entre sus brazos dormida profundamente y disfrutando de aquellas caricias, que tanto le gustaba.

Se sentía un poco cansada, hace algunas noches tenía unos sueños algo raros, en ellos aparecía un hombre de traje, cabellera negra y demasiado larga, y un porte que le daba algo de miedo y desconfianza, a su lado la figura de una chica, pareciera perfecta el cabello lacio y color negro y una estatura algo alta… pero sus rostros no los podía recordar y aquello le asustaba.

Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, sus sueños la mayoría de las ocasiones se hacían realidad y aquello era lo que mas temía…

Lo que ocupaba en aquellos momentos era descansar, para poder relajarse, se deja caer en su amplió sillón y comienza a cerrar los ojos, ya estaba lista para la llegada de Inuyasha, tan solo faltaba que el la fuera a buscar, pero descansar un rato no hacía daño a nadie.

-.-

Pareciera que mi estimado Taisho, predigiera todos mis movimientos.- lo menciona una voz entre las sombras de aquel oscuro despacho.

¿y que se supone que debo de hacer?.- lo pregunta un joven de pie en aquel lugar

Investigar, cual es la razón de que Inuyasha Taisho, no caiga en ninguna de mis trampas.- lo hace saber aquel hombre.

¿algo mas jefe?.- lo pregunta el chico.

Si, quiero que me traigas el historial de la señorita Higurashi, por lo que se ella se encuentra saliendo con Taisho, y algo me dice que ella sabe mas de nosotros que alguien mas en esa empresa, se me hace familiar su rostro pero no recuerdo de donde.- lo menciona para darse la vuelta y poder observar en medio de tanta oscuridad unos ojos cafés con algo de rojo.

Como diga jefe.- lo concluye el chico que sale de la habitación.

_Me las pagaras Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho………_

-.-

No podía creer el que Kagome y él fueran algo mas, ya había aceptado una cantaleta por parte de su hermano, según Sesshomaru no quería perder a Kagome por las tonterías que este hiciera en la relación de ellos dos, y si lo hacía el que también salía despedido sería el y se buscaría otro trabajo, hasta que cumpliera la edad suficiente para regresar a la empresa cosa que serían un par de meses.

Bueno aunque ese fuera el caso, pero estaba seguro que no desperdiciaría la relación con Kagome, a su lado se sentía distinto, algo nuevo, mariposas… feh! no sabría como describirlo eso estaba claro pero lo que mas le gustaba era estar con ella…

Admitía que era algo celoso, solo un poco, feh! A quien intentaba engañar era demasiado CELOSO, no podía aceptar que Kagome hablara con otros hombres, que su primo se le acercara, pero así era el negocio, más si Kagome no tardaba en que lanzara su línea de ropa, debía de tener contacto con Kouga que el se encargaba de los modelos y la formación de la ropa y algunos mas, por ejemplo la mano derecha de su primo Hakkaku y su mano izquierda Ginta, esos dos insectos no le importaban pero no soportaba que ambos le dijeran a Kagome "señora" pensando que tiene una relación con su jefe Kouga…

Bueno por lo menos había dejado muy en claro su relación con la chica ante los ojos de Jakotsu, el cual se encargaba de dispersar cualquier chisme en la oficina, pero lo que había escuchado hablar cuando fue a recoger a la chica a su oficina, es que Jakotsu le había dicho a Kagome "socia" y esta lo había aceptado encantada, diciéndole que ambas podían compartirlo…

Cuando escucho eso casi se muere de un infarto cardiaco, no podía creer que Kagome, su Kagome lo compartiera con Jakotsu y lo aceptara alegremente, cuando abrió la puerta, ve a Jakotsu despidiéndose de la chica y esta diciéndole adiós, pero al verlo Kagome tan solo le sonríe, pero nunca espero que Jakotsu se le lanzara a los brazos y le diera un beso en el cachete cosa que le dio una muerte segura al caer al suelo.

Al recordarlo tan solo le pone a temblar las piernas y todo su cuerpo en sí, es que si un homosexual te acosa en ese aspecto se sentía miedo, mucho miedo, lo que no entendía era el hecho de que Jakotsu no acosara a su hermano, ¿Qué tenía él que no tenía Sesshomaru, si ambo eran casi iguales.

Bueno ya no importaba aquello, ahora estaba en camino para recoger a la chica, había estado toda la semana tratando de pasar tiempo con ella, por que con los proyectos y la nueva presentación casi lo la vio se la pasaba metida en la oficina con Kouga y las modelos arreglando los detalles del vestuario y el excluido en su trabajo para organizar y ver los proyectos del desfile, al igual que la contratación de las personas que se encargarían del sonido, luces y cualquier detalle al igual que la cena que se daría en aquella noche…

Apenas había besado a Kagome, y eso era por que llegaba demasiado temprano y la atrapaba en el ascensor o cuando iba a verla a la hora de la comida…

Bueno mejor dejaba de lamentarse el no verla, ahora la tendría TODO el día para el solito, rento unas buenas películas caseras, dos de terror y dos románticas que según la chica del aparador le menciono el hecho de estar demasiado interesantes y sobre todo romanticotas, y las ultimas dos de comedía cosa que le gustaba algo.

Ya se encuentra en el edificio de la chica, dejando su carro deportivo estacionado, para poder bajar e ir por Kagome, entra a la parte baja y saluda al conserje cosa que este le corresponde el saludo, toma el elevador al piso tres, Kagome le había explicado el hecho de que viviera tan cerca del suelo, según ella por que le tiene miedo a las alturas.

En todo este tiempo, no había podido hablar con Kagome sobre su madre, tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle a ella, pero se sentía algo raro el que alguien pudiera verlos, ¿Por qué su mamá no estaba descansando con su padre?.

Se abre el elevador y se dirige a la puerta de la chica, cosa que da varios toques en la puerta y con el timbre pero pareciera que nadie se encontraba, no lo entendía, se supone que Kagome lo estaba esperando o ¿no?.

Decide darse la vuelta y sacar su celular para llamar al celular de la chica, cuando esta apunto de marcar "send" puede escuchar que la puerta se abre por completo, cosa que le da un poco de miedo, se da la vuelta y ve el departamento de Kagome, camina hacía el y se adentra cerrando la puerta tras si, para observar que se encuentra una chica dormida en el sofá.

Esa Kagome, se había quedado dormida, y el esperándola y preocupándose por el hecho de que no le contestara, lo que no entendía es ¿Quién le había abierto la puerta, ¿su madre? o ¿la abuela de la chica, bueno Kagome le había comentado un poco de ello, había tenido la mente abierta y lo creía por el hecho de que a veces le pasaban cosas extrañas, por el hecho de que Kagome le estuvo diciendo a que lugares no ir y cuales si, según eso por lo de aquel atentado… bueno no se lo explicaba muy bien que digamos.

Toma asiento a lado de Kagome, para inclinarse a besarla, se sentía demasiado bien sentir de nuevo aquellos dulces labios, apenas estaba comenzando a besarla cuando siente como Kagome le corresponde aquel beso, inclinándose un poco mas para poder tener cobertura total a aquella boca.

Mmmm, se sentía demasiado rico aquel beso, estaba soñando con Inuyasha y que él la besaba, pero parecía que ese sueño era más real que nada, por que podía sentirlo en vivo en directo como solía expresarse Jakotsu.

Siente como se separa de aquellos labios, y sonríe, para comenzar a abrí sus ojos lentamente, enfocándolos en unos obres y un rostro familiar viéndola con ternura.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Quien mas pequeña.- se lo contesta para dejar ver aquella sonrisa entre sus labios.

Oh, ¿ya nos vamos?.- lo pregunta, dando un largo bostezo.

Claro.- lo contesta – o ¿prefieres quedarte aquí?.- se lo dice de algún modo que da entender algo, expresándolo en doble sentido.

¡Glup, ¿ahora que podía decir, la idea le encantaba y a la ves le asustaba, Inuyasha hacía que ella perdiera todo los miedos, pero… ¿Cómo le decía que ella nunca ha estado antes con un hombre?.

Oh vamos pequeña.- se lo dice mientras ve como Inuyasha toma su mochila y se la cuelga en el hombro, para tomarla entre sus brazos y caminar con ella hasta la puerta, para abrirla sin ninguna dificultad y tomando las llaves de la mesita de alado.

Tan solo se deja mimar por los brazos del chico, dejando que su rostro se oculte en el cuello de este, disfrutando de aquellos aromas masculinos que desprende, puede sentir como ya se encuentran en el elevador que los conduce a la planta baja, escucha que Inuyasha se despide del conserje y se encamina hacia el estacionamiento a dejarla en el asiento del copiloto.

Inuyasha deja su mochila en el asiento trasero de aquel carro, para después acomodar el asiento del copiloto con Kagome encima, para que se pudiera dormir, el camino iba hacer un poco largo por que precisamente cerraron una de las calles que conectan hacia donde se encuentra su departamento, que según por "obras beneficiarias", atrasando a cualquier automovilista que quiera ir a su hogar a descansar.

Anda pequeña descansa que por lo menos tardaremos un rato en llegar.- se lo hace saber el ojidorado, cosa que Kagome, tan solo se incorpora y le da un tuene beso en los labios, dejando que Inuyasha cierre sus ojos para disfrutar de ellos, poco a poco Kagome se recuesta en el siento llevándose consigo al chico que se mantienen una posición algo incomoda para seguir besando aquellos labios.

-.-

Podía oler algo delicioso, como papas fritas, tocino y carne… comienza ha abrir sus ojos, para ver que se encuentra cómodamente en una cama de sabanas azules fuertes y muebles negros, una foto de Izayo en uno de los pequeños muebles que se encuentra en cada lado de la cama.

Se estira un poco para sentir aquel aroma masculino que tanto caracteriza a Inuyasha en aquella habitación, con cuidado retira la cobija que tiene puesta encima y se endereza para sentir sus pies descalzos y unas chanclas en el piso junto con sus zapatos.

La primera opción que toma son las chanclas, de las cuales le quedan demasiado grandes, dándose cuenta que son de Inuyasha

Camina hacia fuera de la habitación dejando ver un extenso pasillo, comienza a caminar doblando hacia la derecha para salir y ver la sala, la cual esta adornada de manera especial, la mesa decorada y lista para comer, dos platos, dos vasos, la comida y la jara de agua, pareciera que es de limón con vino tinto, sabía delicioso esa era la bebida que te dan en un hotel.

Veo que hasta que por fin despiertas dormilona.- lo menciona Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina con la comida la cual percibió el olor.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.- lo pregunta la chica

Cuatro horas, pero dos horas no cuentan por que dormí un rato contigo.- se lo hace saber, mientras deposita la comida en la mesa.

¿Qué hay de comer?.- lo pregunta Kagome, acercándose hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha

Oh, eso si pequeña, tendrás que darle a este humilde chef un beso y podrás saber el menú del día.- lo dice Inuyasha de alguna forma algo chistosas y cómica, dejando que Kagome sonría ante ello y se acerque hacia el chico posando sus manos en el pecho de el, dejando que Inuyasha la acerque hacia ella, para alzarse de puntitas y rozar aquellos labios, dejando que Inuyasha la apreviene hacia su cuerpo para por fin saborear el beso.

-.-

¿te gusto lo que cocine?.- lo pregunta el chico, sentado en el amplio sillón, dejando que ambos vean la película que acaban de poner, una de comedía por no ser tan tarde, según Inuyasha en la noche prefería poner una de terror.

Si.- lo contesta - ¿no sabía que fueras un chef?.- se lo hace saber con una pregunta y aquella risita que hace que el mismo Inuyasha se acerque hacia ella peligrosamente, para comenzar hacerle cosquillas.

Jajajaja, para.- lo dice Kagome, tratando de resistirse ante aquel ataque de cosquillas dejando que Inuyasha se pose arriba de ella, para tener mejor accesos al juego.

¿ahora quien el que tiene el poder?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha de forma burlona.

Kagome no puede decir ninguna palabra, se encontraba muerta de la risa tratando de quitar las manos del chico de sus costillas que no la dejan hablar ni defenderse a causa de que le anda haciendo cosquillas.

-.-

Podía escuchar sonar el teléfono, ¿bueno es que acaso cuando estaba con Kagome siempre tenían que llamar a interrumpir su sueño, hasta podía apostar que era su hermano.

Estira su mano para tantear el mueble de alado, ahí tenía un teléfono normal, nada de inalámbrico como en la sala, contesta y se acerca aquel aparato al oído para decir un "bueno".

Inuyasha, que bueno que te encuentro.- lo dice una voz al otro lado de la línea

¿Que demonios quieres?.- lo pregunta este ojidorado

Quiero que vengan a la oficina Kagome y tú, es urgente que veamos los últimos preparativos para presentar la línea de ropa primaveral.- lo informa el chico

Sesshomaru, es domingo, ¿Qué no puede ser mañana?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de rehusarse a ir.

Lo siento querido hermano, pero así son las cosas, Kagome entrara que venir si tu no quieres, y algo me dice que esta contigo, ya que en su casa no contestan.- lo hace saber Sesshomaru para colgar la línea dejando a su hermano, desconcertado y un poco furioso.

Ahg, ¿Por qué tenía que ir en DOMINGO a la oficina, cuando ya había planeado pasarse TODO el día con Kagome, pero que mas daba tenía que ir a la oficina y con Kagome.

Ve hacia su lado y puede ver como Kagome se encuentra dormida entre sus brazos, habían quedado tan cansada después de ver la película de terror, cosa que le dio algo de miedo por que tuvo alguna que otra pesadilla en la noche y después se relajo entre sus brazos, al estar un rato diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que el no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera y aquello era verdad, mientras existiera no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera.

Hey tu pequeña, despierta.- lo murmura Inuyasha abrazando a la chica, y diciéndoselo a lado de su cuello.

Mmmmm.- es lo único que recibe de respuesta.

Anda que tenemos que ir a la oficina.- lo menciona Inuyasha dando pequeños besos en el cuello de esta.

¿oficina?.- lo pregunta Kagome lanzando un fuerte bostezo y dejando que Inuyasha la mantenga entre sus brazos.

Acaba de hablar el baka de mi hermano y nos quiere en la oficina.- lo informa el ojidorado, dejando que Kagome lance un suspiro al sentir aquellas caricias a base de sus labios rozando su cuello.

Vamos un rato, y después podemos ir al parque.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, haciendo algún esfuerzo por levantarse pero aquello era inútil…

¿Pero vamos a desayunar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, para destaparse y mostrar aquella simpática pijama de animalitos, según ella le fascinan ese tipo de pijamas, pantalones y una camisa que tienen dibujitos, bueno esa había sido la explicación que le dio al chico, cosa que este se le hizo demasiado tierno el asuntillo.

-.-

Por fin había llegado el gran día, el día de la presentación de la línea de la chica Kagome Higurashi y a las empresas Taisho como su patrocinador.

Kagome se encontraba vestida con un vestido de noche, ligeramente diseñado para ella, delgados tirantes azul marino en sus hombros sosteniendo que el vestido se caiga, el vestido se encuentra inclinado hacia el lado derecho de la chica dejando ver las largas piernas del lado contrario, un cinturón de la misma tela que el vestido finamente ajustado en su cintura y aquel pedazo de tela que sobra camufleajado con el vestido.

El cabello arreglado de una forma que se formes caireles y unas pisas de joyería adornando sus muñecas, cuello y orejas, junto con un maquillaje suave.

Apenas faltaba una hora para que el desfile comenzara, y el concurso con otra empresa, todo el desfile sería trasmitido en televisión nacional, y aquello la ponía de nervios de punta, apenas había visto a Inuyasha y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba vestido, se imaginaba de traje o de smoking.

Se encontraba en el camerino con las demás participantes, cosa que le faltaba una precisamente la que modelaría la ropa de noche junto con un lindo vestido de novia demasiado sencillo.

Señora Kagome.- la llama uno de los ayudantes de Kouga

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta

Lamento darle malas noticias, pero la participante que falta no va a venir.- lo informa el otro joven, cosa que aquello pone de nervios a la chica, ahora ¿Cómo conseguiría a una sustituta?

Oh kami, ¿ahora que haremos?.- lo pregunta Kagome, desplomándose en la silla continua

Lo siento señora, pero creo que tendremos que quitar esas prendas de la lista.- lo sugiere uno de los chicos.

Si lo hacemos, perderíamos una fuerte cantidad de dinero.- lo dice Ginta, a su compañero- aparte de que esta concursante es la que da fin al desfile con ropa sencilla y a su vez elegante.- lo concluye.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Kouga, llegando al lugar donde esta Kagome reunida con sus hombres, y mostrando aquella cara, como si fueran a un funeral.

Jefe, la señorita del cierre ha faltado.- lo informa Hakkaku

Oh, ya veo el problema.- lo dice demasiado tranquilo Kouga, cosa que saca de lugar a los tres presentes.

Deberías e estar preocupado.- lo menciona Kagome levantándose del asiento en que se encontraba, cosa que este le sonríe.

Yo no veo la complicación, yo tengo la sustituta perfecta.- lo anuncia Kouga dando un alivio a Kagome y a los chicos.

¿así quien?.- lo pregunta Ginta

Kagome.- lo contesta Kouga, viendo a la chica, que esta tan solo abre sus ojos enormemente para volver a sentarse en el asiento…

-.-

Señor Inuyasha, ocupamos su presencia en camerinos.- se escucha a través del radio que trae consigo.

¿Qué diablos sucede?.- lo pregunta

La señora Kagome.- lo informa Hakkaku por medio del radio, cosa que es arrebatado por Kouga – pedazo de perro ven a los camerinos.- lo dice para dejar después el radio en la mesa.

-.-

No... no… y no.- lo menciona Kagome sentada en uno de los amplios sillones que se encuentran dentro de los camerinos.

Kagome, debes de hacerlo.- lo dice Kouga hincado a lado de la chica

No, yo soy diseñadora no modelo.- lo menciona Kagome, negándose a desfilar.

¿Qué diablos sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver todo el revuelo en aquel lugar, las chicas ya están casi listas, y eso lo nota por que se le quedan viendo al entrar.

Oh lindo Inuyasha, que bueno que llegas.- lo dice Jakotsu que es el primero en saludarlo.

¿Se puede saber que hacer cerca de **mi **Kagome?.- lo pregunta yendo hacia ellos.

Deja tus celos para otro momento pedazo de perro, te hable para que convenzas a Kagome que desfile.- lo informa Kouga poniéndose a la altura de su primo.

¿desfile?.- lo pregunta y repite.

Si desfile, ahora no tengo tiempo para tu escaso conocimiento, a falta de que no hay chica ella debe de desfilar las ultimas dos prendas.- lo informa y concluye Kouga.

Oh, y él que había planeado estar toda la velada con su Kagome, y ahora esta debía de ir a desfilar, aunque la idea era atractiva, podaría verla en diferente ropa, lo único que no le gustaba de todo aquello es que el no sería el **único ** en verla.

¿Por qué no quieres desfilar pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sentándose a su lado, para ver como Kagome alza la mirada y le enseña aquellos ojos cristalinos.

Vamos, vamos chicas, tienen media hora para prepararse.- lo anuncia Jakotsu en forma graciosa, moviéndose como lo haría una modelo y moviendo las manos en forma femenina.

Todo comienza a trabajar de nuevo, ya dentro de poco sería el desfile.

Por que yo soy diseñadora no modelo.- lo dice Kagome, una vez que se queda a "solas" con Inuyasha.

Oh, pequeña pero si tu eres mas hermosa que todas estas modelos.- se lo dice tomando entre sus manos las de la chica.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta

Por supuesto que si, y me muero de gas de ver como te queda la ropa que tu diseñas.- se lo dice, inclinándose a dar un beso a sus labios, cosa que es visto por la mitad de la gente alrededor, algunas mordiéndose los labios de envidia y otras con aquella mirada soñadora.

Anda pequeña, arréglate y dame el gusto de verte en el escenario, ya después tu y yo, tendremos tiempo para los dos.- se lo dice cerca de su oreja, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, desde hace días Inuyasha andaba con aquel semblante de seductor que la hacía rendirse entre sus brazos fácilmente.

Tan solo recibe un pequeño beso en sus labios, para escuchar un "eres hermosa" y dejar que Inuyasha la abrace, dándole caricias en la espalda encima de su vestido.

-.-

Estaba algo nervioso, ya no tardaba en ver a Kagome desfilar las ultimas dos ropas, apenas estaban los de noche y faltaba una señorita antes de que su Kagome.

Ahora con ustedes Kagome Sué Higurashi.- lo anuncia el joven, para dejar ver hasta el final de la plataforma a Kagome, con un vestido sencillo y elegante color negro, ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo, moldeando su cintura caderas y sobre todo pechos, sus brazos descubiertos, en si solo uno ya que del otro caí una leve tela transparente, los zapatos de tacón bajo y negros, el final de la falta de liza y de algún toque con transparente que daba un brillo espectacular, mostrando aquellas piernas.

Se había quedado embobado, Kagome se vía realmente hermosa… apenas acaba de dar toda la vuelta siendo fotografiada por cualquiera en la sala.

Creo que contratamos una joya.- lo menciona Sesshomaru a lado de Inuyasha y a su lado Rin su novia.

Inuyasha en si no dice nada, tan solo hace que un mesero se acerque, para decirle algo en voz baja, cosa que no logren escuchar ni Sesshomaru ni Rin.

Comienza el ultimo rango, el de vestidos de boda, cosa que comienzan a pasar concursante de diferentes diseños de la compañía Taisho y la otra, cosa que los que tuvieron de mas relevancia fueron los diseñados por Kagome y representados por Taisho Company.

De nuevo llego el turno de Kagome, mostrando un diseño demasiado sencillo, un vestido de novia, el cual es completamente blanco, hasta las rosas que contiene en su cabello siendo arregladas de una forma que el velo que lleva en la parte de atrás sea acomodado onduladamente junto con el cabello azabache dándole brillo, el vestido pegado y aquella falda que contiene de una inclinación hacia la izquierda al igual que los zapatos, el ramo de flores blancas en sus manos y unos guantes del mismo color decorándola hasta los codos, exquisitamente hermosa para la opinión de mucho y con respecto a Inuyasha.

Y este fue el desfile de modas de Taisho Company, junto con Diseñadoras Ikehata.- lo anuncia el chico para dejar que Kagome siga en el centro siendo atención de todo mundo junto con los fotógrafos.

Inuyasha se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al escenario para, sin subir a el para llamar la atención de su Kagome, que esta tan solo se avienta hasta sus brazos, dejando que todo mundo presente exclame y aplauda.

Inuyasha la mantiene entre sus brazos, para ver aquel marrón.

Felicidades.- lo menciona Inuyasha sin dejarla en el piso, manteniéndola fuertemente agarrada, dejando que los de prensa hagan noticias con ellos dos, cosa que tal ves saldrían en primera plana.

Gracias.- lo contesta Kagome, para dejar que sus manos se enrollen en el cuello del chico y este se incline a besarla, escuchando y viendo un millón de flash por todas partes y el comentario del reportero de televisión.

Parece ser que el Señor Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los sueño de la compañía Taisho tiene un romance con la Señorita Kagome Higurashi, siendo esta diseñadora y modelo de la ropa Taisho.- lo informa el reportero dejando que la cámara tome aquella feliz pareja que se encuentra en un beso que es interrumpido por otro reportero.

¿Señor Taisho, esto quiere decir que su relación es formal con la señorita Higurashi?.- lo pregunta el segundo reportero de aquel lugar.

Por supuesto.- lo contesta Inuyasha dejando a Kagome en el piso y a su vez entrelazando sus manos.

¿hay algún plan de boda?.- lo pregunta un tercer reportero de prensa.

Kagome tan solo observa a Inuyasha, tratando de predecir que es lo que piensa responder.

Eso tendría que hablarlo con la señorita Higurashi, pero puedo decirles que he pensado en eso, y por mi parte si.- lo contesta, viendo como su Kagome se sorprende y eso lo sabe al ver aquella reacción en su rostro.

Parece ser que el amor ha tocado las puertas de la empresa Taisho, muy pronto sabremos de dos bodas y precisamente de ambos ejecutivos, el señor Sesshomaru con la señorita Rin Sagasaki e Inuyasha Taisho con Kagome Higurashi.- lo dice el reportero de prensas hacia las cámaras y lo demás es captado por los demás periodistas en sus grabadoras para que el periódico lo anuncie.

¿así que esa es Kagome Higurashi?.- lo pregunta y dice un señor que se encuentra en medio de tanta multitud, se le hacía familiar ese rostro y ese apellido, pero no recordaba en donde.

Veremos que podremos investigar de ella.- lo murmura para desparecer entre tanta gente…

-.-

Se encontraba inmensamente feliz, el lunes todas las noticias hablaban del desfile y sobre todo del matrimonio entre ella e Inuyasha, junto con el Sesshomaru y Rin.

Apenas había llegado a ala oficina y quería ver el periódico… aparte de que Inuyasha le había dicho que le tenía una linda sorpresa.

En la mañana no pudo estar en su oficina y mucho menos ver a Inuyasha, cosa que Kouga la mantuvo ocupada para que vieran los pedidos de cada ropa que debían de hacer para entregar a finales de ese mes.

Apenas había llegado a su oficina, lo que mas se le había raro es que su abuela no estuviera, desde su presentación de diseños había desparecido misteriosamente, al igual que la madre de Inuyasha, algo se tramaban pero no sabía que.

Puede ver como en su escritorio esta el periódico que le pido a Jakotsu, y en primera plana como esperaba Inuyasha, estaba su foto con Inuyasha y en letras grandes _"Exitoso empresario contrae matrimonio con la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi"…_

Toma el periódico entre sus manos, para ir a la oficina de Inuyasha, saluda alegremente a Jakotsu y le muestra el periódico y este tan solo le sonríe y le muestra el otro ejemplar que tiene, era graciosa la idea de que Jakotsu le gustara Inuyasha y suspirara por él.

Apenas abre la puerta de la oficina y fija de nuevo su vista en el periódico, para después ver el interior de la oficina, dejando que aquellos pedazos de papeles se caigan al ver aquella escena, sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y sus piernas tiemblen.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura Kagome, apenas eludible para que Inuyasha se separe de aquel beso y la observe, dejándolo desconcertado.

Ka…go…me.- lo murmura Inuyasha, para tratar de salir de aquel abrazo cosa que pareciera que aquella otra mujer no pretende soltarlo.

¿sucede algo malo amor?.- lo pregunta aquella joven sofisticada, de cabello lizo y negro, piernas largas y perfectas y aquel vestido demasiado elegante, y sus labios machados de maquillaje, al igual que los de Inuyasha.

**Continuara!**

**¡¡Wow! Hasta que por fin lo acabe… no me maten por favor, primero que nada un disculpa enorme a TODOS ustedes, la verdad no tuve tiempo de nada, en la semana tuve que aprenderme de memoria un discurso para concursar en la escuela (cosa que me metieron a la fuerza), pero gracias a Kami quede en segundo lugar n.n!.**

**Les quiero decir que este fic va a tener segunda temporada, ya no tarda en ser el final de la primera temporada, aish bueno no se si me explike… XD.**

**Sorry si no puedo agradecerles a todos los queme escribieron, pero leí cada uno de sus mensajes y como querían Kagome dijo que SI, pero ¿ahora que va a suceder, como tengo las ideas y apenas tengo tiempo antes de empezar mi tarea T.T, me pondré a escribir, para ver si les puedo mandar mañana el penúltimo capitulo de la primera temporada…**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y espero que este capítulos les aya gustado, por que a mi me encanto, bueno no se ustedes, y por el lemón chicas no se preocupen que como todas mis historias tienen, soy amante del lemón….**

**Así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…..**

**Ahahahaha, antes de que eme vaya, a las chikas de Inufic, he estado viendo que los Admistradores van a cerrar la web o algo por el estilo, la verdad no lo se, pero si sucediera algo por favor si quieren seguir con mi fic leyéndolo pueden entrar a la web de o grupos. ahora si me despido y gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Fesabi.**


	9. Recuerdo

**Capitulo IX.- Recuerdo.**

¿sucede algo malo amor?.- lo pregunta aquella joven sofisticada, de cabello lizo y negro, piernas largas y perfectas y aquel vestido demasiado elegante, y sus labios machados de maquillaje, al igual que los de Inuyasha.

¿amor, ¿había escuchado bien?... esa chica le decía a Inuyasha ¿amor?.

Ve como Inuyasha trata de acercarse hacia ella, llamándola y tratando de explicarle algo, pero tan solo se da la vuelta y corre hacia su oficina ignorando el hecho de que Jakotsu le comienza ha hablar.

Apenas había salido de la oficina, no quería escuchar ninguna explicación tonta que pudiera darle Inuyasha, ella misma vio como Inuyasha estaba besando a esa mujer, y decía ¿Qué la quería a ella? Todo fue mentira….

Le daban ganas de desaparecer de ese mundo, tan solo se dirige hacia su oficina y le anuncia a Jakotsu que se va hacia su casa, dejando para tomar el ascensor donde se desploma toda su fuerza de voluntad y comienzan a salir aquellas lágrimas…

Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, puede ver como Inuyasha le grita, y trata de detener el ascensor cosa que gracias a Kami no logra.

Apenas se abre el ascensor y sale corriendo de aquel lugar, por temor a que Inuyasha la siguiera, no tenía ganas de hablar con el, ignora a Rin que le pregunta por que se encuentra de esa forma, saliendo de aquel lugar para tomar el primer taxi que pasa, antes de que en la puerta vea a Inuyasha, gritándole que se detenga, apenas aborda el taxi y deja al chico quieto en la calle y gritando su nombre.

-.-

Había sido un tonto, nunca en su vida espero que de nuevo apareciera Kikio, y lo pero de todo es que Kagome lo encontró en brazos de ella y besándose, ¿ahora como se lo explicaría a la chica, lo mas seguro es que no quería ni hablar con él.

Regresa a la empresa, iba a rehacerse de Kikio e iría en la búsqueda de Kagome, y se plantaría en su puerta hasta que ella lo escuchara, no estaría dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amaba por una tontería.

-.-

No se a que demonios viniste, pero te quiero fuera de mi vida.- lo menciona Inuyasha una vez que vuelve a entrar a su oficina y ve a la chica acomodada en su escritorio.

Hay Inu, por que esos tratos a tu ex prometida.- lo dice la chica, tratando de acercarse hacia él.

Como dijiste ex prometida, por lo que se tú me abandonaste y ahora que te enteras que me voy a casar vienes y reapareces.- se lo hecha en cara

Eso no es cierto Inu, sabes que yo te ame, pero me amenazo Onigumo para que me fuera con él.- lo dice la pelinegra, tratando de tapar aquellos años de abandono

Ja, y las vacas vuela, por dios Kikio, te fuiste con Onigumo por que tenía mas dinero que aquí él estupido que se enamoro de ti.- se lo hace saber

Inuyasha ¿Por qué persona me tomas?.- se lo pregunta algo herida

Por el tipo de persona que destroza los sentimientos a base de mentiras y dinero.- se lo hace saber, para tomar el bolso de la chica.

¿planeas echarme para ir por esa tonta?.- se lo pregunta Kikio lanzando veneno antes sus palabras

Quieres que te sea honesto, SI.- se lo contesta para tomarla del brazo y sacarla de la oficina – ahora aras el favor de irte y nunca mas volver.- se lo dice para apretar el botón del ascensor y meterla una vez que abre.

Me las vas a pagar Inuyasha Taisho.- se lo grita Kikio una ves que las puertas se cierran.

No sabía como se había podido enamorar de tan loca persona, Kikio estaba mas loca que nunca, ahora debía de ir por sus cosas e ir en búsqueda de Kagome.

-.-

_¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?.- lo pregunta la persona atrás de ella, dándole tan solo chancee de darse cuenta que es Inuyasha._

_¡¡Oh Kami! En aquellos momentos había metido la pata y hasta el fondo…. ¿ahora que podía hacer?_

_Kagome, ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi madre?.- lo vuelve a preguntar el mismo Inuyasha, sin comprender por que aquella chiquilla sabía el nombre de su madre si él hace años que no hablaba de ella._

_Yo….yo….yo…- lo balbucea Kagome_

_¿tú que?.- lo pregunta demasiado desesperado_

_Si le digo se va a reír de mi.- lo menciona la misma pelinegra._

_No creo reírme de ti, ahora contéstame lo que te pregunte.- lo menciona el chico, ya arto de seguir con aquel juego._

_Es que yo he estado hablando con tu madre.- lo confiesa de una vez por todas Kagome_

_Izayo se encuentra a lado del chico, esperando la reacción de su hijo, pero nunca espero que este se riera, dejando que se escuche una carcajada…_

_Me estas diciendo que hablas con los muertos.- lo menciona Inuyasha, tratando de no reírse mas de la cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho._

_Si.- lo contesta Kagome, bajando la mirada, era lo mismo que en la escuela, todo mundo se reía de ella, por que la encontraban dizque hablando "sola", o le hacían bromas pesadas el día de los muertos…_

_Déjame decirte que no te creo, mi madre murió hace años y no planeo escuchar alguien que se cree "súper poderosa" y que puede hablar con ellos, jajajaja como si se pudiera.- lo menciona riéndose, cosa que puede ver como la misma Kagome, tan solo escucha sus palabras._

_Kagome, querida… por favor no te lo tomes a mal, mi hijo nunca ha creído en ellos, por favor perdónalo.- trata de mencionarlo la madre de este acercándose hacia la joven, que da un paso hacia atrás._

_Inuyasha puede ver como Kagome, se aleja de él, callando su risa._

_Basta…- lo murmura Kagome – basta… basta…BASTA!.- lo ultimo lo grita, para que en aquel pasillo todos los focos exploten de un manera inexplicable y las puertas abiertas se cierren de un solo golpe, junto con las ventanas y los archiveros._

Se incorpora rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos, su respiración demasiado agitada y el sudor en su frente presente.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo aquello?

Si cerraba de nuevo podía escuchar de nuevo un _¡¡¡BASTA, _cosa que le asustaba de cierta manera, no sabía de donde veía aquellos ¿recuerdos?.

Estaba tan confundida… le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco débil, demasiado débil, desde que llego a su casa tan solo se encerró en su cuarto junto con buyo, abrazando a su peluche y llorar.

Hija…- lo dice la abuela de la chica una vez que aprese en el departamento de esta.

Abuela…- lo menciona para volver a llorar, todavía le dolía lo que vio, el ver a Inuyasha besándose con esa mujer, le dolía demasiado como mil cuchillos atravesando cada uno su pobre corazón.

Pobre de mi chica…- lo menciona la señora para tomar asiento a lado de la joven.

Es que… ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con aquella cara llena de lagrimas

¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con Inuyasha?.- lo sugiere la señora de edad.

¿para que?.- lo pregunta, limpiándose aquellas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

Se que el tiene una buena explicación.- se lo hace saber, cosa que tal vez aquello le da un poco de esperanza a Kagome, pero se derrumba en segundo al escuchar en su cabeza "_Déjame decirte que no te creo, mi madre murió hace años y no planeo escuchar alguien que se cree "súper poderosa" y que puede hablar con ellos, jajajaja como si se pudiera…"_

Abuela.- la llama la chica

Lo se Kagome, se que quieres saber que sucedió ese día…- se lo menciona la propia anciana.

Pues verás hija….- lo comienza a decir la abuela de la chica…

-.-

Se encontraba demasiado triste, pareciera que todo lo que vivió en aquellos dos meses con Inuyasha fue todo un sueño, un sueño que tiene un doloroso despertar.

Se encontraba en su habitación encerrada, y sin querer recibir cualquier tipo de visita, y aquello era el hecho de que tenía un campo de fuerzas a su alrededor.

Podía escuchar como el timbre se encuentra sonando como loco al igual que el teléfono cosa que no le dan ganas de contestar.

Se sentía demasiado deprimida, nunca creyó que aquel recuerdo le pegara tanto en sus sentimientos, el sentir que Inuyasha se burlo de ella, le destrozaba el alma entera.

-.-

Pareciera que Kagome no se encontraba en ningún lado y aquello le preocupaba, necesitaba arreglar las cosas lo antes posible, así que mejor era esperar a que la chica le habrá la puerta, ya que el conserje le menciono que había entrado desde muy temprano.

Pensaba darse por vencido, hasta que escucha que la cerradura comienza ha abrirse cosa que le sorprende y puede ver a Kagome a lado de la puerta, dejando ver aquellos marrones opacos, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Buyo.

Tan solo corre a abrazarla cosa que trata de decirle un "lo siento" infinidad de veces, pero siente como Kagome no le corresponde aquel abrazo tan solo se queda estática.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta y llama el mismo ojidorado.

Da un paso hacia dentro, para cerrar la puerta, cosa que ve como la misma pelinegra toma siento en el sillón encogiéndose, como si necesitara de protección.

¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llamar, cosa que esta tan solo lo observa con la mirada perdida.

¿Kagome?.- hace de nuevo el tercer intento, tomando asiento a lado de la chica, para tratar de abrazarla cosa que esta se aleja.

¿Por qué?.- lo murmura Kagome

Kagome, déjame explicarte.- se lo trata de decir.

Puede ver como Kagome, se queda con aquella mira perdida fija en el sillón.

Kagome, lo que viste en la oficina fue una error, una confusión.- lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome no piensa hablarle, por lo menos lo escucharía.

Verás, Kikio, ella fue mi prometida.- lo informa el ojidorado, observando como los ojos de la chica se encuentran con los suyos – me tomo por sorpresa su vista, después de tanto tiempo…- se lo dice, para ver el rostro de Kagome, demasiado triste.

Se que no tengo perdón, pero por un momento pensé que eras tú.- se lo confiesa cosa que en el rostro de Kagome se muestra un poco de confusión.

Verás, estaba viendo nuestra noticia en los periódicos… me recosté en el silla y cerré mis ojos, pude saber que alguien entraba y se acercaba a mi sigilosamente.- lo dice, para tratar de tomar la mano de la chica, cosa que esta no lo rechaza.

Ya tantas veces lo has hecho, has entrado a mi oficina mientras me encuentro meditando y me besas, para decirme un "hola".- se lo recuerda y aquello era cierto, ya muchos veces había hecho eso, cada vez que veía a su Inuyasha meditando le daba un beso en los labios… para hacer que lo despertaba como a la bella durmiente de los cuentos de hadas, solo que en lugar de ser bella durmiente, es bello durmiente, jajaja sonaba chistoso aquello y siempre que le decía al chico este fingía enojarse y le daba demasiados besos por todo el rostro cosa que le gustaba…

Puede ver una sonrisa en los labios de su Kagome, de seguro estaba recordando aquellas ocasiones, que después de su comentario infantil de la "bella durmiente" la sentaba entre sus piernas y la llenaba de besos, hasta que el odioso de Jakotsu interrumpía, para volver a trabajar.

Te juro que cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú, me separe de ella, pero en ese momento tú pequeña entraste y mal intrepretraste TODO.- lo retoma, para terminar con aquella pesadilla y volver a tener a su Kagome entre sus brazos.

Pero tú…- lo trata de decir Kagome

Yo, la eche después de que te fuiste, ¿Por qué no entiendes que a ti es a la única que amo?.- se lo pregunta y suplica a la vez

¿Qué podía decir por ello, ya antes Jakotsu le había platicado de la relación que hubo entre Kikio e Inuyasha, cosa que este quedo destrozado cuando se entero que Kikio que solía ser su prometida solo estaba con él por las fuertes cantidades de dinero que tenía, pero paso un tiempo por crisis la empresa Taisho, y esta no desaprovecho la oportunidad que tenía de conquistar a un hombre mucho mas rico que el mismo Inuyasha, dejándolo.

Inuyasha yo…-

No termina su frase ya que unos suaves labios se posan encima de los suyos, incitándola a abrir aquella boca, para poder profundizar aquel delicioso beso, cosa que la misma Kagome iba cediendo poco a poco, terminado que el mismo Inuyasha pose sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su Kagome, y esta deje que el peluche caiga en sus piernas….

"_Déjame decirte que no te creo, mi madre murió hace años y no planeo escuchar alguien que se cree "súper poderosa" y que puede hablar con ellos, jajajaja como si se pudiera…"_

Aquellas palabras comienzan a razonar una y otra vez en su mente, ocasionando que un gemido de dolor se escuche entre sus labios y aquello como consecuencia haga que Inuyasha se separe de sus labios demasiado preocupado.

¿pequeña sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de saber que le sucede su Kagome, ¿por que aquel grito de dolor?.

"_súper poderosa", "súper poderosa"… _aquellas dos palabras eran las que mas se encontraban en sus pensamientos… y las que mas le dañaban.

Inuyasha, por favor dime lo que sucedió… el día que me preguntaste el nombre de tu madre.- lo concluye soltando una fuerte exhalación.

Esa no se la esperaba, ¿Qué podía decirle, ¿Cómo decirle y explicarle su reacción, sabía lo que Kagome sufrió con el tal Hoyo, ella ya se lo había explicado y aquellos temores que tenía con respecto a su don.

Necesito saberlo.- lo dice Kagome, observando los ojos del chico- por favor.- lo ruega.

Verás Kagome, yo quisiera dejar eso en el pasado, te amo.- lo concluye y lo dice, como que si ello convenciera a Kagome de olvidar el pasado.

No puedo hacerlo, necesito que me digas la verdad.- lo dice Kagome, bien ella ya sabía la verdad, aquel recuerdo y que su abuela se lo confirmara, pero necesitaba, su corazón necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Inuyasha, lo perdonaba por lo de Kikio, pero si aquello era cierto, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar…

¿Por qué ahora?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha

Porque lo acabo de recordar, y necesito la verdad.- lo confiesa Kagome, desviando aquella mirada.

Yo…yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear, ¿Qué podía decir ahora?

Por favor.- lo ruega, para ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Pues verás Kagome…- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, manteniendo las ganas de abrazarla.

-.-

Se encontraba en su oficina hace días que no le hablaba a Inuyasha, desde el día en su departamento, había escuchado toda la historia y tragándose aquellas lagrimas y su corazón destrozado termino con la relación que había entre ella e Inuyasha.

Había escuchado solo dos veces que Inuyasha le rogó que no lo dejara, pero después tan solo salio del departamento y dejo que desahogara todas sus lagrimas con la almohada.

Se encuentra sentada en su sillón, tratando de obtener toda la fuerza del mundo para seguir viendo a Inuyasha sin lanzarse a sus brazos, ni mucho menos recibir sus caricias.

Tan solo se dedica a encender la radio, para poder escuchar un poco de música y calmar aquellas lágrimas que tratan de salir por sus ojos.

_Te ame, más de lo normal,  
Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,  
Como el universo y hoy,  
Se reduce a un verso.  
_

Como esas palabras describían lo que en aquellos momentos sentía, podía dejar que aquellas gotas salinas escurrieran por sus ojos.

_  
No se, ni donde ni como estaré,  
Ahora, que te has ido,  
Mi corazón, se fue contigo,  
No se, no se que hacer conmigo.  
_

Era cierto, su corazón se había ido con Inuyasha, y no sabía que hacer con ella misma, donde ir ni donde estar, sin él parecía que no tenía vida propia…

_  
Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste, feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
_

Recordaba todas aquellos buenos momentos que vivo con Inuyasha, las noches en la casa de el quedándose dormida entre sus brazos después de no terminar de ver aquella película de terror que siempre le gustaba rentar el chico.

¿Podría reponerse de haber roto con aquella relación?

_  
La vida después, de ti,  
Es un castigo, sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de, ti.  
_

Todo lo que se encontraba viviendo en aquellos momentos era un castigo, un castigo por su don.

Recordaba aquellos labios sobre los suyos, aquella noticia de su matrimonio y que la prensa lo publicara con una imagen de ellos dos besándose.

_  
Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,   
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.  
_

Recordaba el día que ambos se conocieron, chocando, y después en la misma forma en que se besaron, y aquellos días que fue feliz a lado del chico, el que la hiciera reír, el que la abrazara, en que la cuidara.

Y este resultado de una Kagome, sin vida, sin brillo, sin ganas de vivir era el resultado de la falta que le hacia el señor Inuyasha en su vida.

_  
Diré, que esto no esta matándome,  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,  
Que habitan, en tu recuerdo.  
_

Podía escuchar la letra de la canción que se escuchaba dentro de la oficina de Kagome, y aquello era verdad, podría decirle al mundo entero que la separación con Kagome no le dolió pero por dentro era otra cosa, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, y tan solo era un fantasma ambulando por aquella empresa, viviendo con el recuerdo de su Kagome.

_  
Y así, lo que un día fue, ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de solo,  
En sueños verte,  
De amarte,  
De amarte y de perderte.  
_

Todo lo bueno que tuvo, toda aquella felicidad ya no era mas, su maldita suerte, como decía aquella canción de estar solo, de vagar, de revivir los besos, las sonrisas los abrazos en sueños, era lo que hacía en aquellos días, el revivir a su Kagome en sueños y de amarla y todo ¿para que, para después perderla.

_  
Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste, feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
_

Deseaba tanto olvidar el día que Kagome llego a su vida, el día en que la abrazo para consolarla, el día en que Kagome se quedo en u casa a cenar y no le gusto lo comida era lo que ella dijo para terminar que el le diera de comer, extasiado por el hecho de ver a su pequeña entre sus brazos, recibiendo la comida en aquellos labios y uno que otro beso ejercido.

¿podría vivir sin su Kagome?.

_  
La vida después, de ti,  
Es un castigo, sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de, ti.  
_

_Es un castigo, _y aquello era cierto, un cruel castigo que le daba el mismo Kami, por ser tan cruel con Kagome, por haberse burlado de ella, por no creer que existiera un mundo paralelo a este, por no decirle la verdad…

Todo aquello lo estaba pagando y con el peor castigo sin fin, el de no tener a Kagome… el de no volver a soñar con aquella familia con la chica.

_  
Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,   
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti._

Nada era igual ahora, nada absolutamente nada, el verla y no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, el tener que superar aquello, el no besarla, en no correr a sus brazos y consolarla, aquello era una dura prueba, y sabía que no sobreviviría a tal, un recuerdo sin su recuerdo… _La vida después de Kagome…_

-.-

No, no y no.- lo niega Kagome, sentada en aquel amplio sillón, con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos, sus pies encogidos de tal forma que quede sentada en ellos.

No puedo decir nada respecto a tú relación con mi hijo, pero tendrás que decirle a Sesshomaru de las pruebas, ya puedes hundir a Naraku.- lo dice la señora.

¿Por qué yo?.- lo pregunta con aquella vista perdida.

Por que hija eres la única que puede vernos.- lo dice la abuela

No puedo…- lo murmura dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos.

Claro que puedes.- lo dice la abuela – recuerda que Naraku es el que trata de matar a Inuyasha, para así quedarse con la empresa.- lo concluye la anciana.

¡Oh Kami!.- lo exclama Kagome, dejando que aquellas lagrimas escurran, se sentía tan indefensa, ahora que necesitaba que unos brazos la consolaran…

Kagome, hija… Izayo y yo, tenemos que darte las pruebas.- se lo dice la abuela.

¿Por qué me hacen esto?.- lo pregunta entre sollozos.

Lo siento hija, pero es la única forma en la que no pase ninguna desgracia.- lo dice Izayo ahora - prometo que después de hablar con mis dos hijos cruzare la luz, para estar con mi amado Inu No Taisho.- lo informa

¿tendría el valor de hablar con Inuyasha sin llorar, ni lanzarse a sus brazos?

-.-

Ya había hablado con Sesshomaru, pareció que acepto su idea de Naraku con las pruebas que le presento, con respecto a lo de su madre Izayo no estuvo demasiado convencido hasta que Izayo la guió para entrar al corazón del chico.

Se la paso hablando con él casi toda la mañana, había sido tan emotiva aquella conversación, en donde Izayo se despedía de su hizo, sintiéndose culpable de que no se pudo despedir de él, le deseaba suerte con Rin y aquel matrimonio.

Una vez que salio de la oficina, Sesshomaru, empezó a ver las pruebas lo ultimo que supo es que con aquellas pruebas de lavado de dinero del mismo Naraku, la inversión que tenía en Tashio Company, y el plan de matar a Inuyasha, junto con otros homicidios eran en base a sus trabajos para obtener fuertes cantidades de dinero.

Esa misma tarde supo que Naraku fue encerrado y enviado sin fianza ni derecho a salir con excelente comportamiento a la cárcel.

Sesshomaru le había dicho algo que nunca pensó…

_Mi hermano, esta destrozado… la otra noche tuve que sacarlo del bar, Kagome nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Kikio lo abandono.- lo informa y concluye el chico._

De Kikio no había vuelvo a saber mas de ella, pareciera que la habían borrado del mapa.

¿acaso Inuyasha realmente la amo o amaba?.

Se sentía tan confundida, ¿Cómo poder confiar en él, después de tantos engaños, de ocultarle aquello?.

-.-

Estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina del chico, ya todo el personal se había ido, por lo que supo de Jakotsu, este no había salido para nada de su oficina.

La oficina se encontraba a oscura, apenas siendo alumbrada por el sol que no tardaba en esconderse y eso que escasos rayos se dejaban ver por las persianas.

Podía ver a su Inuyasha sentado en la silla y con una botella a lado de licor y en su mano un vaso lleno, enfrente de el un marco de fotografía que pareciera que lleva horas contemplándolo.

Su ropa toda arrugada, su saco en el sillón de alado, su corbata desecha y su playera desabrochada.

¿Inu…ya…sha?.- lo murmura Kagome, entrando a la oficina.

Dije que no quería recibir ninguna…- no termina aquella frase al ver que Kagome, su Kagome esta en la oficina.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber si no es una visión de las tantas que ha tenido en esos días.

Si soy yo.- lo contesta la chica.

Ante aquella afirmación tan solo se ve como aquel hombre se levanta de su asiento y con fasos firmes se acerca hacia la chica, para estrecharla entre sus brazos susurrando _"mi Kagome…"._

No podía rechazar aquel abrazo, se sentía sin fuerzas, si lo rechazaba era como si rechazara aquel oxigeno… con sus brazos los enrolla en el cuerpo del chico y dejar que su cabeza se recargue en el pecho de este… escuchando _"te extrañe tanto"_.

Tan solo comienza a sollozar, dejando que la camisa del chico comience a humedecerse, escuchando aquella suave voy decirle _"ya estamos juntos, mi pequeña"_, se sentí tan mal… tan mal de ver a su Inuyasha en aquel estado, también podía escuchar unos leves sollozos salir de los labios del chico.

**Continuaraaa!**

**Hola a TODOS, bueno, antes que nada fue un honor recibir todas sus amenazas de muertes, por cierto aquí esta este capitulo, la verdad para ser honesta no me gusto mucho, no se como que le falto algo pero para el colmo no se que XD… así que espero muchas criticas respecto a este capitulo, hablando de malas cosas Kikio (sorry kikios fans) este no va a parecer por ahora, ella volverá en su momento en la segunda temporada, creo que el daño que causo fue bastante, el que Kagome viera aquello hizo que recordara aquel día… bueno, para ella tengo otros planes que espero mas adelante poder contárselos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus amenazas (¡emm! digo comentarios), este capitulo fue creado en la madrugada y publicado al día siguiente, mas bien mas al rato, espero que me critiquen… aish ya ni siquiera se que digo.**

**Otro favorzote, ¿pueden dejarme un comentario aunque sea chiquito, para que el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada ponga a todos los que me apoyaron desde el principio, es que no encuentro el cuaderno donde los tenía a todos XD, (presiento que lo tiene mi hermano ¬¬#), siento no poderlos ahora a todos ustedes en el capitulo pero creo que mejor lo pongo en el final… así nadie espero que se me escape… Muajaja…**

**Por cierto a las chikas que son de Inufics, que me estuvieron preguntando al respecto del Yaoi Yuri y el que los admis del lemón en detalle y demás, preocupadas de que vayan a borrar mi fic, pues le pregunte al admis, y menciono que no será borrado, pero por si las moskas (una expresión)… por favor de leerlo en:**

**http // www . fan fiction . net / u / 861668 / (tan solo júntenlo todo)**

**Gracias a todos ustedes…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	10. Una nueva vida

**Antes que empecemos el capitulo, advertencia hay lemón y espero que sea bajo su responsabilidad leerlo… la autora de este fic (yop) no se hace responsable del contenido de este capitulo.**

**Capitulo X.- Una nueva vida.**

Tan solo comienza a sollozar, dejando que la camisa del chico comience a humedecerse, escuchando aquella suave voz decirle _"ya estamos juntos, mi pequeña"_, se sentí tan mal… tan mal de ver a su Inuyasha en aquel estado, también podía escuchar unos leves sollozos salir de los labios del chico.

Se separa un poco de aquel abrazo, para observar el rostro del chico, algo triste, con cuidado toma una de las manos de Inuyasha y así lo guía al sillón, necesitaban hablar y aquello era lo que iban hacer.

¿Pero como podría hablar con Inuyasha en ese estado, tal vez lo mejor era hablar en la mañana, cuando estuviera sobrio y este le prestara la atención necesaria.

Sugiero que lleves a mi hijo a su casa.- lo menciona Izayo viendo el estado en el que se encuentra Inuyasha.

Y tal vez aquello era una excelente idea.

-.-

Se sentía tan cómodamente feliz, estaba abrazando a algo calido y cómodo… mmmm parecía ser que era su almohada.

Poco a poco comienza ha abrir sus ojos, para ver que es lo que tiene entre sus brazos, pareciera que es una melena azabache, con un olor demasiado familiar.

Aquel cuerpo comienza a moverse entre sus brazos, para quedar cómoda, y seguir así durmiendo.

¿su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mal pasada, ¿podría ser Kagome?... ¿Kagome en su casa, ¿pero como, ¿Por qué?.

Lo último que recordaba, es que estaba en la oficina bebiendo su botella de licor, precisamente para ahogar aquellas penas, las penas y el dolor que le dejo la separación de Kagome…

Y ahora ella se encontraba en su departamento con él y en la misma cama, durmiendo, ¿acaso había sucedido algo que no recordaba?.

Si acaso eso era real, se iría a duchar, apestaba a alcohol y después hablaría con la chica…. Mientras tanto la dejaría descansar.

-.-

Apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos, recordando lo que sucedió el día anterior, el encontrar a Inuyasha en aquel estado, el traerlo a casa, y dejarlo acostado, antes de irse él mismo le había pedido que se quedara a dormir, cosa que al principio rechazo pero después se acorruco entre sus brazos, para dejar que Kami los llevara al mundo de los sueños.

Ahora que se levantaba ni señales de Inuyasha, no podía haberse ido a la oficina por que ese día no se trabajaba, entonces ¿donde se encontraba?.

Veo que despiertas bella durmiente.- lo dice un chico que apenas se asoma por la puerta, son una toalla en mano, secando su cabello, unos pantalones, y el pecho descubierto.

Inuyasha, ¿hace cuanto que estas despierto?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sonrojándose al ver aquella visión de un sexy chico, apenas saliendo de bañarse…

Lo suficiente para darme un baño.- lo contesta para empezar a buscar en su cajón una camisa que convine con aquel pantalón negro.

Inuyasha.- lo llama, para incorporándose en la cama – necesitamos hablar.- lo informa Kagome.

Eso ya lo creo.- lo contesta el mismo pelinegro.

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber quien va a ser quien comience.

Antes que nada, hay que desayunar y con calma hablamos.- lo menciona el ojidorado para salir de la habitación.

Ya tenía claro lo que Kagome le diría, había hablado con Sesshomaru y este le informo lo que la chica le dijo, que hablo con su madre y por eso Kagome estaba con él, y él que se había hecho falsas ilusiones respecto a la relación de ellos dos.

-.-

Se la había pasado la mañana en el desayuno, después de ello, la misma Kagome le menciono lo que ya sabía que él, debía de hablar con su madre y accedió a ello, preguntándole cosas y Kagome se las contestaba, pero no tocaron el tema de ellos dos hasta que Inuyasha menciono algo.

Madre, ¿sabes si Kagome me ama?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, en voz alta, dejando a una pelinegra demasiado sorprendida por esa pregunta, no se lo esperaba, en cambio Izayo ya lo sabía, se esperaba eso de su hijo, por algo lo conocía desde que era un bebe.

Dile a mi hijo, que si.- lo contesta Izayo, viendo como Kagome se mantiene quieta…

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso Inuyasha, ¿como?.

De un momento a otro solo siente como sus ojos se humedecen, sus piernas comienzan a temblar, ¿Qué podía decirle, lo amaba mas que su propia vida…

Ve como Kagome se levanta rápido del sillón en el que se encontraban, para salir corriendo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro…

¿Por qué no le contestaste?.- lo pregunta Izayo, dentro de la habitación del chico.

Por que… por que… no puedo.- lo informa Kagome

Hija, debes de decírselo, ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz?.- se lo pregunta

Cómo puedo ser feliz, si se que algún día puede dejarme.- lo dice, tratando de ahogar aquellas lagrimas, tomando asiento en la cama.

¿dejarte?.- lo pregunta.

Si.- lo contesta- mi padre dejo a mi madre…- lo comienza a decir, recordando la separación de sus padre y precisamente todo por aquel don – tengo miedo que Inuyasha me deje, no podría soportarlo.- lo concluye, para tomar una almohada y abrazarla.

Por eso, terminaste con su relación.- lo pregunta Izayo.

Si, termine con nuestra relación, por que se que algún día, se va a fastidiar de mi, y me abandonara…- lo dice para hundir su rostro en aquella almohada.

Dime hija, ¿amas a Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la madre, ya por algo sabía el por que de tantas preguntas.

¿Qué si lo amo?.- lo pregunta- ¿esta bromeando?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar- bien sabe que si, por que me pregunta esas tonterías, lo amo mas que a mi vida, por eso no puedo soportar que después me deje, simplemente moriría.- lo concluye…

Feh, eres una tonta Kagome.- se escucha una voz en la habitación.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que pienso abandonarte?.- lo pregunta de nuevo aquella voz, para alzar su rostro y observar al chico de pie en la puerta.

Ve como Izayo se encuentra sonriendo, entonces por eso hacia tantas preguntas, hizo que dijera TODO, y ahora ¿Cómo se defendería?.

Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kagome con uno que otro hipo.

Eres una tonta.- lo insulta el chico para caminar hacia ella – escúchame bien pequeña, yo nunca por nada del mundo te voy a dejar, ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo, que te necesito?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta en suplica, sentándose a lado de ella.

Yo…yo…- lo vuelve a balbucear.

Dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que este matrimonio puede funcionar.- lo menciona el ojidorado - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que sin ti muero, estos días estuve en un infierno sin ti, ¿crees que pienso perderte?.- lo pregunta

Oh! Inuyasha…- lo dice, para soltar la almohada y lanzarse a los brazos del chico, que este la recibe.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo deque te canses de mí.- lo murmura entre sus brazos dejando que los sollozos se hagan presentes.

Eso nunca…- se lo dice

¿me lo juras?.- lo pregunta, separándose un poco de aquel abrazo.

Por mi vida.- lo contesta para inclinarse a besar aquellos labios.

Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de aquellos labios, tan solo deja que Inuyasha la guié en el beso, dejando que su boca sea explorada por la lengua del chico, ahogando aquellos suspiros.

Puede sentir como las manos de Inuyasha se adentrar a su blusa, para tocar su piel cosa que le da como respuesta un gemido y deja que este la pegue más hacia su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se separa un poco de los labios de Kagome, para observar aquel rubor rosado en las mejillas de su chica, y comenzar a llenarla de besos por toda la cara… dejándola poco a poco recostada en la cama, él encima de ella.

¿mi madre sigue por aquí?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, para inclinarse a besar el cuello de Kagome.

mmmm… no lo se.- lo contesta, tratando de concentrarse en la pregunta pero pareciera que las caricias de chico no dejaba que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que proporcionaba.

Tendrás que echar un vistazo.- se lo dice el ojidorado para separase un poco de su cuerpo… - que quiero hacer contigo algo… placentero.- lo ultimo no dice cerca del odio de Kagome.

Apenas si había echado el vistazo y no había encontrado a la señora Izayo…

No, parece que se fue.- lo informa Kagome con aquella respiración entrecortada.

Eso me parece excelente.- lo contesta- por que tu y yo, tendremos una cita con la cama.- lo informa Inuyasha para volver a tomar los labios de su Kagome.

Apenas iba a protestar, pero pareciera que aquella protesta murió entre sus labios, o más bien ni siquiera llego a ellos quedándose en la garganta.

Dejaba que Inuyasha tomara posesión de sus labios, de su boca… apenas supo cuando el chico se deshizo de su playera que lleva… sintiendo como comienza a recorrer con aquellas fuertes manos su cintura y dar un recorrido a su espalda.

Deja de besar los labios de Kagome, para entretenerse con aquel cuello, que comienza a ser succionado por sus labios y mordisqueado…

Algo andaba mal… no era que no le agradaba la idea en hacerle el amor a Kagome, pero no podría hacérselo en la parte inferior de la cama, así que mejor la lleva a una posición cómoda.

Siente como unos fuetes brazos la toman, para comenzar a caminar con ella, tomando posesión de nuevo sobre sus labios… apenas había sentido cuando volvió a tocar la cama… ya de nuevo Inuyasha se encontraba encima de ella, solo que ahora pareciera que el mismo le había ayudado con la tarea de rehacerse de su camisa.

Lo ultimo que supo es que aquel bracear que cubría sus pechos, se encontraba en el suelo… de un momento a otro siente como la boca del chico comienza a mamar uno de ellos, dejando que aquellos suspiros salgan de sus labios, al igual que su espalda se arquee…

Apenas si podía soportar tanto placer…

Pareciera que Inuyasha hace lo mismo con el otro, para sacar unos gemidos de los labios de la chica, aquellas manos en sus piernas, tratando de libarse de aquel estorboso pantalón que trae Kagome puesto, cosa que poco a poco empieza a lograrlo.

Eres hermosa…- lo murmura Inuyasha, una vez que siente como se ha desecho de aquella prenda, dejando a Kagome con solo una arropando su cuerpo.

Puede sentir la mirada del chico en todo su cuerpo desnudo, ocasionado que sus mejillas ya encendidas se pongan mas coloradas.

Tratando de taparse, cosa que pareciera que Inuyasha le leyera el pensamiento y no la dejara.

Se sentía demasiado azorrillada, para seguir a delante, nunca antes un hombre había hecho eso con ella, desnudado y apunto de hacerle el amor.

Creo que no estamos de la misma forma.- lo murmura Inuyasha con aquella sonrisa que hace derretir a cualquiera.

Puede ver como el chico se levanta y comienza a quitarse los pantalones quedándose solo en boxers.

Oh! Kami, ¿Qué esta apunto de hacer?...

Inuyasha… yo…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear…

¿sucede algo malo pequeña?.- lo pregunta.

Verás… yo…- lo balbucea, se sentía tan apenada…

No debes de apenarte.- se lo dice el chico.

Inuyasha se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome, tomando primero el labio inferior incitándola a que pida más, cosa que obtiene como respuesta los suspiros que empiezan a salir de los labios de Kagome.

Siente como unas manos se posan en su pecho desnudo para comenzar a darle leves caricias que lo encienden, se sentía en la gloría.

Sus manos no iban a desaprovechar ningún instantes, pero debía de hacerlo poco a poco excitando a Kagome, bien sabía que era su primera vez de la chica y pensaba hacerla inolvidable…

Comienza a dar leves caricias en la pierna de Kagome, dejando que esta como respuesta se alce un poco para tener mejor acceso a ella.

Sus labios se concentrar en los labios de Kagome, envolviéndolos, chupándolos mordiéndolos, saboreándolos, dejando que cada suspiro que sale sea música para sus oídos.

Apenas los deja, y comienza a descender al cuello de Kagome, escuchando como aquella respiración se vuelve demasiado entrecortada.

Comienza aquel recorrido de caricias por el cuerpo de la chica, sus manos explorando cada centímetro.

Ahhh…- lo escucha salir de los labios de Kagome, al tomar posesión con sus labios el pecho de la chica, sintiendo como aquella descarga eléctrica empieza a explotar por todo su cuerpo…

El cuerpo de Kagome se arquea dejando que tome mejor acceso a sus pechos…

Estaba segura que si no paraba esto, pasaría lo inevitable, su cerebro le decía que parara pero su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos pedía mas… pedían ser consentidos y tocados por aquellas manos y labios…

Siente como la lengua del chico empieza a bajar hacia su estomago, quedándose en el ombligo, dándole un masaje circular con aquella sensual lengua, dejando que sus gemidos se hagan presentes y ella que trato de controlarlos.

Nuca supo cuando se fue el momento en el que se quedo desnuda debajo de Inuyasha, apenas lo supo cuando la lengua del chico recorrió con cuidado aquel lugar que ardía en llamas… dejándolo hace unos momentos y continuar con el recorrido de besos en las piernas…

Oh Kami, sabía que no tardaba en morir, era una tortura demasiado placentera…

Se encontraba tan excitado que en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no tomar a la chica como suya.

Comienza con el recorrido de regreso, para succionar ahora cara parte del cuerpo de Kagome, escuchando aquellos gemidos combinados con su nombre…

Llega de nuevo a sus labios, para volverlos a besar, dejando que ahora ella sienta su sexo contra el de ella, claro que todavía el suyo se encontraba bajo sus boxers, pero aquello parecía que había excitado más de la cuenta a la chica, con aquel grito que pego entre sus labios.

Se separa de los labios de Kagome, poniendo ambas manos a los costados, tratando de respirar hondo y profundo, pero parecía que lo único que tenía en mente era hacer gritar a Kagome y aquello lo tendría si ella le daba el permiso.

Pequeña.- lo menciona Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome mantenga sus ojos cerrados - ¿estas segura?.- lo pregunta

Oh Kami, ¿Cómo le preguntaba ello, estaba ardiendo y si no lo tenía ahora no había manera de poder aplacar ese calor.

La única respuesta que obtiene es como Kagome se abraza hacia su cuerpo y comienza a darle besos en su cuello, y aquello era lo único que necesitaba para poderse quitar aquella barrera…

Apenas se escucha un pequeño grito por la habitación, apenas le había dado tiempo a Kagome de respirar cuando siente como Inuyasha se adentra en ella de un solo jalón rompiendo toda barrera, aquella barrera que decía hasta esos momentos que era virgen.

Una pequeña lagrima rodea por su mejilla, cosa que se percata el chico, para comenzar a dar besos por toda la cara, tratando de reconfortarla, dejando que ella se acostumbre a que el este dentro.

Podía sentir aquel miembro hinchado entro de ella, sus paredes acomodándose para que aquel extraño se mantenga a salvo…

Puede sentir unos leves movimientos, que comienza a dejar que el dolor desaparezca y se convierta en placer, apenas había podido saber que era el placer entre tantas caricias pero parecía que aquello era otra cosa, haciendo temblar conforme al ritmo y caricias del chico…

Se iba a adentrar un poco en Kagome, cosa que esta lo permite para tener mejor acceso, pareciera que aquello era un sueño…

Se escucha un grito por toda la casa, apenas podía respirar bien, Kagome en cambio se encontraba temblando entre sus brazos, tratando de respirar y sintiendo como aquel calor empieza en su vientre y termina por esparcirse por todo su cuerpo…

Apenas se había derramado dentro de Kagome, y parecía el paraíso, tan solo se acuesta a su lado llevándose la consigo, no podría salir de ella se sentía tan cómodo entro de la chica.

Kagome tan solo deja que aquellos fuertes brazos hagan lo que quiera con ella, se acorruca entre ellos, su cabeza la recuesta en el pecho del chico, sus piernas las mantiene entrelazadas en las de Inuyasha permitiendo que ambos sigan unidos y su respiración trate de volver a la normalidad…

¿te hice daño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, recobrando el aliento.

¿daño?.- lo pregunta Kagome alzando su rostro para observar aquellos ámbar cristalinos como el mismo sol.

Si pequeña, ¿te lastime?.- lo pregunta con otras palabras, al recordar aquella lagrima.

Oh, bueno… al principio, pero después me gusto.- lo confiesa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Espero que la noche de bodas sea diferente…- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome de un suspiro…

Nos casaremos pasado mañana.- lo informa Inuyasha, tomando las cobijas para tapar a ambos.

¿pasado mañana?.- lo pregunta

Si, no quiero estar ningún minuto mas sin ti.- lo dice para besar los labios de Kagome, sin prisa y dejar que la chica se acorruque entre sus brazos.

¿no es demasiado pronto?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha le de caricias en su espalda desnuda.

No, considerado con todo lo que tengo en mente para ti.- lo confiesa, besando el cabello de Kagome.

Descansa pequeña, que al rato tengo otros planes.- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se vaya al mundo de los sueños, ya volvería a disfrutar de su Kagome.

-.-

Apenas llevaba unos minutos despierto, observando a Kagome dormir, la había acomodado con cuidado para que su cabeza descansara en la almohada, y el se pusiera de lado, desprendiéndose del cuerpo de la chica, su codo y mano sostenían su cabeza, para seguir observando aquel pequeño ángel.

Observaba el cuello de la chica, un poco rojo a causa de sus caricias, los labios de Kagome hinchados, el cabello azabache que se encontraba extendido por toda la almohada revuelto… y aquellos ojos cerrados, con respiración lenta…

Tan apetecible para devorarla en aquellos momentos, no recordaba cuando fue la ocasión que el hacerle el amor a una mujer lo hubiera dejado de esa manera tan tonto, tan idiota, tan… tan… oh kami ¿Qué hechizo le había lanzado esa pequeña para dejarlo así?.

Bah, no importaba desde aquellos momentos Kagome, es suya, egoístamente suya, y planeaba hacer con ella, algunas cosas que ya tenía en mente.

mmmm…- escucha aquel sonido, volviéndolo a la realidad, para poner la atención a su pequeña.

Podía observar como, comenzaba a estirarse, para deslizar un poco aquella sabana de matices azules, dejando expuestos aquellos deliciosos pechos, que bien había podido disfrutar esa misma mañana.

Kagome comienza ha abrir aquellos ojos, observando como unos dorados se encuentran viéndola fijamente, pero era un dorado que le daba un escalofrió desde la columna vertebral y terminar en su nuca.

¿sabías que dormida pareces uno ángel?.- lo pregunta y hace saber el chico.

¿Qué hora es?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando aquella mirada dorado con un poco de fuego.

Mmmm, son las cuatro.- lo contesta Inuyasha al ver su despertador de mesa, que tiene desde el otro lado de la cama.

Dormimos mucho.- lo murmura Kagome, sonrojándose al recordar lo que sucedió horas atrás

Sabías que teniendo esos pechos expuestos, me hacen desearte hacerte el amor ahora mismo.- lo menciona Inuyasha sonriendo con malicia y bajar esa mirada hacia el lugar que acaba de mencionar.

Kagome tan solo se da cuenta de ello y se tapa con una sabana, incorporándose y dejar ver aquel rostro sonrojado…

No te apenes pequeña, que desde ahora eres solamente mía.- lo informa Inuyasha, para levantarse y alcanzar los labios de Kagome con los suyos, dándoles un suave masaje, pasando su mano en la espada desnuda de la chica, para atraerla hacia él.

Poco a poco comienza a acostar a Kagome en la cama de nuevo, para mantenerse de lado y seguir besando aquellos labios.

Se desprende un poco de aquellos labios, y observa como su Kagome mantiene sus ojos cerrados, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y aquellos labios un poco rojos, mostrándole que le pertenecen por completo.

Vamos a vestirnos.- lo murmura Inuyasha… ocasionando que Kagome abra sus ojos lentamente.

¿vestirnos?.- lo pregunta, sosteniendo aquella sabana para que no se resabe de su cuerpo.

Bueno, aunque si quieres estar desnuda ante mió, puedo acostumbrarme.- lo dice el ojidorado mostrándole aquella sonrisa.

Kagome en lugar de contestar algo tan solo aprieta más las sabanas hacia su cuerpo y se sonroja más de lo que ya se encontraba.

anda pequeña, que quiero ir a tu departamento.- lo informa Inuyasha tomando asiento en la cama, cubriendo tan solo lo necesario.

¿mi departamento?.- lo pregunta, y a su vez también se incorpora, cubriendo con la sabana su cuerpo.

Si, necesitamos ir por tus cosas.- lo menciona el chico, para buscar sus boxers, por algún lado los había lanzado pero no se acordaba donde.

¿para que?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando como Inuyasha esta buscando algo en el piso, y podría también ver toda su ropa regada por la habitación.

Por que, desde hoy tu vivirás conmigo.- lo demanda Inuyasha, es como si aquello fuera una orden, pero una orden placentera.

Pero yo no pudo…- lo niega Kagome, observando como el chico detiene su labor ate aquel rechazo.

Claro que puedes, y es lo que vas hacer.- lo vuelve a demandar Inuyasha, y bien que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

¿Qué voy hacer con mi departamento?.- lo pregunta Kagome, ella no quería deshacerse de su departamento, era un regalo de su abuela.

Pues, podríamos venderlo.- lo sugiere Inuyasha.

¡Eso si que no, hija dile al baka de tú prometido que no se meta con mi departamento.- lo dice una anciana que se encuentra de pie al final de la cama.

Abuela…- lo murmura Kagome, viendo ala dirección en la que se encuentra la anciana.

Kagome, dile a ese baka que si toca mi departamento lo mato.- lo amenaza la anciana, nadie se metía con su departamento y ¡pensar los años que había sacrificado por tenerlo!.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al observar como su Kagome se queda vendo al final de la cama, como si alguien estuviera con ellos, pero a su vez también ve como se tapa la chica con otra colcha.

Verás…- lo comienza a decir Kagome – este mi abuela…- lo menciona tratando de exhalar profundo para lo que venía – no quiere que venda el departamento.- lo concluye la pelinegra.

Kagome, ¿de que te sirve un departamento?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Es que, es un regalo que me dejo mi abuela.- lo informa la chica.

Lo entiendo, pero ese departamento esta chico comparado a este.- lo trata de hacer saber Inuyasha, bien Kagome sabía que aquello era cierto y se encontraba de acuerdo con él, pero no podía deshacerse de ese departamento.

¿Por qué no hablamos con tu abuela y le explicamos las cosas?.- lo sugiere el mismo ojidorado.

Es que… verás… ella… murió.- lo balbucea

¿entonces, cual es el problema?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender – bien podemos venderlo.- lo vuelve a repetir

Dile a ese jovencito que ni se le ocurra.- lo dice la anciana

Escúchame, por favor…- lo suplica Kagome- verás Inuyasha, este mi abuela… todavía esta con nosotros.- lo concluye, esperaba que con ello, Inuyasha captara sus palabras.

Y bien que las había entendido.

Kagome, por que no le dices a tu abuela, que lo mas conveniente es vender ese departamento.- lo vuelve a decir el chico consiente de que aquella anciana esta escuchando.

¡Dile hija que no quiero!.- lo dice con tono de berrinche

Ella no quiere.- lo informa Kagome.

Por favor, que no sea terca, ese departamento no nos sirve, viviremos mejor aquí.- se lo dice a Kagome.

Compréndela Inuyasha ella no quiere.- lo trata de hacer entender Kagome, hacia su Inu, pero ¿Cómo?

Feh! como quiera.- lo dice cruzando sus brazos – pero eso si, tú te vienes a vivir conmigo.- lo demanda el mismo chico

Inuyasha… por favor…- lo suplica Kagome, cambiando de posición para sentarse sobre sus piernas desnudas, mientras sostiene aquellas sabanas.

No eso si que no, si tú abuela quiere que no vendamos el departamento, pues bien, pero de que te vienes a vivir conmigo, eso es un hecho.- lo informa y concluye el chico, viendo a los ojos a su Kagome.

Pues dile a ese joven, que mi departamento no se puede quedar solo.- lo dice Kaede la abuela de la chica.

Inuyasha, no quiere que se quede solo su departamento.- lo informa Kagome, tratando de razonar con el ojidorado.

Pues, no me importa.- se lo hace saber sin darle importancia al asunto.

¿Este es con el baka que te vas a casar?.- lo pregunta la abuela.

Si.- lo contesta Kagome, viendo a la dirección en la que se encuentra.

Ya verá ese jovencito…- lo murmura entre dientes, mientras con un ademán de su mano mueve las cobijas, dejando ver al chico desudo.

En cambio Inuyasha tan solo se sorprende al sentir como las cobijas salen dispersas al centro de la cama, sin dejar que Kagome se destape, y él quede desnudo delante de la chica, cosa que esta se sonroja.

¿Qué diablos paso?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo en taparse…

Oh kami, este si es un hombre…- lo hace saber la abuela al ver el cuerpo del chico, que ahora comienza a ponerse de pie – si tan solo tuviera veinte tres, y claro viva, me lanzaría a sus brazos.- lo expresa la abuela al observar toda la anatomía del chico.

Kagome tan solo se sonroja ante el comentario de su abuela y observa con detalles el cuerpo de este, por algo se había sentido así aquella mañana, y no le extrañaba para nada de que le doliera al sentirlo dentro de ella.

Fija su vista en su abuela, que esta comienza a babear, cosa que le molesta un poco, aquella desnudez debería de ser solo para ella…

Inuyasha tápate…- lo ordena Kagome, para comenzar a levantarse y brindarle una sabana al chico.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta el chico.

¿Por que, ¡Por que, por que mi abuela esta aquí…- lo informa, parándose enfrente de el y tapar por lo menos con su cuerpo la desnudes de este.

Hija, estorbas la vista…- lo informa la abuela.

Este era el espectáculo más vergonzoso en el que había estado, necesitaba estar vestida y sacar a Inuyasha fuera de la vista de su abuela.

Por favor Inuyasha, tápate…- lo suplica Kagome, quedándose enfrente de él, y tratando de cubrir con su sabana aquella anatomía.

Feh!.- es la única respuesta que salen de los labios del chico, pare sentir como aquella sabana que se encuentra cubriendo su cuerpo se abre y deja pasar a un extraño que envuelve su cuerpo con unos brazos demasiados fuertes.

No se por que estas así.- lo menciona Inuyasha – pero me gusta estar cerca de ti…- lo murmura a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica, para capturar sus labios, apretándola hacia su cuerpo.

Siente como Inuyasha la toma entre sus brazos, para caminar con ella hacia la cama y depositarla en la cama, sin despegar sus labios… se sentí tan protegida, tan amada entre los brazos de su Inu.

Em, em…- junto con unos sonidos de tos fingidas es lo que hace que Kagome interrumpa aquel beso.

Hija lamento interrumpir tu encuentro amoroso, pero quiero que se decida lo de mi departamento.- lo anuncia la abuela tomando asiento en la cama.

Inuyasha….- lo menciona Kagome – este, el departamento…- lo murmura, al sentir las caricias del chico en su estomago.

Feh!.- es la respuesta que dice el chico – mmmm, supongo que podemos rentarlo- lo sugiere y pregunta, tal vez aquella era la única opción que quedaba, si no se podía vender, lo mejor era rentarlo, así Kagome se iría a vivir con él y el departamento no quedaría solo.

Me parece una excelente idea.- lo anuncia la abuela de Kagome.

Kagome tan solo ríe ante la reacción infantil de a su abuela, brincando como niña pequeña.

Le parece una excelente idea.- lo informa Kagome, hacia su Inuyasha, el cual tan solo le da un beso con un _"mmmm mejor para mí"_….

-.-

Bien, ahora a empacar.- lo informa Inuyasha, entrando con tres maletas al departamento de la chica.

Ya te dije que por ahora seria lo esencia Inuyasha…- lo dice Kagome que se encuentra depositando las llaves en una de las mesas de la sala.

Eso si que no, vas a guardar TODA tu ropa, y lo que te haga falta.- lo anuncia el chico para entrar al cuarto de Kagome con una de aquellas maletas que trajo de su casa.

Eres incorregible.- se lo dice Kagome, para ver como el chico empieza a vaciar aquellos cajones que tiene de ropa, en la cama dejándolos rápidamente vacíos.

Entre más rápido hagamos esto, pronto estaremos en casa.- lo menciona el ojidorado, dándole un toque a la palabra casa, le fascinaba como se escuchaba aquello, la casa de Kagome y suya…

Bien, bien, tu ganas.- lo dice con una risa al ver a su Inuyasha acomodando toda su ropa en la maleta – yo voy por las cobijas.- se lo informa para comenzar ha abrir el closet, donde mantiene mas ropa pero ahora trajes y vestidos colgados de gala y aquellos que suele llevar al trabajo.

Ya sabia.- lo murmura Inuyasha

¿sabías que?.- lo pregunta para comenzar a meter aquellas cobijas en la otra maleta.

Que tenías mucha ropa.- se lo contesta – por eso traje una maleta enorme y algunas que son dos en uno.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, para comenzar a guardar toda la ropa de la chica, en la maleta y ahora continuar con lo del closet, al igual que los zapatos.

¿pretendes llevarte todo hoy?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver como Inuyasha saca algunas de sus maletas de la parte alta del closet y comienza a meter los libros de la chica, en una de ellas, en la otra los zapatos, en la que sigue las películas, en la otra los utensilios del baño y en la ultima los demás artefactos para una mujer (maquillaje).

Pareciera que Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo todo solo, ya había acabado de acomodar la mayor parte, tan solo se dedica a observar aquella prisa que tuviera el chico por que ella se mudara con él.

Ahora se encuentra esperando a su Inuyasha que suba por las demás maletas, las que se encontraban ya listas las estaba bajando al carro, ahora traían una camioneta, eso fue por que Inuyasha sugirió traerla, según para meter las maletas…

Y pareciera que su idea no estuvo nada mal, ya estaba todo empacado, no quedaba nada importante en el departamento, ya Inuyasha se había encargado de sabotearlo, dejando solo los muebles, ni siquiera los trastes de la cocina se salvaron, también se iban al departamento del chico.

Ahora si pequeña, es la última maleta.- lo informa el ojidorado, tomándola con una sola mano.

Vamonos.- lo menciona Kagome, para tomar las llaves, y salir con el chico del departamento dándole el último vistazo.

-.-

Inuyasha, ¿Dónde pusiste mi pijama?.- lo pregunta y llama la chica, revisando una de las maletas donde contiene la ropa.

Feh, eso ya no es importante.- lo menciona Inuyasha, desde el baño, se encontraba acomodando las cosas de Kagome.

¿Cómo que no es importante?.- se lo repite y pregunta a la vez.

Pues yo no le veo la importancia.- lo anuncia el chico

¿pretendes que duerma contigo desnuda?.- lo pregunta Kagome, mientras que sigue buscando entre toda su ropa aquella pijama, ella sabía que tenía dos, y ninguna de ellas aparecía, arg!.

No pretendo….- se escucha que lo dice el ojidorado – lo afirmo.- lo murmura mientras pasa aquellos brazos alrededor de su cintura, arrasándola por la espalda y mantenerlos quietos en aquel estomago.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que el chico toma entre sus manos, las suyas, y comience a darle vuelta para, sentir después aquellos labios en su cuello y los fuertes brazos del chico cargadora para llevarla directamente a la cama…

-.-

Se escuchaba un molesto ruido, como una alarma que no quisiera apagarse, con un ¡¡demonio, y él que se encontraba de lo mas cómodo con aquella persona entre sus brazos.

Apenas había alargado el brazo para apagar aquel molesto ruido, y se apaga este como arte de magia, arg!

Comienza a oler algo delicioso que se esta preparando en la cocina, como unos huevos con tocino, pan tostado, jugo… mmmm olía exquisito aquello.

Siente como algo en la cama comienza a caminar y aquello por lo movimientos que se están ocasionando, apenas había sentido cunado se quita aquello suave de entre sus brazos, para despertarlo de un golpe, pensado que la chica no se encuentra a su lado y aquello le asusta que todo aya sido un simple sueño.

De pronto escucha una pequeña risa que después de unos segundos suelta una fuerte carcajada, para observar la duela de aquel ruido, era su Kagome sentada en la cama pero de una forma en que sus pies se escondieran en la parte de atrás, sentada sobe sus rodillas, y aquel cuerpo cubierto por una de sus tantas camisas.

Buenos días dormilón.- lo saluda Kagome con una risita

¿dormilón?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha -¿Cómo diablos saliste de mis brazos?.- lo pegunta Inuyasha, al no comprender como le hizo aquella pequeña tramposa para salir de sus brazos, si bien recordó que después de hacer el amor con ella, la abrazo para que no hubiera ninguna escapatoria de salida.

Oh, eso es un secreto.- lo dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Feh!.- es la única respuesta, del ojidorado

Ven acá gruñón, a desayunar.- lo anuncia Kagome, incorporándose a darle un corto beso en sus labios y salid de la cama, para dirigirse a la sala donde estaba todo listo para el delicioso desayuno que les esperaba.

Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar algunas cuentas claras con aquella pequeña, por ahora tomaría aquel desayuno que se olía bien.

-.-

No se por que demonios tenemos que arreglar todo ahora.- lo murmura y maldice el chico depositando las maletas en una mesa ya recogida y limpia.

Por que, así tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros dos.- lo contesta Kagome, saliendo de la cocina solo con aquella camisa puesta.

Feh, terminare con esto.- lo anuncia Inuyasha sacando de aquella maleta los trastes y dejarlos en la mesa, para que la chica los tome y entre con ellos a la cocina, y así depositarlos en el lavaplatos

Apenas estaba vaciando la maleta de todos los trastes cuando escucha que el teléfono comienza a soñar.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al contestar el teléfono.

Inuyasha, hermano.- se escucha por el otro lado de la línea

¿eres tú?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin creer lo que escuchan sus oídos

Claro que si, ¿a quien mas esperabas?.- lo pregunta el chico

¿Qué tal esta Inglaterra?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese día no podía ser mejor…

Muy bien, y ni que se diga de las mujeres…- lo murmura entre broma aquel chico

Feh, tú siempre de pervertido…- lo menciona el ojidorado

Bueno, hermano… te hable por que me entere de que ¡¡te casas!.- lo ultimo lo dice gritando por la línea.

Miroku, puedes dejar de ser escandaloso.- lo menciona Inuyasha, apartando el teléfono para escuchar aquel grito.

Perdóname, pero no me esperaba esto.- lo confiesa

Pues me caso, con la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta.- se lo menciona para ver como su Kagome se pasea por los alrededores, llevando de un lado a otro los trastes, para desocupar la mesa.

Pues felicidades hermano.- lo felicita el chico aunque sea por teléfono

Inuyasha, voy a darme un baño.- lo anuncia Kagome que se encuentra entrando a la habitación con una de las maletas, y acomoda alguna ropa suya en donde corresponde, en aquellos cajones que tiene el chico enfrente de la cama.

Oh Kami, debía de colgar con ese baka de Miroku y ocuparse de su mujer, pero ahora no podía necesitaba pedirle dos cosas a Miroku y aquello no podía esperar, podía ver como Kagome se encontraba acomodando la ropa en los cajones, y aquellos trajes y vestidos en el closet.

No sabía con quien habla Inuyasha, pero aquello pareciera que lo hacia feliz, esta hablando con un tal ¿Miroku, si aquello era lo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

Bueno, ya había terminado casi todo de desempacar, se la paso toda la mañana haciendo aquello y ahora solo le faltaba, sus libros, que eso lo dejaría para después, tendría que ir al estudio del chico, dos habitaciones a la derecha.

Con aquello estaba de acuerdo con Inuyasha, el que se aya ido a vivir con él, su departamento es mas grande que el suyo, por mucho mas, tener cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, junto con aquella sala gigantesca y la cocina del mismo tamaño.

Se encontraba preparando el baño, había una gran tina en el cuarto de baño, bueno lo suficiente para dos personas, poder estar perfectamente.

Pensar que el miércoles se iba a casar con Inuyasha, aunque le había dicho al chico que aquello era demasiado rápido, pero este decía "no quiero esperar" y eso le hacia sentirse amada y protegida…

Lleva sus manos a su cabello desatando el nudo que hizo en la mañana, para tener mas facilidad de limpiar las cosas sin que este cabello le estorbara, dejando que la melena azabache caiga por su espalda.

El baño ya estaba casi listo, la toalla donde pudiera tocarla fácilmente, deja caer lentamente la camisa que llevaba puesta de Inuyasha, era lo único que tenia en su cuerpo.

Antes de meterse a la tina, siente como unos brazos rodean su cuerpo, junto con unas fuertes manos que se posan en su estomago, unos labios que comienzan a besar su cuello.

Mmmm… ¿bañándose sin mi?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, mientras comienza a besar el cuello de la chica.

Pensé que seguías hablando por teléfono.- lo contesta Kagome, dejando que el chico la guié a la tina, para meterse con ella.

Pero ya no.- lo murmura Inuyasha, sentándose enfrente de la chica, para mantenerla en sus piernas…

Me parece excelente…- lo murmura Kagome – ahora eres mió…- lo dice mientras besa los labios del chico, dejando que este recorra con sus manos su espalda desnuda.

-.-

Inuyasha, te veo de muy buen humor.- lo menciona su hermano, que se encuentra sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, tomando asiento enfrente del chico.

¿puedo saber por que?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru

Me caso.- lo anuncia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿casarte, ¿con quien?.- lo pregunta demasiado asombrado

Adivina.- lo dice

¿Kikio?.- es la primera que se le viene a la cabeza, sabía que Kagome ya no se encontraba con él, pero aquello tenía que ser un error, por que tenía entendido que este no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de Kikio.

Claro que no!.- se lo contesta Inuyasha

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta

Con Kagome…- se lo concluye, observando el rostro de asombro de su propio hermano – por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi padrino.- lo hace saber, para observar como su hermano se levanta de aquel lugar y camina hacia él.

¿me lo dices enserio?.- lo pregunta sin creer alguna palabra de su propio hermano

Por supuesto que si.- se lo contesta levantándose del asiento.

Es una gran sorpresa y me alegro por ti.- se lo dice, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos en un gran abrazo, y pensar aquella semana en la que su hermano estuvo deprimido, y lo único que hacia era beber.

Por supuesto.- se lo hace saber aquel hombre de mirada dorada.

¿Cuándo te casas?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru, retirándose de aquel abrazo.

El miércoles.- lo contesta Inuyasha

¿miércoles?.- lo pregunta, el chico

Si, este miércoles.- lo contesta el mismo ojidorado

¿tan pronto?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar.

Si, no quiero esperar mas, amo a esa chiquilla, y si no me caso ahora, no podría soportar otro abandono.- se lo hace saber.

Entiendo, ¿entonces querrán irse de luna de miel?.- lo pregunta Sesshomaru

Si aquello se puede sí.- lo contesta Inuyasha.

Supongo que si, es cosa de arreglar los papeles, aparte creo que Rin, podría tomar el puesto de Kagome por un tiempo.- lo sugiere Sesshomaru – pero solo un tiempo, entregar los pedidos.- se lo rectifica al ver la cara de desacuerdo de su hermano, bien el no quería que Kagome se quedara sin trabajo – recuerda Inuyasha que estamos en entregas.- se lo concluye y recuerda el mismo Sesshomaru.

Supongo que aquello no le afectaría a Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha – bueno, hermano te dejo por que tengo que ver a mi futura esposa.- lo anuncia para dirigirse a la salida – aparta el miércoles, que te quiero como mi padrino.- se lo recuerda con una sonrisa entre sus labios – por cierto.- lo menciona antes de salir del lugar – hablo Miroku y llega hoy en la tarde.- lo hace saber, para escuchar como su hermano empieza a decir "ese pervertido, regresa, ya era hora"…

-.-

Jakotsu, ¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al salir de la oficina de la chica

La señorita Kagome, se fue con Rin de compras.- lo informa el chico.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver como "aquel hombre", no le habla como suele hacerlo y aquello si que era raro, bastante raro.

¡Y todavía me preguntas!.- lo chilla Jakotsu

¿de que demonios me hablas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

No me avisaste que te casas con Kagome el miércoles.- lo reclama el chico, dejando ver aquellos ojos morados cristalinos, cosa que le causa una carcajada al ojidorado.

No debes de reírte lindo Inuyasha, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere de eso!.- lo informa el chico – casi me da un patatu!.- se lo hace saber – me quitan a mi Inuyasha lindo, buaaa!.- lo ultimo lo dice exclama para salir de su lugar e ir al baño de mujeres a lavarse…

Ese Jakotsu pareciera que nunca va a cambiar, por mas que le decía que el no era gay, continuaba con sus ideologías acerca de él.

Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que quería en aquellos momentos era a Kagome Higurashi entre sus brazos, y disfrutar de sus labios, pero la tonta se fue con Rin de "comparas" y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle que saldría y eso que estuvieron toda la mañana en la oficina. Arg, feh! Mujeres.

-.-

Desde que salio de la empresa se la pasó con Rin comprando cosillas, ambas no tardaban en casarse, pero ella se casaba antes de la chica, así que a Rin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar de una vez las cosas que utilizarían ambas en la noche de bodas y en la playa… "armas mortales" como le dijo Rin en la tienda de lencería femenina.

Estaba entrando al edificio, toma el levador y entra en el… necesitaba llegar al departamento y hacer la cena antes de que llegara Inuyasha, y claro que lo sorprendería con una de esas prendas que se había comprado ya las demás las dejaría para después.

Se abren las puertas del elevador, dejando ver aquella mujer azabache, con bolsas de numerosas tiendas.

Kagome se encamina a ir al departamento del chic, Inuyasha le había sugerido que se quedara con la duplica ella, y le pareció excelente la idea, así no tendría que depender del chico.

Antes del llegar al departamento, puede ver que se encuentra enfrente de la puerta de este un joven de coleta chica, vestido de ropa informal, pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra de mezclilla, cosa que aquello se le hace extraño.

Disculpé, ¿a quien busca?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al estar detrás de ese joven.

Oh.- es la respuesta que da el chico, al darse la vuelta, revisando a la bella señorita de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

¿busca a alguien?.- lo vuelve a preguntar a Kagome

Permítame decirle que es una bella dama…- lo halaga el joven - ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?.- lo pregunta el chico para tomar la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

Este si que estaba loco, ¿y pensaba que Inuyasha era un pervertido?...

-.-

¿Kagome?.- lo dice el ojidorado al entrar a su casa, depositando en el sillón su traje.

Ahora salgo.- se escucha desde una de las habitaciones, pero no ubica en cual.

_Esa mujer, no se conforma en que yo aya regresado solo a casa, ni siquiera me recibe con alegría.-_ lo piensa el chico, desabrochando su camisa.

¿Cómo te fue?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al entrar a la sala, observando que su Inuyasha se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama la chica - ¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita al ver que su novio no le hace caso.

¿he?.- es la única respuesta que recibe del chico.

Aish, olvídalo.- lo dice Kagome, para continuar su caminata hasta la cocina.

¿Qué olvide que?.- lo pregunta el chico, siguiendo a su novia

Nada…- se lo dice algo molesta por la actitud del chico

¿ahora que hice?.- lo pregunta el chico, al escuchar el tono de voz de enojado

Nada…- lo murmura Kagome

Kagome.- la llama, para acercarse hacia ella, tan solo para rodearla entre sus brazos.

Perdóname ¿si?.- lo murmura Inuyasha cerca del oído de la joven

Kagome tan solo se mantiene callada y muy quieta, dejando que el chico le de la vuelta, y se quede viendo aquellos ojos ámbar de que tanto adora.

¿me perdonas?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Inuyasha, acercando sus labios a los labios de la chica…

Kagome en cambio, empieza a cerrar sus ojos, posando sus manos en el pecho desnudo del chico, ya que aquella camisa se encuentra desabrochada.

¿Sabes que te amo verdad?.- lo pregunta Inuysha, a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome

mmmm…- es la única respuesta de Kagome antes de sellar sus labios con los del chico, mientras que este la acerca mas hacia su cuerpo, para profundizar aquel beso, abriendo su boca…

Kagome enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, dejando que este la tome entre sus brazos, para comenzar a caminar afuera de la cocina, con propósito de llegar a la habitación.

Cof, cof, cof!... se escucha aquel sonido, como si alguien aparte de ellos dos estuviera interrumpiendo aquella escena.

Kagome trata de separase de los labios de Inuyasha, pero este pareciera que se rehusé, como si no escucha aquella interrupción.

Hermano, ¿no crees que eso es para la noche de bodas?.- lo pregunta aquella voz, ocasionando que en esta ocasión el ojidorado se separe de los labios de Kagome, girando su cabeza a la dirección del sonido

Feh, ¿Cómo entraste?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha depositando en el suelo a su Kagome.

Tu linda prometida me dejo entrar en cuanto nos conocimos afuera del departamento.- lo informa el chico.

Veo que ya conociste a Kagome.- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome lo guié para sentarse en aquellos sillones

Si, es muy hermosa…- se lo dice el propio chico, tomando asiento enfrente de la pareja.

Pobre de ti pervertido, si te atreviste a insinuártele.- lo amenaza Inuyasha, abrazando a la chica posesivamente

¿me consideras de esa calaña?.- se lo dice con voz inocente.

Por supuesto, como si no te conociera Miroku.- se lo dice, para observar a su amigo, hermano, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, tal vez dos o tres años.

Bueno, hermanito… ¿no me vas a recibir como se debe?.- lo pregunta el mismo Miroku, poniendose de pie, para recibir un abrazo, bien sabe que a Inuyasha nunca le gustaban ese tipo de saludos.

Feh, deja tus babosadas para otro momento…- se lo dice, para ponerse de pie, junto con la chica.

Oh vamos Inu…- lo dice Miroku burlándose de aquel ojidorado

¿Inu?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sabía bien que Inuyasha detestaba el diminutivo "Inu".

Miorku, si quieres vivir, cállate.- lo concluye el chico para darse la vuelta he ir a su habitación.

Yo no se…- lo murmura Miorku

Y a mi ni me veas.- se lo contesta Kagome, para seguir a su novio.

-.-

¿mañana que piensas hacer?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, ya acostado en la cama, esperando a que su Kagome saliera del baño con la pijama puesta.

Trabajar, ¿que mas puedo hacer?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, saliendo del baño, con aquel cabello azabache suelto, y una camisola de seda, siendo solo sujetada por dos hilos en sus hombros.

Salir con Rin.- se lo recuerda con un aire de celos, se suponía que saliendo de trabajar ambos saldrían a comer o a cenar… feh! Pero esa mujer se fue de "comparas" con su cuñada.

Eres un celoso de primera.- se lo dice Kagome, para caminar hacia la cama, antes apagar la luz del baño.

¿celoso, ja!.- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se acomode entre sus brazos.

Me gusta cuando te pones celoso…- se lo susurra cerca de sus labios, para darles un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

¿mañana vas a salir con Miroku?.- lo pregunta Kagome dando un leve bostezo.

Si, quiero que me platique que tal Inglaterra…- se lo contesta - ¿te molesta?.- se lo pregunta el chico, para poner su barbilla en la cabella de la chica.

Sabes que no, se me hace… lindo…- se lo murmura para sentir como las manos del chico se acomodan en su espalda arriba de aquel camisón, que se compro esa misma tarde.

Te amo…- se lo murmura y recuerda el mismo chico, cerrando sus ojos, esa noche, no haría el amor con Kagome, pero ya abrían más noche…

-.-

¡¡Buenos días! Par de tórtolos.- lo saluda y anuncia cierto individuo que abre la habitación.

Apenas se esta despertando… y escuchar aquella voz que lo despertara, era una tortura y el que quería quedarse mas tiempo con Kagome… un MOMENTO, una voz dentro de su habitación, sabiendo que Kagome esta en camisón, pero un camisón del cual se le veía casa todo, o mas bien TODO, aquello ocasiona que se levante como un resorte, para observar a Miroku de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Miroku mas vale que salgas de la habitación.- lo amenaza Inuyasha, tratando de tapar a su Kagome, pero un momento lo que estaba abrazando hace unos momentos era una almohada, arg! Kagome volvió hacerle lo mismo… grrr….

¿sucede algo malo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta cierta voz, que sale del cuarto de baño recién bañada y cambiada.

Ustedes, ustedes, me van a volver loco.- lo dice el ojidorado, para tomar las cobijas y toparse hasta la cabeza, ignorando cualquier comentario de ambos.

-.-

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, contestando su celular.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta la voz del otro lado del telefono

¿si?.- lo contesta y pregunta, no sabía quien le hablaba, apenas había llegado a la oficina con un Inuyasha de un humor de los mil demonios.

¿Que no me recuerdas?.- lo pregunta la voz del otro lado de la línea

San… SANGO!.- lo grita Kagome por el celular.

Kagome, no grites, me vas a dejar sorda.- se lo dice la chica

Oh Kami, hace tanto tiempo.- lo murmura Kagome, audible para que lo escuche la chica.

Si, pero ya sabes somos las mejores amigas, y hermanas.- lo contesta la chica…

Si.- lo confirma Kagome

estoy en Tokio, y quiero ver a mi hermana.- lo informa Sango

¿Dónde estas?.- lo pregunta Kagome tratando de no saltar de felicidad.

En la cafetería donde siempre nos quedábamos de ver cuando salíamos de la universidad ¿lo recuerdas?.- lo pregunta e informa Sango.

Claro.- lo afirma Kagome –voy para aya.- se lo informa para salir corriendo de la oficina.

-.-

Se escuchaban unas risas provenir de la habitación, pareciera que de nuevo Kagome había llegado acompañada a casa.

Esa mujer… era un total torbellino, pero así la ama, tal y como es.

¿puedo saber con quien andas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, observando que Kagome se encuentra sentada mostrando demasiada ropa a la persona de su enfrente, casi de la misma estura que la chica, cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

Inuyasha, te presento a Sango, mi hermana y mejor amiga.- lo anuncia Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mucho gusto, son Sango Kinomoto Higurashi.- se presenta Sango.

Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda.- se lo contesta estrechando su mano.

Amigo, Inuyasha… ¿estas ahí?.- lo pregunta una voz que comienza a acercarse hacia la habitación.

Miroku, te voy a presentar una amiga de Kagome.- lo menciona el chico, observando como su amigo, se acerca hasta ellos.

¿sanguito?.- lo pregunta el mismo Miroku, al observar a la chica sentada en la cama

Kagome, no me dijiste que tenias a un baka en tu departamento.- lo menciona Sango, observando a su amiga.

¿de que baka hablas?.- lo contesta Inuyasha

Yo hablaba de Miroku, pero si te queda el saco…- se lo dice, para voltear su rostro a otro lado.

Inuyasha, por favor…- lo suplica Kagome al ver como su novio empieza a enojarse – dejame hablar con Sango ¿si?.- lo pregunta la chica.

Bien.- lo contesta, para salir con su primo de la habitación

Ahora si dime, Sango ¿Dónde lo conoces?.- lo pregunta la chica.

Trabaje con el en Inglaterra…- lo informa Sango, tratando de no estrangularlo

¿Qué paso en Inglaterra?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sentándose a lado de su amiga.

Ese baka, se acostó con una casa fortunas y al día siguiente era ella la dueña de la tienda, arg!...- lo concluye Sango, tratando de destrozar algo, pero lo único que tiene al alcance son los cojines donde ahoga un grito.

-.-

¿Qué hiciste, que!.- se lo pregunta todo alterado Inuyasha

Vamos, hermano, fue un error…- se lo hace saber

Un gran error…- lo corrige el mismo Inuyasha, escuchando como su primo dejo una pequeña galería de cosas antiguas a mano de una casa fortuna – ya entiendo el odio que siente por ti.- lo menciona, al saber que Sango era socia de esa galería con él, y perderlo todo por que el baka de su hermano se acostó con una casa fortuna que lo engatuso.

-.-

Bueno, amiga, sabes… que el rencor no es bueno.- lo trata de decir Kagome, pero prefiere callarse al ver la cara de demonio que tiene esta.

Ese baka, hizo que perdiera todo, y ahora solo tengo lo ahorrado que ni siquiera me va alcanzar para dos meses!.- se lo hace saber a Kagome.

¿Qué te parece si te quedas en el departamento de la abuela?.- lo sugiere Kagome.

¿enserio, Kag?.- se lo pregunta.

Sabes que si Sango, recuerda que la abuela no las dejo a ambas…- se lo recuerda, para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Gracias, gracias, gracias.- lo repite constantemente Sango.

No hay que darlas, eres mi amiga, prima y hermana.- se lo dice, para que ambas rían juntas.

-.-

No se por que se tiene que quedar a dormir esta noche.- se lo dice Inuyasha a Kagome, que comienza a sacar las colchas, para que el y Miroku duerman en la sala, ya ella dormiría con Sango en la habitación.

Por que, no tiene donde quedarse, y mañana se va a mi departamento.- se lo informa Kagome, para darle las cochas al chico.

¿tú departamento?.- lo pregunta, recibiendo las colchas.

Si, ¿algún problema?.- se lo contesta.

Si es que… bueno, Miroku…-

Eso si que no, Sango también es dueña y ella se queda con el departamento.- lo interrumpe al saber las intenciones de su novio.

Feh, tendré que decirle que busque otro lugar.- lo murmura Inuyasha, para salir de la habitación

Buenas noches Inuyasha…- le desea Kagome, dándole un corto beso en sus labios, y después cerrar la puerta…

Arg, ese Miroku se las iba a pagar todas muy, pero muy, muy caras, por su culpa esa noche no podía dormir con Kagome…

-.-

-.-

_Miércoles_

Apenas iban saliendo de la iglesia, donde ambos se casarón hace unos minutos, Kagome con el mismo vestido de novia que utilizo en la pasarela, Inuyasha de smoking, junto con Miroku, Kouga y Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin y Ayame la novia de Kouga, eran sus damas de honor, elegantemente vestidas.

Su abuela al igual que la mamá del chico presenciaron, la boda, despidiéndose Izayo de ellos en aquel momento, para partir al otro lado con su adorado Inu no Taisho.

Sango, se había ido a su departamento, cosa que se ofreció acompañarla Miroku, Kouga y Ayame, se fueron después de felicitarlos igual que Sesshomaru y Rin.

Apenas iban llegando al departamento, dejando el carro en el estacionamiento, pero antes de entrar al edificio una periodista, deteniendo su llegada.

-.-

Lamento haberle traído la información hasta ahora, pero cuando lo busque me informaron que se encontraba en este lugar.- lo menciona la persona, enfrente de aquel señor.

¿Cómo pude entrar, se que no puedo recibir visitas.- lo pregunta e informa el señor

Soy una persona demasiado influyente señor Naraku.- se lo dice, para poner en la mesa aquel fólder amarrillo.

¿esto?.- lo pregunto Naraku, tomando entre sus manos aquel fólder.

Es la información que me pidió, sobre Kagome Sué Higurashi.- se lo dice

¿Sué?.- lo pregunta, aquel nombre se le hacía conocido, demasiado conocido… ¿acaso era, ¿podría ser?.

_Nos encontramos informando que la señorita Higurashi, se acaba de casar hace unos momentos con el empresario Taisho Inuyasha._

Se escucha por toda aquella sala, la televisión en potrada de lado izquierdo en la esquina, estaba en el canal de noticias, con aquellas imágenes de Kagome con vestido de novia y el chico con el smoking, ambos se veían felices.

¿señor?.- lo pregunta aquel joven, que esta en su frente, observando la mirada perdida de su jefe en el televisor, con una cara de asombro.

Ahora centra su mirada en el documento, para comenzar a abrirlo, lo primero que ve es la foto de la chica, con su nombre completo _"Kagome Sué Higurashi" _, su fecha de nacimiento, donde vivió _"Templo Higurashi", _ junto con el nombre de su madre y el de su abuela…

_Kaede Sué Higurashi…_

Esa era la razón Kaede, por eso Kagome, por eso ella, sabía todos sus movimientos, como diablos se le había olvidado, pero habían pasado tantos años, tantos, que pensó que con la muerte de Kaede todo se acabaría, aquel don llegaba a su fin, pero toda daba a parecer que la nieta había heredado el don de la abuela…

Ya una vez se vengo de Kaede, ahora se vengaría de Kagome Higurashi, sería una oferta demasiado tentadora…

_Me las pagaras Kagome Sué Higurashi…_

-.-

Bienvenida a su territorio señora Taisho…- lo informa el mismo Inuyasha, entrando con la chica a su casa, de forma nupcial.

mmmm…. Eso suena excitante.- lo murmura Kagome, besando lentamente el cuello del chico.

Ya le enseñare que es la palabra excitante y lo mucho que le afectara…- se lo dice Inuyasha, para entrar a la habitación con la chica – ¿tiene pensado usar ponerse algo provocativo para estos momentos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando a la chica en el piso, tratando de controlar aquel deseo salvaje de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor.

¿puede esperar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con una sonrisa demasiado sensual y a su ves desatando aquel moño, de su cuello, para comenzar a besar aquel lugar, dejando que el chico la estreche entre sus brazos.

No creo…- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome deje salir una risita al sentir como las manos de Inuyasha comienzan a arrugar su vestido, para desatar aquellos listones y dejarlo flojo.

Podía sentir los labios del chico, en su cuello sus propios labios lanzando suspiros incontrolados, tratando de sostenerse de la espalda desnuda del chico con sus manos, era tan excitante sentir como los labios de Inuyasha comenzaban a descender hacia su garganta, lamiendo todo a su paso, nunca antes le había hecho el amor de esa forma, lenta y a su vez rápida…

Su vestido había desaparecido hace unos minutos atrás, sin saber de cómo, Inuyasha se había encargado de todo eso, lo único que se encontraba en su cuerpo era aquella molesta prenda, que poco a poco sentía como Inuyasha se la retiraba con las manos, mientras que sus labios se dedicaban a lamer sus pechos…

Ahhhh…- es lo único que escucha Kagome, al sentir algo adentrándose poco a poco a su cuerpo, no era el miembro del chico.

Vamos pequeña, quiero sentirte mía…- lo murmura Inuyasha en su oído de una forma, que hacia que ella misma empezara a temblar.

Apenas podía escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, llamándola, se sentía perdida en un placen infinito, como si de pronto se encontraba en el paraíso y cuando estaba apunto de tocar las puertas del cielo, el chico se adentra a ella de una forma en que la hace gritar, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

Pareciera que todo el placer de aquella tarde iba a ser dedicado a Kagome, ella tan solo recibía caricias, que hacían que enterrara sus uñas en la espalda del chico dejando leves marcas.

Kag…o…me…- lo murmura jadeante el chico, para comenzar con aquella embestidas…

Ahhhh…- es la única respuesta que consigue de la pelinegra.

De un momento a otro siente como se encuentra encima del chico, cambiando los papeles, es como si Inuyasha no quisiera parar, hacer el amor todo el día, aquello resultaba tentador, pero agotador a la vez.

Puede ver como su Kagome, se encuentra encima de el todavía unidos y aquellas caderas con sus ritmos, dejando que de un momento a otro exploten, agarrando fuertemente a Kagome de la cintura dejando que su semilla salga a la cavidad de la chica, y esta se arquee hacia atrás para recibir todo aquello, dejado que su desnudez sea vista por el chico.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba y apenas podía mantenerse sentada en el cuerpo del chico, necesitaba acostarse y ser abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos que ahora la sujetaban para no caer.

No… puedo… mas….- lo murmura Kagome, desde que Inuyasha se unio a ella, no hacía mas que torturarla bien ese podría haber sido su tercer orgasmo y el chico pareciera que no quería acabar…

Apenas había terminado de decir aquellas palabras, y su Inuyasha ya se encontraba de nuevo seduciéndola y tomándola, dejando que aquellas gotas de agua dulce, salgan de su cuerpo, para hacerse mas presentes en el ambiente.

Se escucha un grito por toda la habitación, para después ver como Kagome cae pesadamente en el pecho del chico, tintineando de frió o mas bien de calor, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Apenas Inuyasha se había movido de nuevo, al sentí que sus cuerpos seguían unidos, quería dejar a esa pequeña lo mas agotada posible, para dormir hasta tarde, pero aparecía que había abusado de ella, sabía que Kagome no tenía esa experiencia que el tenía con las mujeres, pero dentro de poco se acostumbraría a aquellas noches de pasión.

Vuelve a mover sus caderas, sin importar que Kagome este recostada cobre todo su cuerpo, tratando de mantener el control de su propia respiración y cuerpo, pero este era seducido por el que se encontraba dentro, sin darle alguna oportunidad de protestar o decir algo.

Oh Kami, apenas podía saber cual era su nombre, y ese hombre tan fuerte le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

No se había movido de entre sus brazos, tan solo dejaba que Inuyasha la guiara…

Se sujeta a sus músculos, aquellos que se dejan sentir a través de la piel del chico concentrándose ahora en gran cantidad en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Con sus propias uñas, deja unas pequeñas heridas al volver a sentir, aquel, liquido caliente recorrer por todo su vientre.

Apenas podía pensar, dejando que Inuyasha la abraza posesivamente casi sin dejarla respirar, pero ya eso le era difícil por aquella cantidad de líquido que entraba.

Siente como todos los músculos de Kagome se relajan de tal manera, que no podía ni siquiera moverse, pareciera que la chica había perdido cualquier tipo de fuerza que le hubiera quedado en aquellos momentos, desvaneciéndose por completo entre sus brazos.

Se mueve un poco, lo suficiente para dejar Kagome en el colchón, observando que ahora esta profundamente dormida, aquello había sido demasiado para ella, por lo menos la dejaría descansar, ya tendría tiempo para reanudar aquella noche de pasión.

Aquella mujer era una tentación, tanto como alma, corazón y cuerpo… que pensaba disfrutar durante muchos años de su vida, ese día había firmado un trato _"hasta que la muerte los separe"_ y lo había aceptado gustoso.

Con su mano, retira un mechón de cabello azabache de la mejilla de la chica, dejando que este se desparrame por toda la almohada.

Era un ángel, un bello ángel.

Y lo mejor de todo era que

Aquel ángel es, era y siempre será _suyo._

Te amo, mi Kagome…- lo murmura a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica, besándolos, tan solo dándoles una caricia y después, acomodarla entre sus brazos, para poder dormir el resto de la noche….

_Mi hijo y Kagome.- lo susurra una señora a pies de la cama._

_Vivirán juntos pequeña Izayo…- se lo contesta aquel señor alado de la mujer…_

_Lo se… lo se… mi Inu no Taisho…- lo susurra aquel fantasma, para desaparecer con su acompañante._

Dejando que la habitación se vuelva obscura y un pequeño rayo de luna entre por aquella ventada abierta y las cortinas moviéndose a compás de la brisa nocturna….

_Llamado de un fantasma…_

**Fin….**

**PUF, Oh Kami, hasta que por fin acabe la primera temporada, bueno chikas, que me estuvieron diciendo del lemón, aquí esta y dos, para compensarlas… Muajajaja…**

**Muchas gracias a TODOS ustedes, espero que esta primera temporada les aya gustado, para seguir leyendo la segunda, si no quieren leer la segunda los entiendo…**

**Ahora si los agradecimientos Muajajaja, si me falta alguno, por favor de avisarme, por que mi hermano (¬¬#) se llevo mi cuaderno donde los tenía anotados y puf! No me lo quiere dar ¬¬#...**

**4604 Dinamita, Inuyashajazmin116, Agilita301, Aome 19961, Kikyousucks, Dark, Dracu, Liliola Otaku, Mayra 6314, Layeya 20991, Monikagomesweet, andreinabarrios, Angie, Kagome 30002, Caro, Riyyu, Alexahechicera, Madmasuelriddley, Kagome OF, Alison 870, Butterfly hime, Luna, Lorena, Yuna Lime, Sacerditiza 6, anaixainu-kag, twindpd1, Narei, Rei 22, Bainka Lucero, InuKag160, Yumimusic, Lunita, melikagome, serena tsukino chiba, Willnira, Sandrina, Nerixicamorena, tu amiga, pipermel, Carol, Sessho Dan 1208, Magael, Kazami-Sensei, KagomeKatheyne, TLAP, Soyjohanna1, Pamela, Ichigo puma, Caro Sankey, Sandrika, m4r14n4, Natalia, AnatkmDany, Mechaneko02, MikoFluer, JivitaSch, Kagome inu-vale, Lelita 4b16, Citus, Angie, Feinytenrio, Meryinustar, Ninde Black, Lore.it92, Trishawinry, deli, Almasama, Hikarikamilla, Munnii, Sofi-inu1 y Mili (hermansa)…**

**Puf, espero que no se me aya ido ninguno, si es así por favor de hacérmelo saber, please…!**

**Muchas gracias por siempre leer este fic, aunque me tarde y en algunas ocasiones sea demasiado aburrido…**

**Estoy en temporada de exámenes T.T, así que espero no tardarme mucho, ando escribiendo por lo menos una o dos pags al día, pero este capitulo tuvo 28 paginas que en total de todo el fic son 100 cerradas XD.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yop, y si nos vemos en la segunda temporada muchas pero muchas gracias…**

**Espero verlos…**

**Segunda temporada de **

**Ghost Whisperer II…**

_¿Quién dijo que tener un don fuera algo fácil, ahora casa y tener con quien compartir sus cosas era algo maravilloso ¿pero que pasa cuando esto empieza a fastidiar a Inuyasha, ambos prueban unos días sin estar con aquella pesadez, pero cuando vuelve, con ellos hay un trato ¿el alma de la chica por el de cientos?._

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**

**Besos!**


End file.
